Wings of Fire : Le Jour-le-plus-sombre
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Quelques jours après la fin du cycle 2, Vase l'Aile de Boue va faire une rencontre inattendue. La voilà embarquée dans une aventure et, elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais elle tient peut-être le destin de milliers de dragons entre ses mains... Une dragonne étrange, un message étrange... Saura-t-elle être à la hauteur à temps ? Conseil: Avoir lu au moins les deux premiers cycles
1. La prophétie du joyau de Diamant

La prophétie du joyau de Diamant

_Gsyacj ch tsj fgfwjqvizsg qf ems yocqr  
Cno yfa nzy hq mtc hjex zd_

_Uoxjhjiyl rgeajf vhls zkfp  
Bwnl emfgaejb vhp iwcmzsr iex_

_Kfqm emsp oy, gctdpwg yiwq rksludgac  
Nb hagtf qf Ntbhudncp._

_Ayi wv wtqz de etc naej hq setd vhp hcnllugknr  
Jjgn tk hje lsqkeyy ypohqsfgp ng tentjgrpi_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

( Deux jours plus tôt… )

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, une journée rêvée pour voler Enfin, tout du moins, elle l'avait été le matin. Le reste de la journée avait été gâché par la pluie qui n'en finissait pas de tomber. Vase commençait à regretter de ne pas être restée un jour de plus à Possible-Ville. D'un autre côté, si elle y était restée un peu plus, elle aurait risqué d'être en retard.

Vase aperçut le Delta des Eclats de Diamant.

« Plus très loin, pensa-t-elle. Faisons une pause. »

Elle piqua vers le bas afin de chercher un endroit où atterrir. Elle se posa à côté de la rivière. Vase s'allongea un instant sur le sol, puis vérifia que le sac attaché à sa patte soit toujours là. Il y était. Heureusement ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle partie du royaume de Boue ?

« Sûrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles – Arrête de penser à lui ! l'interrompit une deuxième voix dans sa tête. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas te voir ! - N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que… qu'il est très occupé en ce moment... »

Vase n'aimait se perdre dans ce genre de réflexion. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, et surtout, pour qui. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre le pire.

La jeune dragonne s'apprêtait à décoller quand elle entendit un battement d'ailes. Elle se tourna vers sa source et vit une Aile du Ciel s'approcher d'elle. Elle se posa devant Vase.

-Bon… Bonjour, lança-t-elle à la dragonne de Boue.

-Bonjour, répondit Vase.

Un long silence s'en suivit. L'Aile du Ciel hésitait à parler, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Désolé, l'interrompit Vase, mais on m'attend. Je dois décoller.

-Je comprends, mais…

-…

-Bon, c'est un peu honteux, mais je suis nulle en géographie ! Je ne retiens aucune carte, pas même celle de ma ville ! Et à cause de ça, je ne fais que me perdre. On m'a chargée d'aller délivrer un message à la reine Esterre, mais je n'y arriverai jamais parce que je ne sais même pas où est son palais !

-Un message ? De la part de la reine Ruby ?

-La reine quoi ? S'étonna l'Aile du Ciel.

Vase recula. Cette dragonne était louche. Ne pas connaître le nom de sa reine ?! Impossible. Elle cache forcément quelque chose. Projetait-elle de réaliser un attentat ?

Pourtant, cette dragonne n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une tueuse. Elle avait l'air réellement terrifiée de s'être perdue. Un vrai tueur ne se laisserait pas emporter à la panique si facilement, non ?

-Bon, quel est ton nom ? Demanda Vase.

-Impulsion, répondit-elle, je m'appelle Impulsion.

-Impulsion, comment pourrais-je te mener jusqu'à ma reine si tu ne connais même pas l'identité de la tienne ?

-Quoi ? C'est faux ! Je sais que j'ai du mal avec les cartes, mais je me souviens parfaitement des prénoms. Il n'y a jamais de Ruby au trône des Ailes du Ciel. La reine actuelle est Tornade.

Maintenant, toutes les deux se regardaient d'un air méfiant. Impulsion recula d'un pas. Vase l'examina afin de voir si elle portait un sac pouvant contenir une arme ou un parchemin. Si l'on en croyait les rumeurs, un animus aurait ensorcelé plusieurs morceaux de parchemins pour pouvoir se métamorphoser en d'autres dragons. Des témoins l'auraient aperçut au palais de la reine Ruby. Cela paraissait ridicule, mais, et si ces parchemins existaient vraiment ?

En tout cas, Vase n'aurait pas la réponse tout de suite puisque la dragonne de Ciel ne portait rien, ni sac, ni arme.

Finalement, ce fut Impulsion qui brisa le silence.

-Peu importe que tu ne connaisses pas le nom des reines ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai un message d'une importance capitale à transmettre à la reine Esterre. L'avenir du monde est en jeu, alors, acceptes-tu de me conduire jusqu'à elle ?

-J'accepte, mais je te préviens. Au moindre comportement suspect, j'alerte la garde royale.

Tout paraissait suspect à présent chez cette dragonne en fait. Elle avertirait donc la garde au moindre signe d'hostilité.

Le visage d'Impulsion s'éclaira. Les deux dragonnes décollèrent en direction du palais de la reine des Ailes de Boue. Le palais n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin de sa destination initiale. Vase arriverait peut-être à l'heure malgré ce détour.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de l'Aile du Ciel. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange. Vase n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant, mais maintenant, elle remarquait que cette dragonne avait quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres dragons qu'elle avait rencontré.

Après un certain temps de vol, ils aperçurent le palais. En s'approchant, Vase nota qu'il y avait plus de gardes que d'habitude devant chaque entrée du palais. Ils atterrirent devant l'entrée principale, là où un soldat leur avait fait signe de se poser. Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Impulsion prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je dois voir votre reine de toute urgence.

-La reine est occupée, répondit le soldat. Elle a demandé à ce que personne ne vienne la déranger jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Dites-lui que c'est urgent et…

-Pourquoi la garde a-t-elle été renforcée ? L'interrompit Vase.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, mais l'ordre a été donné en même que celui interdisant l'accès au palais.

-Je… intervint Impulsion.

-Très bien, reprit Vase, on reviendra plus tard.

-Mais on doit voir… rétorqua Impulsion en voyant Vase partir et l'ignorer complètement.

Cette dernière marcha jusqu'à être hors de vue du garde, puis se retourna pour s'assurer qu'Impulsion l'avait bien suivie. C'était le cas, elle était là, furieuse. Le regard qu'elle soutenait montrait qu'elle attendait une explication.

-Ecoute, commença Vase, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de rentrer dans le palais quand la reine a ordonné de le boucler. Et même si tu arrivais à atteindre la reine, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas que tu l'aies dérangée en portant le message d'une personne qui n'existe pas.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu que reine Tornade n'existe pas ? Interrogea Impulsion.

-Parce que c'est le cas ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas appris la généalogie de tes reines, mais je la connais assez pour pouvoir citer les noms des reines de tout Pyrrhia depuis mon jour d'éclosion : Scarlet, Ruby. Pour les Ailes de Sable… euh mouais… trop compliqué.

Impulsion la fixait avec de grands yeux. Sa fureur avait disparue, ou alors, l'étonnement avait pris le dessus sur celle-ci. Enfin, elle avait l'air vraiment choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais pourtant, Vase ne lui avait rien appris d'extraordinaire.

-Ruby… Scarlet… Pyrrhia… marmonna Impulsion.

Le tonnerre gronda, ce qui surprit Vase. Elle avait complètement oublié la pluie qui lui tombait dessus sans répit.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer sur une carte l'endroit où nous sommes ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Tu n'en a pas emporté avec toi ? On se demande vraiment pourquoi tu te perds aussi facilement… renchérit Vase en posant la sienne au sol.

Heureusement qu'elle avait dû en acheter une pour pouvoir se rendre à Possible-Ville. La dragonne posa une griffe sur la carte et décrit un petit cercle situé légèrement au nord du palais de la reine des Ailes de Boue.

-On est à peu près par là, annonça Vase.

Impulsion prit la carte et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Après plusieurs minutes, elle lâcha la carte.

-Il… Il faut que… bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle décolla subitement. Vase s'envola pour tenter de la rattraper, mais elle volait plus vite qu'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus Impulsion s'éloignait. Vase fut contrainte d'arrêter de la poursuivre. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était vraiment cette dragonne ? Pourquoi était-elle troublée ? Etait-elle folle ? Vase se serait-elle imaginée son existence ? Impossible, le soldat qui lui avait parlé aurait eu une autre réaction sinon. Il restait une possibilité dans l'esprit de Vase. Enfin, plusieurs qui revenaient en fait à peu près à la même chose. Elle espérait à la fois que ce soit le cas et que ça ne le soit pas. Et si… Non, impossible.

Pour l'instant, Vase décida de se contenter d'aller voir ses frères et sœurs, pour aller leur apporter ce qu'elle était allée chercher avant de rencontrer la mystérieuse Aile de Ciel. La jeune dragonne vit se succéder les marécages, avant de voir la mer. C'était là qu'ils se trouvaient, c'était là que se trouvaient Pic, Pin, Bistre et Aulne. C'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient établis, à environ dix minutes de vol de la mer.

Soudain, un reflet l'éblouit. Décidément, certains dragonnets n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de jouer avec des miroirs pour aveugler les dragons qui passaient dans le coin.

Vase ne s'arrêta pas cependant. Elle continua, puis se mit à descendre lorsqu'elle reconnut l'endroit d'où elle était partie quelques jours plutôt. Elle atterrit avec beaucoup de vitesse, soulevant au passage un amas de poussière. Quand la _brume_ eut disparu. La dragonne de Boue remarqua que le sol vibrait très légèrement. C'était probablement le signe que quelqu'un courrait. Elle se tourna vers cette personne dont elle entendait à présent les pas. Elle reconnut Pic s'envoler pour lui sauter dessus. Elle ne l'esquiva pas.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses pattes se poser sur son museau et ses ailes pour la plaquer au sol avec violence, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les pattes de Pic étaient plus froides et plus dures que d'habitude. Son corps était plus lourd aussi. Ce n'était pas Pic.

-Halte ! Cria le dragon qui était assis sur elle.

-Mmff Mmf… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son agresseur. Celui-ci lui lâcha le museau et attrapa son cou à la place.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lança son agresseur.

-Vous d'abord, renchérit-elle.

-Très drôle, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. On ne t'a jamais appris à faire ce que te demande la personne qui te retiens en otage ?

-… Je m'appelle Vase, maugréa-t-elle.

-Que viens-tu faire par ici ?

-Bah, c'est chez moi ici.

Son agresseur explosa de rire.

-C'est la meilleure, continua-t-il. Bon, je sais pas ce que t'es venue faire ici, mais je te laisse une minute pour déguerpir.

Vase sentit à nouveau des vibrations dans le sol. L'inconnu relâcha son emprise et s'écarta. L'Aile de Boue se releva. Elle jeta un regard vers son agresseur, mais à sa grande surprise, elle trouva Pic au lieu de le trouver.

-Pic ? S'étonna-t-elle. Où est-il passé ?

Pic était l'un de ses frères. Il était un tout petit plus petit qu'elle, avait les écailles plus foncées et des yeux marrons. On croirait distinguer quelques anneaux bleus autour de ses pupilles, même si Vase n'était toujours pas sûr après toutes ces années que ce soit le cas.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le dragon qui m'a immobilisée, il vient juste de partir, répondit-elle.

-Personne ne t'as immobilisée, rétorqua Pic avec un regard perplexe. Tu viens juste d'atterrir.

-Vraiment ? Mais je suis sûre d'avoir été attaquée.

-Tu as certainement dû rêver.

-Mouais… répliqua-t-elle pas convaincue. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont là-bas, répondit-il en pointant du bout de la queue un rocher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ce rocher. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Vase entendit alors des cris. Rien de dramatique. En arrivant, elle vit Aulne et Pin se battre sous le regard de Bistre. Il s'agissait d'un entraînement ou d'un jeu. Aulne était la plus petite de la fratrie. Ses écailles étaient d'un brun très clair et ses yeux marrons foncés. En fait, tous les cinq avaient des yeux marrons foncés. Pin, le Grand-aile, avait quelques écailles dorées. Bistre avait des écailles dont la couleur était à mi chemin entre celle de Pin et Aulne et avait éclos du même œuf que Vase.

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence de leur sœur, ils arrêtèrent leur combat et se précipitèrent vers elle.

-T'es de retour ! Jubila Bistre.

Il y eut une longue étreinte familiale. Vase était rassurée d'être à nouveau avec les siens même si le fait de ne pas savoir où était partie la dragonne de Ciel la démangeait. Elle la reverrait, plus tard, elle en était sûr, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle les avait retrouvés.

-Est-ce que… tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Pin.

Vase acquiesça. Elle détacha son sac et l'ouvrit. Elle fit tomber par terre son contenu : un parchemin. Aulne le ramassa.

-_Liane – Tome __3__ : La porte scellée_, lut-elle.

-Enfin ! S'écrièrent Pic et Bistre en même temps.

Aulne était la seule de la fratrie à savoir lire et écrire. Il y a quelques temps, elle avait trouvé le tome 1 de cette série de livres par terre, abandonné. Elle avait commencé à le lire seule, mais inévitablement, ses frères et sœurs ont découvert qu'elle savait lire et ont voulu savoir de quoi parlait le parchemin. L'histoire leur a plu et ils ont voulu connaître la suite. Si Vase se souvenait bien, l'ouvrage avait été écrit par une certaine Abysse pendant ses permissions, durant la guerre de succession des Ailes de Sable. C'est pour ça que les différents volumes sortaient si rapidement.

C'est à ce moment là que le ventre de Vase lui rappela qu'il était peut-être temps de penser à chercher de la nourriture.

Remarquant cela, Pin lui indiqua qu'ils lui avaient réservé une part du repas. Elle les remercia et commença à manger.

Pendant qu'elle se rassasiait, elle leur raconta son voyage, en particulier la rencontre avec une certaine dragonne de Ciel à l'air dérangée. Comme elle, ils trouvaient ça troublant, mais, en réalité, l'histoire d'une dragonne qui vient livrer un message de sa reine qu'elle ne connaît même pas les faisait mourir de rire.

Finalement, après bien des fous rires, Vase sombra dans le sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit un rêve heureux. Elle rêvait qu'elle faisait la course avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle rêvait bien sûr qu'elle gagnait la course, en prenant des virages serrés entre deux gros rochers. Elle remarqua que d'autres clans participaient à cette course, et elle était première ! Elle vit la ligne d'arrivée, qui était en fait une série de feuilles teintes disposées au sol. Elle la passa et un trophée apparut devant elle. Elle tendit les bras pour l'attraper.

A l'instant où elle l'effleura, tout disparut et tout devint noir. La seule chose que Vase voyait, c'était ses propres pattes. Où était passé la musique ? La victoire ? Qui oserait interrompre ce rêve ? Vase s'efforça de se replonger dans son rêve précédent, mais n'y arriva pas.

A la place, deux yeux la fixaient au milieu de son champs de vision. Pas de museau, ni de dragon, juste deux yeux verts qui l'observaient.

Vase ferma ses yeux, mais même comme cela, elle voyait toujours les deux autres.

Une voix résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête

-Ne me déçois pas.

La voix résonna à nouveau, mais d'un ton beaucoup plus effrayant cette fois.

_Gsyacj ch tsj fgfwjqvizsg qf ems yocqr  
Cno yfa nzy hq mtc hjex zd_

_Uoxjhjiyl rgeajf vhls zkfp  
Bwnl emfgaejb vhp iwcmzsr iex_

_Kfqm emsp oy, gctdpwg yiwq rksludgac  
Nb hagtf qf Ntbhudncp._

_Ayi wv wtqz de etc naej hq setd vhp hcnllugknr  
Jjgn tk hje lsqkeyy ypohqsfgp ng tentjgrpi_

Et Vase replongea dans les profondeurs du sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Vase et ses frères et sœurs mangeaient. C'était le déjeuner. Elle était étrangement silencieuse. Vase repensait à ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours de cela. Selon Aulne, elle lui aurait marché sur la queue en pleine nuit, ce qui l'aurait réveillée. Aulne l'aurait vue s'éloigner, puis sortir le parchemin de _Liane_, et écrire une suite de lettres qui ne formaient aucun mot tout en prononçant à voix haute le charabia qu'elle écrivait. Elle ! Ecrire ? Si seulement elle savait.

Et pourtant, Aulne lui avait brandie le parchemin (qu'elle aurait au passage laissé par terre avant de retourner dormir contre les autres). On voyait un texte, bien droit, en quatre paragraphes, illisible.

Pire encore, si l'on arrivait à prononcer ce qu'elle avait écrit, cela ressemblait à ce que le démon de son rêve avait dit.

Mais d'un autre côté, le seul témoin de cet évènement était Aulne. Elle aurait très bien pu écrire tout ça juste pour faire rire. Vase ne la pensait pas capable de ça, bien entendu. Elle savait qu'elle ne leur mentirait pas. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de se rendre ensemble au village le plus proche. Pendant le vol, Vase s'assura que son sac était toujours attaché à sa patte.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Ils atterrirent à l'entrée, puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. En entrant, des dragonnets qui devaient avoir moins de deux ans manquèrent de leur rentrer dedans. La plupart des dragons qu'ils croisèrent étaient réveillés. En même temps, ceux qui faisaient une sieste dans des bains de boue étaient cachés, donc, c'était un peu normal. Ils continuèrent dans l'allée principale, mais au moment de tourner à gauche, Pin heurta un autre dragon.

-Ouïe ! Gémit Pin

-Excusez-moi, lança l'autre dragon.

-Non, excusez-moi, répondit-il, gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Au coup d'oeil que lui jetait Pic, elle comprit que lui aussi avait remarqué. Le dragon que Pin avait percuté n'était pas un Aile de Boue. Après tout ils auraient pu si attendre. Comme la guerre était finie, tous les dragons de chaque clan pouvaient se rendre n'importe où… sauf dans le royaume de Mer et le royaume de Glace, pour des raisons évidentes. Les prisonniers aussi n'avaient pas le droit de se balader n'importe où.

Certes, tout cela était vrai, mais le dragon qui se tenait devant eux était pour le moins… singulier. Ses écailles de couleur grises étaient décorées à certains endroits par des motifs donnant l'impression de fissures.

Plus étrange encore, la partie supérieure de ses ailes étaient recouverte du même type d'écaille que le reste de son corps. Vase était prête à parier que s'il s'allongeait au sol, on pourrait le prendre pour…

-Vous avez l'air perdu, interrompit-il. Je peux vous aider ?

-M… dit Pin.

-Non merci, le coupa Vase. Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

« Pourquoi je demande ça ? »

-Je m'appelle Massif, répondit-il, et v…

Il allait terminer sa phrase quand son corps se mit à devenir semi-transparent par intermittence, avant de complètement disparaître. La fratrie se figea et se dévisagea.

« _Gsyacj ch tsj fgfwjqvizsg..._ murmura une voix dans la tête de Vase »

Ils restèrent plantés là, pendant plusieurs minutes, oubliant même de respirer, et jetant des regards circulaires, scrutant le moindre signe du mystérieux dragon.

Mais rien. Personne du village ne semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose de suspect. Il avait tout simplement disparu sous leurs yeux.

-C'était un fantôme ? Demanda Bistre.

-Je croyais que ça n'existait pas, répondit Aulne sur un ton montrant qu'elle pensait la même chose.

-Les fantômes, on peut les traverser, non ? Alors pourquoi je me suis fait un bleu en me cognant contre lui, rétorqua Pin.

« Il se passe quelque chose, pensa Vase »

-Mais… on ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, s'inquiéta Pic.

-Et toi Vase, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Bistre.

-J'en pense qu'on devrait se méfier. Quand je suis rentré il y a deux jours, j'ai été attaquée par quelqu'un qui s'est volatilisé, probablement de la même manière.

-Probablement..? Marmonna Bistre.

Vase crut voir le dragon-fantôme réapparaître devant elle, mais non. Elle avait dû rêver.

Finalement, ils reprirent leur route. C'est alors qu'un cri strident retentit. Il provenait du palais (qui était visible mais un peu loin). Ils tournèrent leur tête vers la source du cri. On aurait dit qu'un escadron de la garde royale venait de décoller du palais. Il fonçait vers le nord.

« Pourquoi se dirigent-ils vers le royaume de... »

Vase fixa l'escadron, puis laissa glisser son regard légèrement devant eux. Ils poursuivaient quelqu'un. Vase aurait juré qu'ils poursuivaient une Aile du Ciel.

« Impulsion... »

Cette dragonne était la première chose étrange qui lui soit arrivé depuis un long moment. Elle avait forcément un lien avec son agresseur, et le soit-disant fantôme dont Vase était presque sûr que ce n'en était pas un.

Si elle partait à sa poursuite maintenant, elle l'atteindrait avant l'escadron bien que l'Aile de Ciel soit naturellement plus rapide qu'elle.

Il fallait qu'elle lui force à avouer ce qu'elle tramait.

-Je reviens, annonça-t-elle à ses frères et sœurs.

Elle décolla et eut juste le temps d'entendre Pic dire : « quoi ? ».

Vase décida de voler en rase-motte afin de rester le plus longtemps possible en dehors du champ de vision de l'escadron.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'elle volait. Elle survolait à présent le Delta des Eclats des Diamant. L'escadron allait devoir s'arrêter avant de passer la frontière avec le royaume de Ciel. Il ne voudrait risquer de créer un incident diplomatique. Vase avait presque perdu Impulsion de vue.

Soudain, l'escadron s'immobilisa, puis fit demi-tour… à l'exception d'un seul dragon qui continua à se diriger vers l'Aile du Ciel. Vase conservait son avance sur lui. C'est alors qu'Impulsion se mit à piquer vers le sol et s'engouffra dans une forêt. Vase la suivit. Ses chances de la retrouver s'amenuisaient considérablement à présent. Par chance, elle remarqua qu'Impulsion volait au-dessus d'un cours d'eau. Elle le remonta. Après quelques minutes, Vase aperçut une cascade se jeter dans la rivière. Impulsion traversa son mur d'eau.

« Coincée ! »

L'Aile de Boue jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Le dernier membre de l'escadron n'était pas encore arrivé. C'était sa chance de coincer discrètement la mystérieuse dragonne. Vase s'élança et traversa la cascade.

A sa grande déception, Impulsion ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur de la cavité.

« Un passage secret, évidemment ! »

Elle soupira. L'Aile du Ciel n'était pas idiote. Elle ne se serait pas jetée dans un cul-de-sac en étant poursuivie ! Il devait forcément y avoir une porte cachée.

-Impulsion ? Appela Vase.

-_Impulsion,_ répondit l'écho.

Personne ne répondit. Au moins, elle aura essayé. Vase passa alors un long moment à sonder avec ses pattes la roche, dans le but de voir s'il y avait un quelconque mécanisme d'ouverture : un levier, une roche qui s'enfonce dans le mur ou un trou minuscule… mais rien.

« Tout ça pour ça… »

Vase ressortit de la cascade et fut surprise d'être accueillie par la lumière des lunes.

« J'ai passé autant de temps dans cette grotte ? »

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Vase décolla en direction de son domicile. On y voyait presque aussi bien que pendant la Nuit-la-plus-Claire bien qu'aucune des lunes n'ait encore passé le stade du premier quartier, ce qui était bizarre.

Mais d'un autre côté, Vase ne restait pas souvent toute la journée dans un espace faiblement éclairé pour sortir la nuit, donc, peut-être qu'elle venait de découvrir une technique pour avoir une vision nocturne temporaire.

Vase commençait à fatiguer. Elle estima le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rentrer, puis, constata avec déception qu'il ne restera que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil lorsqu'elle arrivera. Elle allait devoir se poser pour la nuit.

Elle atterrit dans une forêt, trouva un coin dans lequel elle pourrait se cacher tout en étant confortable, et s'installa pour dormir.

Quelque chose l'empêcha de fermer l'oeil. Elle avait entendu un bruit. Quelqu'un se trouvait près d'elle.

Son attention fut attirée par une lumière provenant d'une clairière. Elle se leva afin de voir ce que c'était.

« Un feu de camp ? »

Quelqu'un venait d'en allumer un au milieu de la clairière. Elle se concentra et distingua la silhouette d'un dragon, assis devant celui-ci, fixant les flammes vacillantes.

Que faisait-il ici ? Vase voulait le savoir. Elle commença à s'approcher, lentement, furtivement.

En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air triste. Celui-ci ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle se tint juste à côté de lui.

Sur le coup, il prit peur et sauta brusquement. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se rassit, sans dire un mot, mais tout en la regardant.

Vase s'assit en face de lui. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Etait-il triste ? En général, on réagit un peu plus quand un inconnu vient vous voir, en pleine nuit, perdu au milieu de nul part.

-Bonsoir, finit par lancer Vase.

Il releva légèrement sa tête.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il.

Puis il se tut. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'avoir de la compagnie. Vase l'examina. Elle ne distinguait pas avec précision la couleur de ses écailles mais remarqua qu'il portait une sorte de collier orné de pierres précieuses jaunes. Seules ces pierres permettaient de voir qu'il portait un collier. Il avait les yeux verts.

-Hum… C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle… Focal, Focal des Ailes de Sable, et toi ?

-Moi c'est Vase.

Elle crût voire un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, mais il disparut rapidement. Il semblait un peu moins triste à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, seul ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je… je pourrai te renvoyer la question, mais puisque tu demandes, j'attends quelqu'un, répondit-il.

-En pleine nuit ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas forcément, il pourrait arriver demain… ou après-demain… ou la semaine prochaine… Il n'a pas précisé quand il reviendrait, alors, je l'attends. En même temps, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

-…

-…

-Tu sais, vu comment tu le dis, on dirait que ton ami est… …

-Est quoi ? Insista-t-il.

-Eh bah, on dirait qu'il est mort, ou alors, qu'il t'a abandonné.

-Impossible ! Protesta-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission très importante à accomplir

-Quel genre de mission ?

-J'ai pas vraiment compris. Je crois que sa… que notre reine l'a envoyé à la recherche d'une certaine Emeralda. Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle. Au fait, il s'appelle comment ton ami ?

Il soupira, puis leva la tête vers les étoiles.

-Il s'appelle Zénith.

Vase ne connaissait personne portant ce nom. Elle resta là, à réfléchir sur cet étrange et silencieux dragon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe la nuit ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit-il en s'allongeant.

Vase se roula en boule à son tour, et s'endormit.

Mais quelque chose la tira brusquement de son sommeil. Elle se redressa rapidement. Un cri avait traversé le ciel.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle en était sûre, c'était Focal qui avait hurlé. Il se débattait. Vase s'approcha, sur la défensive. En fait, personne ne l'attaquait, mais la situation était quand même urgente. Quelque chose de similaire à de la foudre s'échappait de son collier et ruisselait tout le long de son corps. Aussi, son collier semblait s'enfoncer dans ses écailles, comme si une force invisible essayait de l'étrangler. Focal essaya de dire quelque chose, mais le collier lui serrait trop fort.

Vase essaya de lui enlever et de le lui briser, mais le collier résista et récompensa son échec par un choc électrique. Elle prit son sac et s'en servit comme isolant afin d'attraper le collier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à glisser ses griffes entre le bijou et le cou de l'Aile de Sable.

Soudain, Vase aperçut des ombres voler dans le ciel. Beaucoup d'ombres. Au moins une trentaine. Elles piquèrent vers le sol, de manière à encercler le campement. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer leur visage.

L'un de ses assaillants saisit un objet très brillant, puis le lança sur Vase. Elle l'esquiva de justesse, mais celui-ci alla se planter sur Focal. Dès que l'objet l'eut touché, de la lumière se mit à envelopper son corps, puis engloutit celui-ci, semblant rentrer dans le projectile.

« C'est quoi ça ?! Il faut que... »

Une vive douleur la traversa. Elle remarqua que le même genre de projectile venait de se planter sur sa queue. Elle vit que Focal avait disparu, puis son champ de vision fut envahie d'une couleur oscillant entre le blanc et le jaune, et les sons de la nature se turent au même moment.


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Blanc... ... Jaune... ... Blanc... ... Jaune... ... Blanc... ... Jaune... ... Blanc... ... Jaune... »

Cela faisait une éternité que ces couleurs se succédaient devant Vase. En vérité, cela ne devait faire que quelques heures qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état. Mais quelques heures, sans sentir aucun de ses membres, ni bruit, ni odeur, et forcée de ne voir que ces couleurs épileptiques, tout cela lui faisait trouver le temps long, très looong.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Ils m'ont droguée ? C'était quoi ce shuriken ? Pourquoi brillait-il autant ? Avec quel tranquillisant hallucinogène l'ont-ils enduit ? »

Soudain, Vase sentit un sol froid sous ses pattes. Mais mieux encore, elle sentait ses pattes ! Sa queue ! Et même ses ailes ! Cependant, son champ de vision était toujours inondé de lumière. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil sur ses écailles.

La lumière disparut, et Vase put enfin voir. Elle se trouvait dans une large pièce circulaire à ciel ouvert. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre. Midi devait être passé depuis peu. La pièce n'était nullement décorée, à l'exception de torches éteintes.

Elle remarqua que Focal se trouvait à côté d'elle, l'air aussi désorienté qu'elle. Devant eux se trouvait une grande dragonne, plus âgée qu'eux. Elle portait différents bijoux et avait quelques pierres précieuses incrustées dans ses écailles. Derrière elle, Vase distinguait un couloir.

« Attendez... »

En parlant de pierres précieuses, Vase venait de se rendre compte que le collier de Focal avait fusionné avec son cou, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir.

La dragonne qui se tenait devant eux, une Aile du Ciel, prit la parole.

-Bien, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

-C'est vous qui nous avez enlevé ? Demanda

Vase.

\- « Arrêté » serait un mot plus correct, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Vase.

Focal n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis. Maintenant, arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas savoir où vous êtes. Et puis, je vous rappelle que JE pose les questions, pas vous.

Vase avança d'un pas, pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur, mais se heurta contre un mur invisible qui vira au bleu au moment où elle le toucha.

-Inutile d'essayer de fuir, précisa-t-elle.

Vase regarda le mur invisible, ébahie, puis tourna sa tête vers l'Aile du Ciel.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Qui ? Répliqua Vase.

-Vous savez très bien de qui je parle, répondit-elle sur un ton un peu plus chargé de colère.

-Non, insista Vase.

Elle les fixa quelques secondes, puis dit :

-Bien, j'aurais espéré que vous soyez un peu plus coopératif, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Et puis, de toutes façons, cela donnera du poids à vos excuses, si jamais elles sont vraies.

Elle saisit ce qui ressemblait à des fléchettes (que Vase n'avaient pas aperçues lorsqu'elle avait examiné la pièce). Elle en tenait deux.

-J'ensorcelle l'eau que contiennent ces fléchettes pour que les dragons qui l'absorbent ne puissent dire autre chose que la vérité pendant trente minutes à partir de l'absorption.

« Une… une animus ? »

La dragonne sortit une sarbacane et tira sur Vase et Focal. Ils n'avaient pas assez de place dans leur « cellule » pour les esquiver. Dès qu'ils sentirent la piqûre, ils s'empressèrent d'enlever les fléchettes, mais c'était trop tard, le sortilège était en eux.

-Toi, dit-elle en désignant Focal. Ton collier est ensorcelé, et on dirait que tu le sais très bien. Quel sort contient-il ?

« ... »

-Euh… eh bien, ce sortilège fait que… … … Je ne dois pas le dire.

-… Est-ce que c'est elle qui l'a ensorcelé ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Vase.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Le portes-tu contre ton gré ? Comptes-tu t'en servir pour commettre un crime quelconque ?

-… Non et… Non… répondit-il d'un air complètement paniqué.

-Bien, alors tu n'as rien à craindre, assura-t-elle. C'est très louche, mais bon… En revanche, toi, tu vas me dire tout de suite où elle se trouve.

-Mais qui ! Protesta Vase. Depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'arrêtez pas de dire « elle », mais je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous voulez parler !

L'autre dragonne la dévisagea d'un air surpris. Finalement, un sort de vérité n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, pour pouvoir la convaincre de sa bonne foi.

\- « Elle » est la personne à qui tu as volé ceci.

Elle brandit un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Vase le reconnut. Il s'agissait de la copie du charabia qu'elle aurait écrit il y a quelques jours. Elle avait demandé à Aulne de lui en faire une copie.

-Je ne l'ai volé à personne, se défendit-elle. J'ai gribouillé ça pendant mon sommeil.

-Oh… mais dans ce cas, ça veut dire que… Oh non… non… non... non…

L'Aile du Ciel regarda ses prisonniers l'air dépitée, puis reprit un visage plus neutre, et leur ordonna :

-Puisque vous n'avez plus l'air de criminels, je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous n'essaierez pas de vous enfuir si je m'absente un instant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Vase.

-Bien, parce que dans le cas contraire, je serais forcée de vous punir en conséquence.

Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Vase attendit quelques minutes, puis elle se mit à longer le mur invisible. Comme elle s'y attendait, le mur les encerclait. Elle ne se donna pas la peine d'aller vérifier à quelle hauteur le plafond se trouvait. Si cette « prison » était à ciel ouvert, on ne pouvait sûrement pas s'échapper en passant par là. Elle essaya de prendre de l'élan et de foncer contre le mur, puis de le griffer mais rien ne se passa.

-Je crois que tu te fatigues pour rien, affirma Focal. On ne pourra certainement pas partir d'ici tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas libéré

-Mais c'est qui celle-là ? S'exclama Vase. Je croyais que les Ailes du Ciel n'avaient pas d'animus !

-Je croyais qu'ils en avaient… chuchota Focal.

-Dis-moi, tu as déjà fréquenté d'autres dragons à part ton soi-disant ami ?

-Bien sûr que…

Il se tut tout à coup. Lorsqu'il essayait de parler pour terminer sa phrase, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il essayait de mentir ? Mais dans ce cas, puisque le question que Vase lui avait posé était fermée, cela voulait dire que la seule autre réponse qu'il pouvait donner était « non »…

-Il… Il t'a kidnappé ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il avait l'air d'être extrêmement stressé.

-...Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions ! Et d'ailleurs, il est très gentil !

-Est-ce qu'il te force à porter ce collier ensorcelé pour te faire croire ce qu'il n'est pas ? S'inquiéta Vase.

-Non ! Protesta Focal. J'ai accepté de le porter, je peux même l'enlever quand je veux même s'il s'est enfoncé dans mes écailles.

Ce dragon était vraiment bizarre. Il cache forcément quelque chose.

-Arrête de profiter de ce maudit sort de vérité pour me faire révéler des secrets que personne ne doit connaître ! Continua-t-il. Personne ne doit apprendre à quoi sert ce collier, ou je suis mort ! Mais d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que toi qui devrait t'inquiéter. JE devrais m'inquiéter de toi. Tu débarques de nulle part et je me retrouve en prison par ta faute ! Et pour couronner le tout, tu ne sais même pas qui est l'autre dragonne alors que même moi je le sais !

-Et qui c'est ? Insista-t-elle.

-C'est Tornade la reine des Ailes du Ciel ! Cria-t-il.

Cette réplique fit plus mal à Vase que la précédente. Non seulement Focal n'était vraiment pas net, mais en plus, c'est le deuxième dragon qu'elle croisait qui ne savait pas qui était Ruby !

-C'est exact, confirma une voix venant du couloir.

Focal et Vase tournèrent la tête en même temps. Vase connaissait cette voix.

-Impulsion ?! S'étonna Vase.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, affirma l'intéressée.

-Mais que… c'est quoi cette histoire de Tornade ? Vous avez décidé de prendre le premier dragon que vous croiser pour le rendre victime d'un complot ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la reine veut vous voir tous les deux, afin d'éclaircir certaines choses.

Impulsion s'avança et s'arrêta juste devant le mur invisible. Elle leva la patte et la posa contre celui-ci. Le mur se matérialisa soudainement en prenant une couleur rouge, puis se brisa et vola en éclats.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna Impulsion.

Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, suivie de Vase et Focal qui marchaient plus ou moins côte à côte. L'Aile de Sable avait repris son expression effrayée. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs dans lesquels la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers des rideaux, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte faite d'un métal vert que Vase n'avait jamais vu, sans doute parce qu'en acheter une telle quantité devait coûter vraiment, vraiment très cher. Cette porte semblait très résistante. Impulsion toucha la porte, puis on entendit une série de bruits métalliques. Des rouages peut-être ? Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, l'Aile du Ciel ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent.

La porte se referma toute seule, derrière eux, et ils réentendirent le même bruit. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était entièrement faite du même métal vert que la porte. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture dans la pièce, à part la porte par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. La lumière provenait non pas de torches mais de globes lumineux qui étaient suspendus au plafond. La salle était de taille moyenne, assez grande pour qu'une dizaine de dragons y entrent en même temps, et avait la forme d'un dôme. Au centre, se trouvait une table avec une carte du monde l'occupant entièrement. De l'autre côté se tenait l'animus, celle qui avait jeté le sort de vérité (sort qui faisait toujours effet d'ailleurs).

Celle-ci prit la parole :

-Avant de commencer cet entretien, je tiens à m'excuser de la manière dont je vous ai traité, tous les deux.

Après sa discussion avec Focal, Vase ne savait plus quoi répondre.

-Vous êtes vraiment la reine de… mais ce n'est pas possible… bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je suis Tornade, reine des Ailes du Ciel, déclara-t-elle, mais pas de ceux que tu connais.

Vase appréhendait ce qui allait suivre.

-C'est… C'est à dire… Qu'entendez-vous par « pas de ceux que tu connais » ?

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vase.

-Vase, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il faut que tu saches que…

Soudain, tout autour de Vase devint flou, elle n'entendait plus ce que disait Tornade. Cette dernière sembla s'arrêter de parler pour fixer Vase d'un regard intrigué. Enfin, elle avait du mal à voir quelle émotion se dégageait de son visage car tout était si flou autour d'elle. Elle crut voir la reine se jeter sur elle, sans la toucher. Tout devint tellement flou au point qu'elle ne voyait plus qu'une couleur. Mais brutalement, sa vue redevint nette.

Vase fut aveuglée par le soleil couchant.

« Le soleil ? Mais il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce... »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire. On dirait qu'elle se trouvait dans l'arène de Scarlet. Il y avait des dragons, allongés un peu partout avec des bandages. Tous la fixaient du regard.

L'air à côté d'elle devint opaque, puis Focal se matérialisa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Vase leva la tête et vit la reine Ruby qui les observaient, devant son trône.

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où sortez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Vase était prise au dépourvu à cause de cette… téléportation ? Avait-t-elle été téléportée par une force inconnue ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de rester plantée là, bouche bée.

Ruby s'envola et atterrit devant Vase et Focal.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour apparaître comme par magie ? Questionna-t-elle.

C'est alors que le paysage devint flou autour d'elle. Tout devenait flou, tout sauf Focal. Elle ne distinguait plus rien à part l'Aile de Sable. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi un instant plus tard. Tout devint noir, l'obscurité totale. Des yeux verts apparurent devant Vase, puis elle entendit une voix percer le silence :

-Qs eipq sut ctgg, lpx svotqsu pzxspt, wjg frllcps nfiueyy.


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

-Quoi ? S'étonna Vase.

-Yfcndrsv cp rsuslls c Tzwbcdp, jzne ntarrpsrta, répondit la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Wwgn, xfwu tf jg na djine ajfuoyss sup o'ok rpzguip f qqnefqvec.

Les yeux verts qui flottaient devant Vase clignèrent un instant.

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Woj ! Mlzrkt dtfv qfn a'gmajqje oj dcrwjf pocronexjbv...

-Vous ne pourriez pas parler normalement ?

-Yctnlis ! Le dfwu qfj hw entived ! Os uutx fgtpsig pcngqnynste aff ... c Pjwfjil !

Les yeux disparurent brutalement. Vase sentit qu'on la secouait violemment. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, elle vit que Focal lui tenait la tête. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce verte, celle où elle était avant d'être transportée dans l'arène de Scarlet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Tu es restée figée et tu parlais toute seule avec deux voix différentes. On ne comprenait presque rien à ce que tu disais et tes yeux étaient bizarres.

-Où est-ce que je l'ai rangé… marmonna Tornade qui fouillait une étagère au fond de la pièce. Ah le voilà.

Elle attrapa ce qui avait l'air d'être un encrier contenant de l'encre bleu. Elle le posa sur la table du centre de la pièce, à côté de la copie du charabia de Vase. Elle l'ouvrit, trempa le bout de ses griffes dedans, et effleura le morceau de parchemin. A cet instant, l'encre noire composant les lettres du message devint bleu, et celles-ci se déformèrent. Chaque lettre à chaque endroit du texte se transformait en une autre lettre. Ici, un « o » devint un « h ». A la fin, un « b » devint un « w » et ainsi de suite. En dessous du texte, des mots en majuscules se succédaient, de la même manière que les lettres.

-Bien, déclara Tornade. En attendant que la magie opère, je vous propose de reprendre notre conversation là où nous l'avons laissé avant… ce regrettable incident…

-Vous avez l'air de savoir ce qui s'est passé, souligna Vase.

-Malheureusement, oui, affirma-t-elle.

Elle soupira.

-Depuis quelques temps, des dragons rapportent au Diamant, je cite, « avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises des dragons au comportement suspect apparaître sous leurs yeux dans des lieux privés et publics, sans user de magie animus, faisant semblant d'être étonné d'avoir transgressé la loi, avant de disparaître aussitôt ». Ce genre de témoignage proviennent de dragons venant d'un peu partout sur le territoire.

Elle fit une pause.

-Cela correspond à peu près à ce qui vous est arrivé il y a quelques minutes.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Vase. Ce n'est pas la première fois que des dragons sont téléportés ?

-Hélas, non.

Les lettres continuaient de bouger sur le parchemin.

-C'est quoi ce « Diamant » ? Demanda Vase.

Focal sembla étonné qu'elle pose cette question.

-Maintenant, j'en ai le coeur net… Avant que je réponde à cette question, il faut d'abord que je te dise que je suis bien la reine des Ailes du Ciel, mais pas de ceux que tu connais.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-Vase, tu n'es pas à Phyrria ici… Pyrrhia, avança-t-elle.

-… … Mais… je…

-Tu te trouves sur le continent de Dalem.

Vase se figea. C'était plus qu'impossible qu'elle soit sur un autre continent. Elle n'avait à aucun moment survolé l'océan. Et puis…

-Je comprends que ça te fasse un choc, compatit Tornade, mais je crois qu'en réalité, tu es bien plus loin de chez toi que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Pour en revenir à ce qu'est ce « Diamant », c'est le lieu où les premiers traités internationaux ont été rédigés, et depuis, les reines des différents clans et royaumes s'y réunissent périodiquement, notamment en ces temps-ci où nous suspectons d'être à l'aube d'une crise majeure.

Tornade se pencha vers le texte. L'encre était toujours bleue mais les lettres avaient arrêté de de se succéder tout en formant toujours une suite aléatoire de caractères. Seule exception à cela, un mot était écrit, tout en bas de la feuille.

Focal pâlit.

-Vase ? Appela Tornade. Pose la patte sur le parchemin et lit à voix haute le nom écrit tout en bas.

-Je ne sais pas lire, précisa-t-elle.

-Oh… fit l'Aile du Ciel, surprise. Alors, pose la patte et répète « Focal ».

Vase jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'Aile de Sable, puis s'exécuta.

-Focal.

Le texte se modifia tout seul, et l'encre redevint noir. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas lire, Vase voyait à présent de vraies phrases avec de vrais mots. Tornade prit le parchemin et lut :

-_Beware of the reflections of the world  
And try not to mix them up_

_Something deeper than life  
Will threaten the diamond gem_

_From then on, borders will disappear  
In favor of Confusion._

_And it will be too late to stop the collapsing  
Even if the ancient knowledge is recovered_

Vase et Focal se regardèrent. La manière dont Tornade avait lu le texte laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une prophétie. Vase aurait-elle écrit un message codé sans le savoir ? Elle n'en était pas sûr. Mais si…

« Et si j'avais été ensorcelée par un animus ? »

Cela pourrait vraiment tout expliquer. Cependant…

-Elle a réussi ! Cria Tornade.

Voyant le silence de ses invités, elle commença à fournir des explications.

-Ma sœur, Emeralda, avait pour mission de contacter un Aile de Nuit qui vit reclus du monde, sur une île au milieu d'un océan, dans le but d'obtenir une prophétie… ou une quelconque aide. Ce dragon était en effet réputé pour avoir un puissant don de vision du futur. Cependant, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose puisqu'elle n'est pas rentrée depuis presque un mois alors qu'il ne faut qu'une semaine pour faire l'aller-retour. Ce doit être elle qui parle à travers toi.

Vase restait silencieuse.

-Vu ce que dit le début de cette prophétie, je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu viens d'un autre monde. En revanche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Emeralda t'a contacté toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre…

Le silence qui suivit cette réplique fut encore plus pesant que le précédent.

« Un autre monde ? Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? »

-Il faut que je prévienne tout de suite le Diamant, affirma Tornade. Je dois les mettre au cou…

Toutes les lumières de la pièce devinrent rouge simultanément. Elles se mirent à clignoter l'une après l'autre, à un rythme plutôt rapide. Un bruit cyclique se fit entendre. Cela ressemblait drôlement à un signal d'alarme.

-Oh non… lâcha Impulsion, qui était restée en retrait jusque-là.

Tornade se figea, puis balaya tout ce qui était posé sur la table.

-Qu'est… pourquoi une alarme sonne ? Demanda Focal, effrayé.

Au milieu de la table, on voyait à présent une sorte de boîte qu'il aurait été impossible de remarquer sans avoir enlevé la carte. Tornade la souleva et l'ouvrit.

-Quelqu'un s'est probablement introduit dans le palais avec l'intention de nous tuer, indiqua-t-elle.

-QUOI ?! Laissèrent échapper Vase et Focal en même temps.

Tornade sortit des fléchettes de la boîte. Trois étaient jaunes, trois autres rouges, et la dernière n'était pas une fléchette mais ressemblait plutôt à un des shurikens qui s'était planté sur Vase, à la différence que celui-là ne brillait pas. Tornade recula et fixa la boîte des yeux. Elle rétrécit et se transforma en poussière. Tornade venait-t-elle d'avoir recours à de la magie animus juste pour détruire une boîte ? Ne craignait-elle pas pour son âme ?

Elle lança les fléchettes jaunes sur Vase, Focal, et même Impulsion. Lorsqu'ils essayèrent de les enlever, ils se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous faites ? Demanda Vase.

-Je vous prépare à une évacuation d'urgence !

Elle s'apprêtait à leur tirer dessus les fléchettes rouges, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Votre majesté ! C'est Zircon ! Votre garde royale a presque entièrement été vaincue par un animus ! Je ne sais pas comment il a pu les battre, mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Vous devez partir, MAINTENANT !

Impulsion s'apprêtait à lui ouvrir quand Tornade cria :

-NON ! NE LUI OUVRE PAS !

Impulsion arrêta son mouvement, mais c'était trop tard. On entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Tornade tira les trois fléchettes rouges, qui elles aussi, disparurent après avoir injecté ce qu'elles contenaient. Tornade tendit le parchemin sur lequel était écrit la prophétie à Focal, ainsi que l'encrier bleu. Elle s'approcha d'une des oreilles de Vase.

-Rend-toi au palais du royaume le plus proche, et présente-toi devant sa reine en lui disant « Lézard Doré 3 », elle comprendra ce que cela veut dire. A cet instant précis, la porte arrêta de faire du bruit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle s'ouvrit, lentement. Un garde Aile du Ciel se tenait de l'autre côté.

-Votre majesté, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

-Merci de m'avoir ouvert si facilement la porte de votre abri ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

De son corps se mit à s'échapper une sorte d'aura bleue. Cette aura se rassembla au-dessus de l'Aile du Ciel. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement sortie du corps du dragon, celui-ci s'effondra par terre. L'aura se positionna sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se mit à s'allonger, à s'épaissir, à prendre une forme… de dragon ? Des ailes apparurent, puis des pattes, et enfin la tête. Un Aile de Mer était apparu devant eux.

Vase avait peur. Ce dragon avait l'air maléfique. Un picotement désagréable lui parcourait les écailles depuis que la porte s'était ouverte. Son coeur battait la chamade.

Etait-ce lui le dragon qui voulait les tuer ? Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Cependant, le plus troublant était qu'il n'avait pas une tête de tueur.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Demanda Tornade.

-J'ai plusieurs identités, mais je vais vous donner la première, répondit-il. Mes parents m'ont appelé Profondeur. Pour ce que je veux, Ô reine Tornade, vous le savez très bien tout comme vous savez que je suis en partie responsable de vos problèmes. Vous savez parfaitement bien que si je suis ici, c'est parce que je veux la prophétie de votre sœur, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui l'ont déjà entendue ou lue une fois, c'est à dire, VOUS TOUS !

Les picotements s'intensifièrent.

Profondeur ricana.

C'est alors que Vase se sentit lourde, très lourde. Elle sentit ses pattes se désagréger, se diviser en petites particules volatiles qui commencèrent à s'échapper par la seule ouverture de la pièce. Elle vit que c'était aussi le cas pour Focal et Impulsion, mais pas pour Tornade.

-Rrrrh… grogna Profondeur, qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait.

-A ton avis ? Je les mets en lieu sûr, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Tornade, menaça-t-il.

Soudain, Tornade poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le shuriken qu'elle tenait caché dans sa patte venait de s'enfoncer dans celle-ci. Il se mit à briller et de la lumière se mit à envahir son corps.

Profondeur esquissa un sourire victorieux.

-Maintenant, poursuivis-t-il, j'irai cacher ta prison dans un endroit où personne ne pourra te retrouver, AH AH AH ! Condamnée pour l'éternité ! Félicitation !

Tornade lui jeta un regard noir. Un couteau traversa la pièce et trancha la tête de l'Aile de Mer qui tomba par terre. Le sang gicla. Quelques gouttes atterrirent sur Vase. Elle fut écoeurée. Le couteau mutila le reste de son corps qui tomba raide mort.

La lumière happa entièrement Tornade, qui fut ensuite aspirée par le shuriken. Celui-ci arrêta de briller et s'écrasa contre le sol, inerte.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Impulsion essaya de ramasser le shuriken, mais ses pattes s'étaient volatilisées. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se déplacer, ni ramasser quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient presque complètement évaporés lorsqu'un cri leur brisa les tympans.

-AH AH AH ! Ricana la tête de Profondeur. Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi ?

« Comment peut-il être encore en vie ? »

Les différentes parties de son corps commencèrent à se rassembler. C'était vraiment horrible à voir. Après cela, l'Aile de Mer n'avait plus aucune cicatrice.

-Nous nous reverrons, lança froidement celui-ci.

Impulsion, Focal et Vase disparurent dans un amas de poussière, emportés par le vent. La dernière chose que vit Vase fut le regard meurtrier que lui lança Profondeur.


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Vase ne voyait rien. Elle ne sentait rien à part la fraîcheur du vent. Elle repensait à Profondeur. Cet animus-là était réellement méchant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait laissés filé.

« Il lui aurait suffi de lancer un contre-sortilège, non ? »

A moins que Tornade ait prévu cela lors de la composition du sort des fléchettes. Cela pourrait l'expliquer. Mais Tornade… qu'allait-elle devenir ? Pouvait-elle vraiment rester coincée dans un objet magique pour l'éternité ?

En attendant, Vase n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, ni si Focal et Impulsion étaient toujours là, ni si elle allait se reformer bientôt. A un moment, elle sentit de l'eau. Plus tard, elle eut l'impression de prendre de l'altitude. Elle sentit une chaleur intense pendant quelques secondes.

Soudain, elle retrouva la vue. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger mais constata que son corps se recomposait, en partant de la tête jusqu'aux pattes. Elle aperçut ses deux amis à côté.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une gêne dans sa tête. Une phrase apparut au milieu de son champ de vision.

« _Initialisation du mode d'Urgence _»

Attendez… Vase venait de lire cela ? Elle ne savait pas lire… Et pourtant, elle venait de le faire !

« _Mode Urgence initialisé _»

Elle remarqua que Focal et Vase avaient l'air d'être perturbés de la même façon qu'elle. Le message disparut mais une voix résonna dans sa tête.

« _Bonjour, Vase. Si vous __écoutez__ ce message, cela veut dire que la reine Tornade des Ailes du Ciel a jugé que vous aviez une mission importante à remplir tout en étant menacé__e__._

_-_Est-ce que quelqu'un est rentré dans ma tête ?

-_Non, je suis un sortilège conçu pour t'aider dans ta mission. Je tiens à préciser qu'il a fallu 8 mois de travail et 297 rouleaux de parchemin pour me créer._

_-_QUOI ?!

-_Avant de continuer cette conversation, je dois te montrer où tu es sur la carte. _»

Une carte apparut dans l'air, sans pour autant réduire la vue de Vase. La carte du monde était exactement la même que celle de Pyrrhia, à l'exception des détails. On dirait qu'il y avait un peu plus de palais… Au centre de la carte, au milieu de la chaîne de montagnes, il y avait marqué « Diamant ». La position de Vase était indiquée par un point marron. Elle se trouvait au centre sud de Dalem, un peu au nord de là où se situerait l'école de la Montagne de Jade à Pyrrhia.

Soudain, la carte zooma toute seule sur Vase. Elle distingua deux autres points. L'un jaune et l'autre orange. Bizarrement, elle savait qu'ils correspondaient à Focal et Impulsion.

« _Le palais le plus proche est celui de la reine Obsidienne _»

Vase voulut faire disparaître la carte, et celle-ci disparut aussitôt. Il faisait nuit. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait sur une montagne, et que non loin d'elle se trouvait un petit lac de lave.

« Il y a donc un volcan non loin d'ici. Espérons qu'il n'entre pas en éruption. Je ne vois pas de fumée, c'est bon signe, non ? »

Focal lui demanda si à elle aussi, une voix lui parlait dans sa tête. Elle confirma. Impulsion confirma également.

-Bon, résumons, ordonna Vase. On est poursuivi par un dragon qui pour notre plus grand malheur est aussi un animus. Ce dragon veut nos écailles, il semble immortel et il a… fait quelque chose à une reine.

-Et si l'on en croit la dernière strophe de la prophétie, ajouta Impulsion,«_ too late to stop the collapsing _»_,_ il veut détruire quelque chose, peut-être même le monde.

Cela n'était guère rassurant. Mais quelque chose clochait. Puisque c'était un animus, il lui aurait suffi de prononcer quelques mots pour tout détruire, alors pourquoi étaient-ils encore en vie si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose.

-Hum hum, fit une voix venant de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait un dragon un peu plus jeune qu'eux. Il avait des écailles d'un rouge profond, des yeux jaune orangé et ses pattes étaient légèrement palmées. Il devait s'agir d'un hybride.

-Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas aller papoter ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai eu une journée fatigante et j'ai besoin de dormir.

-Oui, nous sommes désolés, assura Focal.

Le dragon partit en direction du lac de lave et se jeta dedans…

« ... »

Il venait de se suicider ? Là, sous leurs yeux, dans l'indifférence la plus totale ?

Il ressortit la tête de la lave, et n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la température extrême du liquide. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de souffrir du tout. Il s'endormit même.

Focal et Impulsion ne semblaient même pas trouver cela étrange.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ce dragon n'est pas encore mort ? Chuchota Vase.

-Bah, c'est un Aile de Lave, répondit Impulsion. Ca paraît logique.

-Il n'y en a pas à Pyrrhia ? Demanda Focal en voyant que Vase restait surprise.

-Non, aucun, affirma-t-elle.

« Donc, il y a des clans de dragons que je ne connais pas, ici »

Le ventre de Vase gargouilla. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis… un jour, voir même deux ! Elle n'avait pas dormi non plus. Comment expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas si faim ni sommeil que ça ?

« Peut-être est-ce à cause des déplacements magiques de ces derniers jours.

-_En effet, certains régénèrent, d'autres conservent l'état de ce qui est transporté. _»

Impulsion affirma qu'elle savait où ils pourraient se procurer de la nourriture, le lendemain. Pour l'instant, ils décidèrent de dormir, près de la chaleur de la lave, mais assez loin quand même pour ne pas y glisser par accident.

Pendant la nuit, Vase rêva qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de dôme en cristal semi-transparent. Ce dôme était très large, assez pour accueillir au moins 500 dragons. Le cristal composant le dôme était coloré par un dégradé de couleurs, même si on voyait des ruptures bien nettes à certains endroits. Le sol était lisse et blanc. Pile au centre du dôme se trouvait un petit objet coloré d'un bleu très pâle, proche du blanc. Cet objet était transparent et ressemblait à une pierre précieuse taillée en forme de sphère facettée. Il faisait la taille de la patte de Vase.

Soudain, la pierre se fissura, puis explosa. Vase eut la sensation d'être secouée par un puissant tremblement de terre, mais il n'y en avait pas. Une vive lumière partit du ciel et commença à aveugler l'Aile de Boue. Elle se sentit disparaître, puis la lumière céda sa place à l'obscurité. Il faisait tout noir.

Des yeux verts apparurent, ceux d'Emeralda si Tornade ne se trompait pas.

-Ackct hs sut fftigjfc st yi pe cjiustx dcs l ffteejf ne qfivefw rg tctidlp, fzqrd uot ptywg, EYYSPDD-RCk EE QWDECJ AC SZJIT !

Vase et ses amis se réveillèrent. Le soleil venait de se lever. Elle eut la surprise de se réveiller en tenant entre ses griffes le morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit la prophétie. Il semblerait que pendant la nuit, elle ait écrit sur le verso un autre charabia, plus court que le précédent.

Impulsion prit la feuille. Elle trempa une griffe dans l'encrier bleu que Tornade avait passé à Focal et écrivit quelque chose en dessous de la phrase. Elle demanda à Vase de poser sa patte sur le parchemin. Elle s'exécuta et dût dire « Focal ». Pourquoi fallait-il prononcer le prénom de son ami Aile de Sable pour lire les messages codés d'Emeralda ? Avait-il un rapport ou étais-ce une coïncidence ?

En tout cas, la phrase qui s'afficha fut celle-ci : « Voici ce qui arrivera si tu ne réussis pas à arrêter le fauteur de trouble, alors par pitié, ENTENDS-MOI ET LIBERE MA SOEUR ! »

Vase-leur raconta donc son rêve, enfin, la toute fin, car elle n'arrivait plus à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant la vive lumière venant du ciel. Où pouvait bien être Emeralda ? Pourquoi l'avait-on ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas parler normalement ? Surtout, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas annuler ce sort ? Vase était certaine que c'était la faute de Profondeur. Mais quand elle pensait à ce qu'il avait dit : « vous savez que je suis en partie responsable de vos problèmes », elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par « problèmes ». Les problèmes de Vase avaient commencé quand elle avait suivi Impulsion jusque dans cette cascade. Elle était presque sûr que c'était là-bas qu'elle était passé de Pyrrhia à Dalem.

Mais plus largement, est-ce que Profondeur serait cette chose « _deeper than life _» ? Il y avait de fortes chances en effet. Dans ce cas, ça voudrait aussi dire que c'est de ça faute si des dragons se font téléporter d'un monde à l'autre comme elle l'a été dans l'arène de Scarlet.

Tornade avait mentionné « l'aube d'une crise majeure ». Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que Profondeur essaie de détruire Pyrrhia et Dalem ?

« Ce n'est pas logique, il n'aurait eu qu'à prononcer une formule magique et pouf tout le monde serait déjà mort depuis longtemps ».

Peut-être que la reine des Ailes de Lave pourrait l'éclairer sur la nature de la menace.

Pour l'instant, ils se contentèrent de voler vers le palais de la reine Obsidienne, qui se trouvait plus ou moins à l'emplacement de la montagne de Jade. D'après sa carte mentale, il se trouvait au pied de la montagne, installé au sud de celle-ci, de façon à être orienté vers la mer.

Focal avait insisté pour qu'ils volent en rase-motte et contournent la montagne, au lieu de directement la survoler. Elle accepta quand même de faire un détour.

Elle aperçut le château, bâti dans la roche. Il était moins imposant que les autres châteaux qu'elle avait vus, mais il semblait solide.

Ils se posèrent devant l'entrée. Aucun garde n'était présent. C'était étrange. Les noires portes du palais étaient grandes ouvertes, mais il n'y avait personne devant. Focal semblait étonné, mais pas Impulsion. Peut-être qu'elle était déjà venue ici vu qu'elle était la messagère de sa reine.

Ils entrèrent. La première pièce s'ouvrait sur plusieurs couloirs. Il y avait quelques statues et broderies qui la décoraient. Un garde (lui aussi un Aile de Lave), leur indiqua que la reine n'était pas dans ce palais. Apparemment, elle avait un palais au coeur de la montagne, et ne se servait de celui-ci que pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Cela pourrait expliquer l'effectif réduit de la garde.

Aussi, elle apprit qu'ils pouvaient y accéder par ce palais. Il leur dit qu'il fallait suivre un certain couloir. Ils pénétrèrent dans celui-ci. Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps. Il n'y avait plus de fenêtre maintenant. Seules des torches permettaient de voir où l'on marchait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils poussèrent des portes en métal et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire. Au centre de celle-ci, Vase remarqua tout de suite un grand trou. Elle avait l'impression qu'une chute sans fin attendait celui qui tomberait dedans bien qu'on aperçoive une légère lueur tout au fond.

Derrière le trou se trouvait un dragon qui les observaient. Il y eut un silence, puis il leur demanda :

-Pour quel motif voulez-vous voir la reine ?

-Nous venons lui offrir trois lézards dorés, s'empressa de répondre Impulsion.

Vase dût se retenir de rire. Impulsion avait dit cela d'une façon tellement naturelle, comme si on disait ceci tous les jours.

-Oh, je vois, répondit-il.

Ils se retourna et attrapa quelque chose derrière lui. Puis, il fit le tour du trou et leur tendit six boucles d'oreilles.

-Enfilez ça et ne les retirez sous aucun prétexte, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de vos écailles, ordonna-t-il.

Vase-les mit. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elles étaient ensorcelées. Mais à quoi pouvaient-elles servir ?

Soudain, Impulsion sauta dans le trou. Vase et Focal se regardèrent, puis Focal sauta à son tour. Visiblement, il fallait aussi faire une saut de l'ange pour entrer dans le palais de la reine Obsidienne. Vase essayait déjà d'imaginer le caractère de la reine… mais sans connaître les particularités de son clan, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Vase sauta. La première chose qu'elle constata fut que le trou était assez large pour qu'elle déploie ses ailes. Plus elle chutait, plus la température montait. Elle apercevait Focal sous elle. Il avait l'air terrifié. C'est alors qu'il disparut dans la lumière.

« Oh non... »

Vase pouvait maintenant voire d'où provenait la lumière. Cette luminosité provenait de magma ! Elle essaya de ralentir, mais elle chutait trop vite, elle serait brûlée vive avant d'avoir réussi à s'arrêter. Son heure était venue, tout ça parce qu'une reine psychopathe envoie se faire tuer ses invités. Dalem trouvait-il cela normal ? Et si… Elle eut une pensée pour ses frères et sœurs qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais à ces frères et sœurs qui devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs jours… et qui n'en auraient plus jamais.

« Et si ces boucles d'oreilles... »

Vase n'eut pas le temps de terminer son hypothèse. Elle sentit la chaleur ardente se propager dans ses pattes, puis son ventre. Elle était dévorée par le magma. La vitesse de la chute la plaqua au sol qui se trouvait recouvert par le liquide brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit que la chaleur ait raison d'elle.


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait une minute que le magma consumait Vase. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Combien de temps faut-il pour mourir de cette façon ? Vase ne le savait pas, mais elle était sûr qu'il ne lui restait très peu de temps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que la chaleur extrême ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle ne souffrait pas. En vérité, elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une source d'eau thermale.

Une autre chose bizarre était qu'elle voyait à travers le magma comme s'il était aussi transparent que l'eau alors qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide opaque.

Pourquoi était-elle en parfaite santé dans ce milieu si hostile ?

« Mais bien sûr ! Les boucles d'oreilles ».

Si les Ailes de Lave vivaient dans cet environnement, ils devaient avoir prévu un enchantement qui permettrait aux autres clans de survivre.

« Comment ai-je pu penser qu'une reine tuait ses invités ? »

Elle se sentait bête. Ses bijoux animusés devaient aussi lui permettre de respirer. Vase n'était pas très à l'aise, mais elle inspira un grand coup. Elle crût s'étouffer lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur du magma envahir ses poumons, mais une fois ce choc thermique passé, elle avait l'impression de respirer normalement. C'était très perturbant.

Elle remarqua qu'Impulsion flottait à côté d'elle. Où était Focal ?

-Brrhh…

Vase baissa la tête et remarqua qu'elle écrasait l'Aile de Sable. Elle nagea vers le haut. De là, elle voyait la surface de séparation entre l'air et la roche en fusion.

-Brbbr br br, essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. C'était difficile de formuler le moindre son dans ce milieu.

Focal se redressa. Il avait l'air lui aussi perturbé par le fait de respirer sous le magma.

-_Vous avez survécu_, annonça Impulsion.

-Brrbbu, répondit Vase. « Oui, mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'on allait plonger dans la lave. »

-Brrb ! Rajouta Focal.

-_Pour parler, il faut que vous essayiez de parler tout en gardant la gueule fermée_, expliqua Impulsion.

-_Crrome chha ?_ Tenta Vase.

-_Oui_.

Vase regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce plus ou moins carrée avec une porte en pierre. Contrairement à ce que Vase avait l'habitude de voir, cette porte était circulaire et ne touchait pas le sol.

-_Je sais où se trouve le vrai château de la reine Obsidienne_, assura Impulsion.

Elle nagea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Focal avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour son collier. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de fondre, à son grand soulagement. Vase se demandait pourquoi il était si important pour lui, et surtout, pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse le sort qu'il contient.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent à flotter au-dessus du vide. Si l'on devait décrire l'endroit où ils étaient, cela ressemblerait à une grosse cavité souterraine remplie de magma. Ils étaient à l'extrémité sud de la cavité. De là, Vase apercevait presque le bout de la grotte qui était presque masqué par un brouillard orange. Des dragons nageaient un peu partout ou discutaient. Des dragonnets se poursuivaient. Au sol, il y avait des bâtiments en pierre un peu partout. Il y avait aussi des ouvertures dans la roche sur les côtés de la cavité. Au centre du plafond, ainsi qu'au centre du sol, il y avait un large trou, toutefois ridiculement petit par rapport au reste de la grotte.

Au sol, un bâtiment se distinguait des autres par sa taille et son architecture. Vase présuma qu'il s'agissait du palais d'Obsidienne.

Impulsion les guida jusqu'à ce bâtiment.

« _La plupart des Ailes de Lave vivent dans la chambre magmatique du volcan de Jade bien que certains préfèrent vivre à la surface dans les __lacs de lave que forment les cheminées secondaires._

-On est dans un volcan ?!

-_Oui. __Pour pouvoir se repérer et communiquer, les Ailes de Lave utilisent des ultrasons. Chaque dragon émet sur une __variation de __fréquence unique._»

Vase ne comprenait pas très bien ce jargon scientifique, mais elle comprit qu'ils avaient chacun leur propre voix, ce qui paraissait en fait plus que logique.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais. Ils étaient dans la salle du trône. Sur celui-ci, la reine Obsidienne les observait. Elle avait des écailles noires, presque comme celles des Ailes de Nuit, parcourues de fines rayures rouges. Elle était plus grande qu'eux. Elle n'arborait aucun bijou.

-_A qui ai-je l'honneur ? _Demanda-t-elle.

-_Je suis Impulsion des Ailes du Ciel._

_-Je m'appelle Focal des Ailes de Sable._

_-Je suis Vase… des Ailes de Boue. Nous sommes ici parce que la reine Tornade nous a demandé de vous dire…_

« _Lézard Doré 3_ »

-_Lézard Doré 3,_ reprit-elle.

Obsidienne sembla réfléchir après avoir entendu cela, puis, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle les emmena dans une pièce qui se trouvait derrière son trône. Derrière le siège se trouvait une porte blindée ressemblant à la salle verte du palais de Tornade. La porte n'était pas verte mais de la couleur de la roche qui composait le château. La porte s'ouvrit et donnait sur une salle sphérique. Le sol n'était pas plat. Des meubles en pierre étaient accrochés aux parois de la pièce. Ils entrèrent et la porte se verrouilla.

Vase remarqua une carte du monde sur un mur. Cette carte était remplie de ratures et de figurés que Vase ne comprenait pas.

-_Savez-vous ce que veut dire le code Lézard Doré 3 ?_ Demanda Obsidienne.

-_Pas exactement, _répondit Vase_._

_-__Ce code veut dire que vous détenez des informations capitales pour empêcher une crise de grande ampleur. Mais avant de me donner ces informations, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au palais des Ailes du Ciel. Des dragons m'ont rapporté que la moitié de la garde royale a été massacrée et que la reine avait disparu._

Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, la prophétie et l'intervention de Profondeur. La reine demanda à ce qu'ils lui montrent la prophétie. Miraculeusement, le parchemin n'avait pas brûlé. Obsidienne attrapa un flacon contenant une sorte de gel et en étala avec sa patte sur tout e parchemin. Elle indiqua que cela empêcherait le parchemin de se détruire lorsqu'il sortirait du champ d'action des boucles d'oreilles (c'est à dire lorsque Vase le lâcha).

-_Je ne sais pas si c'est un peu déplacé de poser la question, _commença Focal,_ mais quelle est la fonction de ce genre de salle ?_

-_Ces salles sont blindées et entièrement étanches à la magie animus. Aucun sort ne peut sortir ou entrer, du moins, tant que la porte est scellée. Toutes les reines en ont une. C'est un secret, je compte sur vous pour ne pas aller le crier sur les toits. On s'en sert comme cellules de crise._

Obsidienne lut la prophétie.

-_Tout cela n'est guère rassurant,_ marmonna-t-elle. _Encore moins quand on le combine aux dernières nouvelles…_

-_Lesquelles ? _Questionna Impulsion.

-_L'Aile de Nuit qu'Emeralda était chargée de retrouver a été assassiné. On n'a retrouvé que sa tête dans une grosse marre de sang. A côté, un message écrit avec son sang disait : « __G__oûtez-moi ce sang, c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais dégusté !__ »_

Vase était certaine que Profondeur était le psychopathe responsable de cela.

-_Il faut réunir un conseil du Diamant le plus tôt possible, _décréta la reine.

Elle marmonna quelque chose, puis le parchemin de la prophétie se dédoubla une fois, puis deux fois. Elle passa un exemplaire à chacun des dragons et en garda un pour elle.

« Encore une animus ? »

Obsidienne rassembla quelques affaires, dont la prophétie, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit et Vase et ses amis la suivirent. La reine chuchota quelque chose à un garde, puis elle sortit du palais. Ils se mirent à filer vers le centre de la chambre magmatique.

-_Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup d'animus à Dalem ?_ Demanda Vase.

-_Oui, _répondit Impulsion. _Le gène de cette magie est très répandu. D'ailleurs, la plupart des reines actuelles le possèdent._

_-Mais ce n'est pas le cas à Pyrrhia, n'est-ce pas ? _Ajouta Focal.

-_Non._

Elle se garda de leur raconter les légendes sanglantes.

Soudain, Vase se mit à voir flou. Tout devenait flou autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta. Elle vit que Focal, Impulsion et même Obsidienne s'étaient arrêtés. Vase se mit à avoir le vertige. Elle avait l'impression de tourner dans tous les sens.

C'est alors que le flou disparut en même temps que le vertige. Elle se sentit chuter et s'écrasa contre de la pierre froide.

« Du froid ? »

Elle ne sentait plus la chaleur du magma. En fait, il n'y en avait pas autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une grotte. Focal, Impulsion et Obsidienne étaient à côté d'elle.

Soudain, Vase sentit qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle essaya de respirer mais elle n'y arriva pas. Le magma qui se trouvait dans ses poumons devait empêcher l'air d'y pénétrer. Elle eut une violente envie de vomir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle cracha tout le magma qui était en elle sur le sol. Après cela, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Où avait-elle été téléportée ? Dans cette grotte, il y avait des tables, des étagères, une série de parchemins bien rangés, un tableau…

Elle devait certainement se trouver dans l'Ecole de la Montagne de Jade. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais des dragons de clans différents étaient en train de la fixer des yeux, bouches bée. Derrière eux, elle reconnut Tsunami, la dragonnette du Destin.

-EH ! D'où sortez-vous ? Lança celle-ci. Et qu'est-ce que…

Elle se tut en voyant Focal vomir du magma. Il y eut un long silence, puis Obsidienne prit la parole :

-Bonjour, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni où nous sommes, mais je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés. Je dois vous prévenir que dans quelques secondes, nous allons disparaître de la même manière que nous sommes apparus.

-Hein ? Lança un des élèves.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Continua Tsunami.

-Je suis…

Vase commença à voir le décor se flouter.

« Oh oh... »

Un des élèves de l'équipaile qui était devant eux ne se floutait pas. Cela voulait certainement dire qu'il allait se téléportait avec eux. Il s'agissait d'une Aile de Glace. Avant même que le décor ne se floute plus, Obsidienne arracha une des boucles d'oreilles de Focal. Deux autres boucles identiques apparurent dans ses pattes. Elle les lança à Vase qui les attrapa. Vase comprit et se rua sur l'Aile de Glace pendant que Focal remettait son bijou. Dans la précipitation, la patte de Vase se cogna contre une stalagmite et son sac se décrocha. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le ramasser. Le décor était très flou à présent. Elle essaya de sauter sur l'Aile de Glace qui se débattit. Vase fut prise d'un vertige, et vit qu'il en était de même pour l'autre dragonne. Elle profita de cet instant pour lui mettre les boucles de force.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Cria-t-elle.

Vase n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Sa vue redevint bien nette et ressentit du magma brûlant sur ses écailles. Elle se dépêcha de respirer le liquide brûlant. Ils étaient au sol, au centre de la chambre magmatique, juste au bord du gouffre menant aux entrailles de la terre.

L'Aile de Glace était totalement paniquée. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens et avait l'air de s'étouffer. La pauvre, elle se retrouvait dans un milieu totalement opposé à celui où vivait habituellement son clan. Après une minute, la dragonne constata qu'elle était toujours vivante et se calma. Des dizaines de dragons assistaient à la scène, de loin, sans oser intervenir.

L'Aile de Glace jeta un regard noir à Vase et hurla :

-RRRUUHG !

Elle enleva une de ses boucles d'oreilles et la jeta. Elle ne partit pas bien loin. Elle allait enlever la deuxième quand…

-_Endors-toi !_ Ordonna Obsidienne.

L'Aile de Glace jeta un regard surpris vers la reine, puis s'effondra au sol. La reine ramassa la boucle d'oreille et la lui rattacha.

-_Tout en restant endormi, suis-moi_, ajouta-t-elle.

L'Aile de Glace se leva. Ses paupières étaient baissées. Obsidienne se dirigea vers son palais, suivie de Vase, Focal, Impulsion et la dragonne qui nageait tout en étant inconsciente. C'était très perturbant.

Obsidienne avait-elle bien fait d'ensorceler la dragonne ? D'un côté, c'était mal de prendre le contrôle d'autrui, mais d'un autre côté, elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est si la reine ne l'avait pas empêché de retirer sa deuxième boucle. Vase comprit alors que les deux boucles avaient été ensorcelées séparément, comme une sécurité au cas où on en perde une par accident.

Ils retournèrent dans le bunker qu'ils verrouillèrent.


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

-_J'annule tous les sorts que je t'ai jeté__s__ jusqu'à présent__,_ lança Obsidienne.

L'Aile de Glace ouvrit les yeux, lentement. En voyant Obsidienne, elle recula et réalisa qu'elle était prise au piège dans une salle sans issues. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer un souffle de glace mais ne réussit pas. Les températures extrêmes du magma neutralisèrent son attaque. Voyant qu'aucun de ses agresseurs ne bougeaient, elle s'immobilisa, toujours sur la défensive.

-Bugggrr ! Hurla-t-elle.

-_Calme-toi, ordonna Vase, on ne te veut aucun mal._

La reine des Ailes de Lave lui expliqua comment parler.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée ? _Demanda-t-elle.

_-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna Vase._

_-__Hermine._

_-Bien, Hermine, nous ne t'avons pas kidnappée,_ déclara Obsidienne. _Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ces temps-ci, il se passe des choses étranges, et tu as été victime de l'une de ces choses, tout comme nous._

-_C'est à dire ? _Interrogea Hermine.

Ils durent lui raconter à peu près tout. Ils mirent du temps à tout lui expliquer. Elle ne crut pas tout de suite pour Profondeur, Dalem, et le volcan, mais elle fut contrainte d'y croire. Elle avait l'air abattue. En même temps, apprendre tout ça faisait un sacré choc, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Vase lui avoua qu'elle venait aussi de Pyrrhia. Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'Obsidienne était une animus, elle eut très peur. Il fallait dire que l'incident de Spectral avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs aux Ailes de Glace.

_-Ecoute, _ordonna la reine_, nous, c'est à dire toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, y compris toi, devons aller à un conseil très important. Tu dois venir avec nous. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir t'ensorceler, mais je serais contrainte de le faire si jamais tu partais. Comprends-tu ?_

_-… Oui, _acquiesça-t-elle.

-_Parfait._

Ils sortirent du bunker, puis se dirigèrent vers le trou dans le plafond de la cavité. La reine Obsidienne nageait plus vite qu'eux. Vase sentait un courant qui les poussaient vers le haut. Après un certain temps de nage, Vase sortit du magma et se retrouva à l'air libre. Elle se dépêcha d'évacuer tout le liquide de ses poumons et aida Hermine à faire de même. Celle-ci réalisait qu'elle venait vraiment de nager dans de la lave.

Ils prirent encore de l'altitude afin de sortir du cratère du volcan. Vase repéra tout de suite le Diamant sur sa carte mentale. C'était assez loin. A plusieurs heures de vol.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Ils avaient faim et étaient fatigués de cette longue journée de vol. Hermine n'avait pas parlé de tout le voyage. Ils aperçurent le Diamant. Il s'agissait d'un dôme. En fait, c'était exactement le même dôme que dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Ils se posèrent devant l'entrée. Une ouverture dans la roche d'une montagne permettait de pénétrer dans le Diamant. Ils entrèrent. Devant eux se tenait la grande salle où 500 dragons pouvaient se réunir.

Ils ne se rendirent pas là. Ils empruntèrent un escalier menant vers un sous-sol. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. De part et d'autre de celui-ci se trouvaient des séries de portes. Lorsqu'ils en ouvrirent une, ils tombèrent sur une chambre individuelle.

« _Je vois que tu te poses la question. Lorsque les reines se réunissent ici, de nombreux dragons se déplacent pour assister aux prises de décisions. C'est donc pour cela que le sous-sol est consacré à des dortoirs en libre-service. _»

-Reposez-vous, ordonna Obsidienne. Le conseil aura lieu ce soir à minuit. Je viendrai vous chercher. Elle entra dans la première chambre qu'elle croisa et s'enferma dedans. Vase, Focal et Impulsion se regardèrent, puis partirent chacun dans une chambre. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes. Il n'y avait la place que pour deux dragons.

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Hermine.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Vase acquiesça. Elle ferma la porte après qu'elle fut entrée.

-Si j'ai bien compris, toi aussi tu viens de Pyrrhia, alors pourquoi tu restes avec eux ? Ils n'essaient pas de t'aider à rentrer et toi non plus tu n'essaies pas. Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Si je reste avec eux, c'est parce qu'avant tout, Pyrrhia ET Dalem sont menacées. Il faut bien que quelqu'un la stoppe, non ? Aussi, parce que ce monde est assez différent du nôtre.

Hermine fixait ses boucles d'oreille. Vase-les retira.

-Je ne suis pas ensorcelée si tu te poses la question, affirma-t-elle.

Elle remit ses boucles. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à nouveau à la porte. C'était Obsidienne. Il serait bientôt minuit. Ils devaient s'avancer.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la grande salle. Un vacarme résonnait dans toute la pièce. Des centaines de dragons étaient assis en cercles autour du centre. Le centre de la pièce était le seul espace dégagé. Au centre, devant la foule, il y avait plusieurs plateformes surélevées organisées toujours en cercle. Vase présuma que c'était là que les reines se réuniraient. Obsidienne leur indiqua d'aller se placer devant une plate-forme bien précise. Il y en avait dix. Ils se placèrent devant celle où la reine des Ailes de Lave leur avait dit de se placer.

« Oh Oh... »

De là, ils étaient très exposés. Le public les voyait très bien. Focal semblait triste. Il fixait quelqu'un des yeux. Cette personne était un Aile de Sable de la foule. Il avait l'air partagé entre la colère et le soulagement. Difficile à dire à cette distance.

-Qui c'est ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est… C'est Zénith, répondit-il.

C'était l'ami de Focal que celui-ci attendait lorsque. C'est à ce moment que Vase remarqua que le public était composé de dragons de plein de clans, tous mélangés.

Soudain, des battements d'ailes retentirent. Vase leva la tête. Les reines arrivèrent par le ciel et se posèrent toutes en même temps sur les plateformes. Obsidienne était sur la plate-forme autour de laquelle ils s'étaient assis. Certaines de ces reines appartenaient à des clans que Vase ne connaissait pas.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer, déclara une reine dont Vase ne connaissait pas le clan.

-J'imagine que si Obsidienne a demandé une séance le plus tôt possible, c'est parce qu'elle a des éléments nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la reine des Ailes de Mer.

-C'est exact, confirma l'intéressée.

Elle leur raconta la prophétie, Profondeur, ainsi que d'autres éléments. L'Aile du Ciel qui se tenait à la place de Tornade pâlit en entendant ce qui s'était passé avec sa reine. Elle était plus jeune que les autres reines. Elle devait être reine par intérim.

-Un inquiétant incident s'est produit dans mon royaume, ajouta la reine des Ailes de Pluie. Je vous préviens, c'est très glauque.

Elle soupira.

-A la lisière nord-est de notre forêt, on a retrouvé des centaines de corps sans vie. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un suicide de masse. Environ 666 dragons se sont pendus à des arbres.

Un murmure de surprise s'éleva du public.

-Il s'est avéré qu'il n'y avait que 30 morts. Les autres étaient des illusions. A côté de ce massacre, on a retrouvé un parchemin. Le voici.

Elle leva un morceau de parchemin. Sur celui-ci, des chiffres étaient écrits avec du sang. Mais… ces chiffres bougeaient. On aurait dit un compte-à rebours. En dessous de celui-ci était signé « Vous savez très bien qui je suis ».

-Onze heures seize minutes et dix-huit virgule deux cent quatre vingts secondes. C'est le temps que nous laisse le responsable de cela pour l'arrêter.

-Je confirme ! Cria une voix venant de l'assemblée.

Le silence le plus total se fit dans la pièce. Le dragon qui avait crié cela s'envola et se posa en un éclair au milieu des reines. Il s'agissait d'un Aile de Pluie.

Il s'inclina puis :

-Je vous laisse ce temps pour détourner mes plans car c'est exactement le temps qu'il me faut pour les mettre en œuvre.

Il releva la tête. Sa manière de se comporter rappela à Vase Profondeur. Etait-ce lui ? Elle l'avait vu sortir du corps d'un Aile du Ciel. Il pourrait faire la même chose, ici.

Vase voulut intervenir, mes ses pattes ne répondaient pas à ses ordres.

Des dragons armés décollèrent d'un peu partout dans la pièce pour aller encercler le fauteur de trouble.

-Rendez-vous ! Ordonna l'un des soldats.

Vase sentit comme de l'électricité parcourir le terrain, et elle eut l'impression de se prendre un choc électrique. Ses boucles d'oreilles propageaient de l'électricité le long de son corps. Il en était de même pour ses amis. Le collier de Focal réagissait de la même façon.

La décharge était douloureuse, mais elle était supportable.

« Serait-ce une sorte de dispositif censé neutraliser la magie animus ? »

-Je dois vous avouer que je vous ai menti, déclara l'Aile de Pluie. En vérité, vous, reines, n'allez pas disposer de ce temps pour m'arrêter puisque j'ai besoin de VOUS !

Une onde choc parcourut le terrain. Les gardes qui l'encerclaient furent changés en verre, pétrifiés.

« QUOI ?! »

Une aura bleue s'échappa de l'Aile de Pluie qui s'effondra. Profondeur se matérialisa.

Soudain, toutes les reines à l'exception de l'Aile du Ciel se mirent à se décomposer en particules blanches. En quelques secondes, elles avaient disparu.

Profondeur se tourna vers Vase. Il s'approcha d'elle. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, le rendant encore plus terrifiant.

Vase voulait fuir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ! Au contraire, ses griffes s'agrippaient au sol !

-Comme on se retrouve, lança Profondeur. Prépare-toi à faire un petit somme.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, leva la patte, prêt à la décapiter…

Quand soudain, quelque chose se cogna contre Profondeur et le propulsa contre une plate-forme. Il s'agissait d'un Aile de Lave. Il avait planté quelque chose dans Profondeur. L'Aile de Mer psychopathe regarda son agresseur, puis ce qu'il lui avait planté. Il le retira.

L'Aile de Lave s'embrasa entièrement, telle une torche vivante. Cependant, Profondeur ne semblait pas le moins du monde souffrir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un gêneur de ton genre, déclara-t-il à l'Aile de Lave. Je dois partir, mais sache que tôt ou tard, tu regretteras de m'avoir privé de mon plaisir !

Profondeur se décomposa en particules blanches, mais lâcha un objet cubique. Au moment où celui-ci toucha le sol, des arcs électriques se mirent à le foudroyer avant de perdre de la puissance.

L'Aile de Lave arrêta de brûler et un soldat qui n'avait pas été pétrifié versa une sorte de liquide transparent qui se solidifia au contact du cube.

Vase pouvait à nouveau se déplacer. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi ce psychopathe avait-il besoin de capturer des reines ? Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son premier animus, c'était le premier qui se servait de son pouvoir pour faire du mal.

Ses amis étaient terrifiés, mais Hermine était terrorisée. Le public paniquait. Certains dragons s'enfuyaient, d'autres restaient plantés sur place.

Elle vit que Zénith se rua sur Focal.

-Focal ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu !

-Je vais bien, rassura-t-il. Tu m'as manqué !

Ils se serrèrent.

-Qui sont ces dragons ? Demanda Zénith en désignant Vase et les autres.

-Ce sont mes amis, répondit-il.

-Oh…

Il parut surpris.

-Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourr...

-CALMEZ-VOUS ! Hurla la reine par intérim des Ailes du Ciel.

Le silence mit quelques minutes à arriver.

-Au regard de l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je me vois contrainte de placer Dalem en état d'urgence !

Un rayon de lumière rouge sortit du sol au centre de la pièce. Il fonça vers le ciel. Il resta allumé pendant une trentaine de secondes, puis s'éteint.

Les courants électriques qui la parcouraient s'arrêtèrent.

L'Aile du Ciel regarda Vase.

-Vous ! Suivez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Vase et ses amis s'exécutèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

C'est alors que l'objet cubique qu'avait fait tomber Profondeur roula et se cogna contre Vase. Qu'était donc cet objet ?

Soudain, l'objet émit une série de bruits aigus, puis dispersa de la fumée tout autour de lui.

Vase se mit à tousser, puis elle perdit connaissance.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Vase se réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été gazée. Le produit devait être très puissant, car elle ne sentait pas encore ses membres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une grotte. Elle distinguait un couloir sur sa droite, mais celui-ci était fermé par une grille. La grotte était bien éclairée et des parchemins déroulés traînaient de tous côtés. Devant elle, au fond de la pièce, une sphère flottait dans les airs. Une deuxième, plus grosse était posée sur un réceptacle. Vase voyait qu'un flux d'énergie passait de la petite à la grosse.

Elle essaya d'avancer, mais n'y arriva pas. Où était-elle ?

-Tu es réveillée, fit une voix familière.

Quelqu'un arriva par la gauche. C'était Profondeur !

Vase fut prise de terreur. Dans cet état, elle ne pourrait pas riposter s'il l'attaquait. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

-Comment m'avez-vous enlevée ?

-C'est simple, tu as respiré du gaz et pouf ! Te voilà à moi, répondit-il.

Il fit une pause.

-J'ai renoncé à te tuer, avoua-t-il. Tu dois te demander pourquoi. La raison est très simple. Pour mener mon plan à bien, je dois extraire de la magie animus de toutes les reines.

La sphère qui flottait derrière lui était donc une reine ?

-Mais le processus d'extraction est très lent. Du coup, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me divertir.

Il attrapa un miroir et le tendit devant Vase, de façon qu'elle voie son reflet. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna envie de vomir. Son corps avait disparu, il ne restait que sa tête, accrochée au mur de la grotte. Pourtant, elle était toujours vivante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Paniqua Vase.

-Je t'ai ensorcelée, tout simplement, pour éviter que tu ne t'enfuies avant que je t'aie expliqué ce que j'ai à expliquer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux annuler l'enchantement à tout moment.

Profondeur s'en alla vers le fond de la pièce. Il la retenait prisonnière d'une horrible façon.

C'est alors que sa carte mentale s'ouvrit toute seule. Elle se trouvait au nord-est de ce qui correspondrait au Royaume de Glace de Pyrrhia. Des points jaunes et oranges se trouvaient au-dessus de la rivière des Cinq-Queues.

« _Tes amis arrivent avec un bataillon __de__s Serres __Grise__s__ pour te délivrer et arrêter Profondeur. Essaie de gagner du temps. Ils seront là dans sept ou huit heures s'ils continuent de voler à ce rythme. _»

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Heureusement que Tornade leur avait injecté ce sortilège. Grâce à lui, ses amis savaient où elle était.

Profondeur revint vers elle.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tu le penses, dit-il.

-…

-C'est juste qu'il y en a qui aiment par exemple voyager, et moi, j'aime des choses que la quasi-totalité des dragons détestent, comme par exemple, le goût du sang, ou encore...

-Faire des génocides ? Suggéra Vase.

-…Tu y as vraiment cru ?! AH AH AH !

Il mourut de rire.

-Je n'ai tué personne ! J'ai juste ramassé des feuilles que j'ai transformés en dragons puis ordonné de se pendre !

-… Et l'Aile de Nuit qui a fait la prophétie ?

-Je lui ai fait la même chose qu'à toi, à part que je l'ai empêché de bouger ou parler.

-La garde royale ?

-Là, je les ai ensorcelés avant de les tuer. Ils devraient revenir à la vie dans quelques jours.

-La magie animus ne peut pas ressusciter qui que ce soit ! Rappela Vase.

Profondeur baissa la tête.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Personne n'a réussi à le faire. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste remarqué que… Autant que je te le montre en pratique.

Vase sentait que ce qu'il allait faire n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

-J'ensorcelle Vase l'Aile de Boue pour que…

-NON ! Hurla Vase.

-… son corps se régénère dix secondes après sa mort et que son âme ne quitte pas son corps pendant ce délai.

Il décrocha sa tête du mur. Il s'approcha d'une stalagmite et leva en l'air la patte qui tenait Vase.

-STOP ! Se débattit celle-ci.

Il fracassa son crâne contre la roche. Vase eut très mal, elle sentit ses os se fracturer. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Elle eut l'impression de s'endormir brutalement.

Vase se réveilla presque immédiatement après s'être endormie. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, elle était accrochée au mur de la grotte. Profondeur se tenait devant elle.

-Tu vois ? Ca a marché, tu n'es pas morte ! Annonça-t-il tout joyeux.

-VOUS ÊTES UN GROS MALADE ! Hurla Vase.

Il eut un fou rire. Vase avait-elle été morte un instant ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir.

« _Vase ?! VASE ?!_

-Quoi ?

_-Ouf, tu es vivante. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais morte. _»

-Dis-moi, ça te dirait de m'aider à finaliser mes projets ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous aiderai-je ?

-Peut-être parce que je te le demande poliment ?

Elle ne devait pas l'aider. Ce serait le contraire de gagner du temps.

-J'ensorcelle Vase l'Aile de Boue pour qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de nuire à moi ou à mes intérêts…

-Quoi ?! Jamais je ne vous aiderai à tuer tout le monde !

-…et qu'elle oublie sa dernière parole et ma dernière parole.

-C'est d'accord, accepta Vase.

Profondeur la détacha du mur et murmura quelque chose. Vase sentit son corps réapparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-L'extraction de magie est presque finie pour cette reine, dit-il en pointant la petite sphère qui flottait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand le flux d'énergie s'interrompra, tu pourras récupérer la sphère et la remplacer par une de celles qui se trouvent sur l'étagère. Fais attention ! Ne les brise surtout pas.

Vase s'imaginait ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle en brisait une par inadvertance. La reine qu'elle contenait risquait de sortir et de compromettre l'expérience de son nouvel ami.

« Finalement, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, il est juste incompris ».

Vase changea la sphère. En réfléchissant, elle se dit que quelque chose clochait.

-Pourquoi tu as capturé les reines devant des centaines de témoins ? Tu aurais pu les enlever une par une pendant la nuit et les ensorceler pour qu'elles oublient leur escapade nocturne. Personne n'aurait envie de t'arrêter.

-C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus classe quand il y a un public !

-Si tu le dis…

Vase n'était pas convaincue du tout. Elle se souvenait de lorsqu'il avait essayé de la tuer. Elle avait eu très peur. Tous les dragons présents avaient peur pour leur vie. Aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait cela classe.

Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas réellement tué, et qu'il n'avait en réalité tué personne, il lui faisait beaucoup moins peur. Elle éprouvait même de la pitié. Il avait l'air… seul... Vase culpabilisait de ne pas lui avoir encore dit que ses amis savaient où ils étaient. Elle espérait avoir une chance de les raisonner, de leur montrer que Profondeur n'est pas le monstre qu'ils croient.

C'est alors qu'elle se remémora une question importante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire avec la magie des reines ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Profondeur se remplirent d'une lueur d'excitation.

-Je cherche à faire des manipulations sur le continuum espace-temps, annonça-t-il. C'est à dire voir si on peut remonter le temps, aller dans le futur, voir ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un paradoxe se produit.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport avec les reines, il ajouta :

-Jadis, les reines ont enchanté un objet, le joyau de Diamant, pour qu'il permette de mettre en vigueur certaines lois sur la magie animus. C'était pour empêcher des individus malintentionnés de zombifier toute la planète ou de détruire le monde par exemple.

Il fit une pause.

-J'ai réussi à contourner certaines de ces lois, comme par exemple tous les dispositifs qui neutralisent l'utilisation de la magie animus, mais pour manipuler l'espace-temps, il me faut modifier la loi qui m'empêche de démarrer mon expérience. Seules les reines ont le pouvoir de le faire, et seulement si elles sont d'accord à l'unanimité. Oh, mais rassure-toi, je ne compte pas effacer toutes ces lois, je vais juste m'ajouter comme une exception à celles-ci.

-Qu'as-tu fait d'Emeralda et de Tornade ?

-Tornade... elle est dans le tas avec les autres reines. Emeralda… c'est qui déjà… ah oui ! Je me souviens.

Il fouilla une des étagères de la pièce et en sortit un flacon contenant une écaille.

-C'est-elle, dit-il. Par contre, je ne peux pas lui rendre son état normal, pas maintenant. Elle risquerait de compromettre nos projets.

-C'est vrai… soupira Vase.

-Je reviens, je dois m'absenter un certain temps. Je te laisse gérer l'extraction, d'accord ?

-Ca marche ! Répondit Vase.

Profondeur sourit et disparut dans un flot de particules blanches.

« Il se téléporte... »

Cela faisait plus de six heures que l'Aile de Mer était parti. Vase avait trié les reines, et il n'en restait que deux à extraire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?!

Elle en avait marre d'être seule, ici. Elle avait exploré le couloir qui se trouvait à droite lorsqu'elle était accrochée au mur. Il y avait une porte tout au bout mais Vase ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Elle était bloquée par quelque chose.

Pour passer le temps, elle avait décidé de fouiller les étagères pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui lui permettrait de patienter. Elle trouva un vieux livre.

C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un. Un livre. Celui-ci avait l'air vraiment, vraiment très ancien. Son titre était écrit dans un alphabet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement. Certaines pages étaient écrites en dragon (elle regrettait de ne pas savoir lire), mais la majorité était écrite dans une langue inconnue.

Soudain, elle sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face. Profondeur était en train de se matérialiser sous ses yeux. Elle lui demanda où il était passé et il lui répondit qu'il faisait les préparatifs finaux de l'extraction. Il remarqua le livre ouvert. Vase lui demanda ce que c'était.

-Oh, ça, c'est juste un vieux livre écrit dans une langue oubliée. La seule raison qui me pousse à le garder c'est que quelqu'un l'a immunisé contre la magie animus. Par conséquent, on ne peut pas le traduire, ce qui le rend mystérieux.

« _Vase ? Tes amis interviendront dans moins de cinq minutes, prépare-toi. _»

Elle n'était pas encore prête à les raisonner ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de trouver les bons mots. Profondeur remarqua qu'elle était tendue.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle finit par le mettre au courant du raid imminent. Il s'affola. Il prit un sac qui traînait par terre et se dépêcha d'y fourrer les reines. Vase lui passa le flacon d'Emeralda. Il prit la sphère contenant la magie des reines.

-Vase, je vais devoir t'ensorceler puis m'enfuir, sans toi, sinon, ils risqueraient de te faire accidentellement du mal, déclara-t-il.

-On se reverra ? Demanda Vase.

-Oui, on se reverra.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-J'annule le dernier sort que je t'ai jeté et…

Quel dernier sort ? Celui qui l'avait empêchée de mourir ? Mais ce n'est pas le genre de sort qui s'annule une fois qu'il est terminé…

Vase avait l'impression qu'il terminait le sort dans ses pensées. Elle sentit son corps rétrécir, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il avait encore fait disparaître tout son corps sauf sa tête. Il l'accrocha au mur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bizarre ? Ce n'est pas à cause du fait que j'ai l'air décapitée… C'est à cause d'autre chose… mais je ne vois pas quoi... »

Elle réfléchit.

« C'est peut-être à cause du dernier sort qu'il m'a jeté, avant celui-ci, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir que ce soit quelque chose de troublant... »

Soudain, une explosion retentit. La porte du couloir vola en éclat, projetant beaucoup de poussière en l'air. Un projectile fendit l'air et s'écrasa sur la table. Du gaz commença à s'échapper. Profondeur courut vers le fond de la pièce. Les boucles d'oreilles de Vase (dont elle avait oublié l'existence) lui piquaient. Le gaz commençait à lui brûler la gorge.

Des dragons armés de lances pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le gaz avait rapidement envahi la grotte, ce qui procurait une visibilité quasi nulle. Elle entendit beaucoup de bruits de pas, puis au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

-RAS !


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le gaz s'était dissipé. Les soldats qui devaient probablement être les Serres Grises venaient de sortir. Vase vit Focal entrer dans la pièce, suivi du reste de la bande. Focal aperçut Vase et poussa un cri d'horreur qui lui brisa les tympans.

-Je ne suis pas morte ! Assura-t-elle.

Ses amis la regardèrent. Ils étaient tous dégoûtés de la voire dans cet état.

-VV… Vase ? Balbutia Impulsion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… …. … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'inquiéta Hermine.

-Il m'a ensorcelée… répondit-elle.

-Attention ! Cria Focal.

Il lança sur Vase une sorte de flacon qui se brisa sur sa tête. Le choc la décrocha et elle roula jusqu'au pattes d'Hermine, qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Vase sentit son corps grandir. Après quelques secondes, elle était à nouveau dans son état normal. Focal lui expliqua que quelqu'un avait ensorcelé le contenu du flacon pour annuler tous les sortilèges qu'on aurait pu jeter sur sa cible.

-Est-ce que tu sais où il est parti ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Non, répondit Vase, mais je sais ce qu'il cherche à faire…

Une partie d'elle lui hurlait de ne pas en dire en plus.

-Il t'a raconté ses plans ? S'étonna Hermine.

-Oui, je crois qu'il m'avait ensorcelée à ce moment-là.

Il n'y avait pas que ça… Même en étant libéré de tous les enchantements qu'il aurait pu lui avoir jeté, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de dévoiler tous ses plans.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

-Il veut utiliser la magie des reines pour modifier quelque chose qu'il a appelé le joyau de Diamant.

Impulsion et Focal voyaient de quoi il s'agissait. C'était la pierre précieuse qui flottait au centre du dôme du Diamant.

-Il a presque fini de récupérer leur magie, poursuivit-elle, et je l'ai… je l'ai… je l'ai aidé…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, rassura Impulsion. Il pouvait te faire faire n'importe quoi.

-Il a aussi avoué qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne et que tous les morts qu'il avait causés étaient tous des mises en scènes.

Cette dernière phrase les laissa sans voix. Ils se demandaient si c'était vrai, mais bon, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le vérifier.

Ils se mirent à fouiller la pièce. Leur attention fut rapidement portée sur le livre qui traînait, ouvert sur la table. Elle leur expliqua que Profondeur n'avait pas réussi à traduire ces écritures. Ils se penchèrent chacun à leur tour, pour voire à quoi ressemblait cet alphabet étrange.

-Biznes segodnya byl khorosh… lut Focal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Vase.

-C'est la première phrase, ajouta Focal. Il y a écrit « les affaires furent bonnes aujourd'hui. »

-Tu arrives à lire ça ?! S'exclama Impulsion.

-Oui, pas vous ? répondit-il.

Comment pouvait-il connaître une langue oubliée depuis si longtemps que même un animus ne pouvait pas la retrouver ?

Voyant leur silence, Focal continua à lire :

-Ya obmenyal trekh korov na animirovannyy mech. Eto krasivo, legko i ochen' udobno. Ya nadeyus', chto eto tak zhe tverdo, kak i krasivo. Eti drakony byli ochen' shchedrymi.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Interrogea Hermine.

-En gros, quelqu'un a fait du troc pour acheter une arme animusée. J'ai l'impression que c'est le journal de bord de quelqu'un.

-Comment arrives-tu à lire ça ? Demanda Vase.

Comme il restait silencieux, elle rajouta :

-Ca a un rapport avec ton secret.

Focal pâlit.

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Ne me force pas à l'avouer s'il te plaît.

Vase se demandait vraiment quel était son secret. Surtout pour qu'il ne veuille pas le leur révéler malgré la confiance qu'ils s'accordaient entre eux.

Mais à présent, elle aussi avait un secret. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent qu'elle pensait que Profondeur était juste bizarre et pas méchant. Elle comprit donc ce qu'il ressentait et arrêta de poser plus de questions.

-Si vous voulez, je peux feuilleter le livre et voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, proposa-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent. Pendant ce temps, ils fouillèrent la grotte et Vase apprit que les Serres Grises était une sorte d'armée réduite comprenant des dragons de tous les clans qui menaient des raids lorsqu'une intervention rapide et efficace était nécessaire, au nom du Diamant.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose d'utile, juste des gribouillages géométriques sur des parchemins et des babioles. Tous ces gribouillages se ressemblaient : une ligne coupée en deux par une autre ligne. Et un arc de cercle qui reliait les deux parties de la première ligne en passant par le bas. Visiblement, il s'était enfui avec toutes ses affaires importantes.

Focal les appela. D'après lui, sur la dernière page où des écritures étaient présentes (car il y avait au moins une centaine de pages blanches), il y était écrit la prophétie. Il disait que sur la page d'avant était marquée la prophétie du Continent Perdu. Sur celle d'à côté, il y avait la prophétie de la montagne de Jade. Encore avant, il y avait la prophétie des Dragonnets du Destin. La prophétie précédente était la dernière et était intitulée la prophétie du Temple d'Aryonnos.

La seule que Vase connaissait était bien sûr celle des Dragonnets du Destin.

« Mais, ils n'ont jamais existé à Dalem... »

Le plus troublant était la date. Focal l'avait lue rapidement. Elle indiquait 5009 ap. G.I.

Mais il était claire que personne n'avait écrit dans ce livre depuis des lustres. Donc, comment ce faisait-il qu'il y ait une date aussi récente ?

Ce livre cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr.

Un autre passage choisi au hasard daté de quelques jours (la datation dans ce livre laissait vraiment à désirer) mentionnait un certain « fort de l'ouest ». D'après ce passage, des livres plus intéressants que celui qu'ils tenaient s'y trouvaient. Ce passage était mystérieux, car c'était la seule page du livre où le symbole des dragons était dessiné. Hermine remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit en tout petit qui faisait le tour de l'emblème. Focal essaya de le lire :

-Smotrite proro… prorochestvo Almaznogo Dragotsen… nosti Sootvetstvuyet « Drev… Drevnim znaniyam».

Il releva la tête.

-Voir la prophétie du joyau de Diamant, correspond au « Savoir antique ».

-Est-ce que ça veut dire… qu'il faut retrouver… cet endroit où sont stockés des _livres _? Demanda Hermine.

-Ce serait possible, répondit Impulsion. Mais pour l'instant, on doit terminer de fouiller cet endroit.

Ils s'y remirent. Vase allait s'y remettre lorsque Focal l'en empêcha.

-Vu ce que mentionne ce livre, je vais être obligé de révéler mon secret, tôt ou tard, si on veut arrêter Profondeur. J'aimerai quand même l'avouer au moins de personne possible. Je me limiterai à toi. Mais tu devras me jurer de ne le dire à personne, murmura-t-il.

-…

-On ne pourra aller chercher les informations dont on aura besoin qu'à deux. Je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu. Pour l'heure, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit.

Vase se remit à fouiller. Focal s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer son secret ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? C'était très mystérieux. Et pourquoi ils ne pourraient aller chercher les bouquins qu'à deux, et pas plus ? Elle n'aurait pas la réponse tout de suite.

Ils arrêtèrent de fouiller. Il n'y avait plus rien à trouver maintenant. Un membre des Serres Grises vint les avertir que son général voulait les voir à l'extérieur de la grotte. Elle n'avait pas fait attention avant, mais elle remarqua que les Serres Grises avaient tous des écailles et des yeux gris. Tous du même gris.

« _Lorsqu'ils partent en mission, ils s'équipent d'un objet animusé qui leur donne cette couleur, une invulnérabilité à beaucoup de choses et des sens plus efficaces. _»

Il les mena jusqu'à un autre dragon. Ils se ressemblaient tous avec cette couleur. Celui-ci leur apprit que chacune des reines venait d'apparaître dans son palais. Elles n'avaient pas de souvenirs de l'endroit où elles étaient retenues captives. L'état d'urgence prenait fin mais Dalem restait en alerte maximale. Le temps accordé par Profondeur pour l'arrêter arrivait à expiration dans un peu plus d'une heure. Il paraissait qu'Emeralda avait elle aussi été libérée.

Mais cela voulait dire que l'Aile de Mer allait pouvoir entamer la phase finale de son plan. Il ne restait que très peu de temps pour le retrouver.

Ils décollèrent. Vase constata qu'à Dalem, le nord-ouest de la carte ne correspondait pas au Royaume de Glace. Sur sa carte mentale, il était marqué à cet emplacement « Royaume de Spectre ». A quoi les dragons appartenant à ce clan pouvaient-ils bien ressembler ? Le terrain avait l'air très plat et le sol très sombre bien qu'il soit presque midi.

Ils avaient reçu pour ordre de se rendre au palais de la reine Shadow, reine des Ailes de Spectre, qui se trouvait à peu près au centre de son royaume.

Ils volaient vers le sud est. Le palais n'était pas si loin d'eux que ça. En revanche, ses façades extérieures avaient la même couleur que le sol si bien que Vase ne l'avait pas aperçu tout de suite. Ils s'y posèrent. Ce palais était différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir.

La plupart des palais s'étiraient vers le ciel. Celui-ci s'étendait au sol. La seule chose qui dépassait la hauteur du premier étage était une tour au centre du palais.

Des gardes les laissèrent entrer. Vase les observa quelques secondes. Ces dragons étaient vraiment bizarres. Au début, elle avait cru qu'ils n'avaient pas d'ailes, mais en fait, celle-ci se confondent avec leurs écailles. Ils avaient des nuances de couleur très foncées. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'ils possédaient trois ailes. La troisième se trouvait sur leur dos.

« Comment peut-on bien voler comme ça ?

-_Cela leur permet d'aller plus vite et d'être plus stable en vol. Ils ont aussi une technique de combat qui leur fait former qu'une seule grande aile avec les trois pour foncer telle une flèche sur leur cible. Le contrecoup ne les blesse pas. _»

Vase remarqua que lorsqu'ils déployaient leurs ailes, celles-ci prenaient des couleurs très claires, presque blanches. C'était beau.

« _Certains peuvent même prendre cette couleur lorsqu'ils volent à des vitesses faramineuses. Mais à la différence des Ailes du Ciel, plus ils volent vite, plus il est dur pour eux de prendre des virages_. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, mais ils étaient à présent dans la salle du trône. La reine les attendait. Ils étaient à peu près au centre du palais, mais étrangement, des vitraux sur les murs laissaient passer la lumière du soleil. Entre les vitraux, de grandes baies vitrées, même au plafond, permettaient de voir l'extérieur. Il devait certainement y avoir un système complexe de miroir. La reine allait parler quand soudain, une explosion retentit.

Un rayon de lumière s'éleva haut dans le ciel depuis le volcan de Jade. On aurait pu croire qu'il entrait en éruption, mais non. C'était juste un puissant flux d'énergie.

Une série d'explosions similaires retentirent. Un peu partout sur Dalem, des rayons de lumières fonçaient vers le ciel.

« Serait-il trop tard ? »

Les flux d'énergie, après avoir atteint une certaine altitude, se mirent tous sans exception à converger vers le Diamant.

Le paysage se mit à devenir flou. Allaient-ils encore être téléportés ? Lorsque tout redevint net, Vase fut envahie par une vague de froid. Elle était gelée. Plus aucun rayon de lumière à l'horizon, mais de la neige à perte de vue. Elle se trouvait probablement dans le Royaume de Glace.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses amis. Ils étaient là eux aussi, et frigorifiés, sauf Hermine évidemment. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient voir le palais de la reine Avalanche. Il avait l'air très proche d'eux, même si elle savait qu'il était assez loin.

Mais au fait, il n'y avait pas un système de défense dans le Royaume de Glace qui shootait quiconque n'était pas un Aile de Glace ?

« Espérons qu'il ne nous remarque pas... »

Ils restèrent là à attendre dans la neige pendant cinq minutes. Une tempête se préparait et la température diminuait. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Voyant leur détresse, des Serres Grises leur prêtèrent leur bijou animusé. Vase se sentit plus forte lorsqu'elle en équipa un. Le froid disparut instantanément. Elle remercia celui qui lui avait passé le sien. Ses écailles étaient toutes grises à présent. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le lui repassa et elle reprit ses couleurs.

-Il y a un problème, marmonna Impulsion.

D'habitude, le flou revenait assez rapidement pour les ramener à Dalem.

Mais là, cela faisait quinze minutes et ils étaient toujours au milieu de la neige.

Hermine leur signala qu'un certain nombre d'Ailes de Glace arrivait vers eux depuis le sud.

C'est alors que le monde autour d'eux devint flou. Mais pas de la même manière que les fois précédentes. Cette fois, le flou et le net se succédaient violemment, rapidement.

Lorsque tout redevint net, ils marchaient sur des dalles de pierre, dans le palais des Ailes de Spectre. Il faisait terriblement bon ici comparé à la température du Royaume de Glace.

Les rayons de lumière convergeaient toujours vers le Diamant. La terre tremblait légèrement. On sentait que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire.

Soudain, les rayons de lumières disparurent à l'exception de celui qui fonçait sur le Diamant. Celui-là se mit à se concentrer sur le dôme. L'énergie devait être rassemblée dans un espace si étroit que la lumière qu'elle émettait arrivait à faire mal aux yeux de Vase malgré la distance et la vitre qui les séparaient.

Une phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Vase :

« _Boarders will disappear »_

Une onde de choc décolla du Diamant. Elle fut tellement puissante que Vase recula. Les vitres manquaient de se briser.

Une deuxième onde de choc, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Une dizaine se succédèrent.

Le paysage se floutait et redevenait net aussitôt. De la glace apparaissait et disparaissait pour laisser place à un buisson. Des dragons volaient dans le ciel et l'instant d'après n'étaient plus nul part.

_La dixième onde de choc fut accompagnée d'une vive lumière qui rendit Vase aveugle._


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 

La cécité de Vase dura une longue minute. Après cela, elle vit qu'une lumière intense irradiait la pièce. Elle perdit en intensité, lentement.

Lorsqu'elle put voir normalement, elle remarqua que le paysage à l'extérieur avait changé. L'herbe sombre était à présent recouverte de neige à certains endroits… … Il y avait même ce qui avait l'air d'être des morceaux de montagnes à certains endroit, surgissant brusquement du sol. Ceux-ci commencèrent à partiellement s'écrouler. Derrière le trône de la reine, elle pouvait voir… au loin… elle pouvait apercevoir le palais de la reine Avalanche.

Au-dessus d'eux, une vingtaine d'Ailes de Glace regardaient en dessous d'eux, stupéfaits.

« Non, on n'aurait quand même pas... »

Elle remarqua que comme elle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur.

« _J'ai l'impression que ta carte du monde est obsolète, veux-tu que j'essaye de réparer cela ?_

_-_Euh... Oui ?

-…_ Je n'y arrive pas. La topographie du terrain a changé brutalement, mais de façon anormale._

-C'est à dire ?

-…_ Je ne peux pas légender la carte. _»

Elle ouvrit sa carte mentale. La carte ne s'afficha pas tout de suite.

-_Je crois que j'ai réussi à pal__l__ier le problème. _»

Sa carte apparut. Vase se trouvait au centre des Royaumes de Glace et de Spectre… Attendez… Elle est dans deux royaumes en même temps ? Les territoires des différentes reines ne peuvent pas se superposer

« -_Puisque la carte est à jour, je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe._

-Alors ?

-_Je crois que ce qu'a fait Profondeur a nécessité une quantité d'énergie colossale, au point que l'espace-temps a été durablement __altéré, cette fois._

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « cette fois ».

-_A chaque fois que le décor se floutait et que tu pass__ait__ de Pyrrhia à Dalem et inversement, l'espace-temps était altéré. Cette fois, l'énergie qu'a utilisée Profondeur, combiné__e__ au fait que l'espace-temps était déjà fragile, a dû faire fusionner les deux mondes._

_-_TU N'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!

-_Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je viens juste de le remarquer ! _»

-Est-ce que c'est la fin ?! S'inquiéta Focal.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermine. Sinon, on serait déjà morts.

La reine laissa s'échapper une petite flammèche, puis soupira, avant d'annoncer :

-Non, ce n'est pas la fin c'est le début de la fin.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Les trois premières strophes de la prophétie se sont réalisées, il ne reste plus que la dernière, expliqua-t-elle. Il est peut-être trop tard…

-Non ! Protesta Vase. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, c'est tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Focal. Il le lui rendit.

-En attendant, poursuivit la reine, nous allons devoir affronter d'autres problèmes. J'imagine qu'aucune des reines de Pyrrhia n'est au courant de ce qui se tramait chez nous. Il faudrait éviter qu'une guerre se déclare juste à cause d'un criminel.

La reine s'approcha d'Hermine.

-Dis-moi, on est bien dans ton royaume, non ?

-Oui, mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Répondit Hermine.

-Eh bien, tu es une Aile de Glace. Chez nous, vous vivez pour la plupart aux pôles, et il semble que la partie de Pyrrhia dans laquelle nous sommes soit très froide. Le palais qui se trouve derrière nous doit donc être celui de ta reine. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je dois lui envoyer un message avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Avalanche, répondit-elle.

La reine ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis :

-Bonjour reine Avalanche. Je suis navrée que nous nous rencontrions dans cette situation.

Etait-elle en train de parler par télépathie avec la reine des Ailes de Glace ? C'était fort probable. elle arrêta de parler, comme si elle attendait une réponse.

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre tout de suite. Nous allons devoir nous entretenir, face à face. Je vous attends. Lorsque vous sortirez de votre palais, vous verrez une colonne de lumière. Je vous attendrez tout en bas. Venez le plus vite possible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis se tourna vers Vase et ses amis.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'utile, n'est-ce pas ? affirma la reine.

-Non, confirma Focal, qui s'était empressé de répondre.

-Bien, même si le monde est en danger, vous devez vous reposer. Si vous êtes trop fatigués, vous n'aurez plus assez de force pour aider. Steppe va vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres.

Un garde leur fit signe, puis ils le suivirent. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Ce palais avait l'air d'un vrai labyrinthe.

L'Aile de Spectre les mena jusqu'à une salle. Il y avait des lits et des coussins un peu partout. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Lorsque Vase entra, le garde lui passa quelque chose, puis s'en alla. Elle ferma la porte.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvaient un mot ainsi qu'une sorte d'écaille ressemblant parfaitement aux siennes. Le mot disait : « Glisse ça entre tes écailles pour qu'on puisse se contacter » et était signé « Profondeur ».

L'Aile de Mer était donc le garde qui les avait mené jusqu'ici ?

La boîte commença à disparaître. Elle s'empressa de cacher la fausse écaille sous sa patte, avant qu'un de ses amis ne la voie. Elle sentit un picotement.

« Mince... »

Elle releva la patte. La fausse écaille s'était immiscée entre les siennes. Elle pouvait contenir n'importe quel sort.

-Vase ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda la voix de Profondeur.

Elle sursauta. Ses amis semblaient n'avoir rien entendu. Elle fit mine de ne pas être ensorcelée et alla s'allonger.

« Quel sort m'as-tu jeté ? »

-Je te promets, j'ai juste ensorcelé ce que je t'ai passé pour qu'on puisse se parler. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

« C'était toi le garde qui nous a conduit ? Tu le possédais ? »

-Oui, mais il croira que tout s'est passé comme si je n'étais pas intervenu.

« Est-tu au courant de ce que tu as fait ? »

-Je n'avais pas prévu que Dalem et Pyrrhia fusionnent…

« Si tu continues à faire tes expériences, ces deux mondes disparaîtront ! »

-C'est impossible.

« Où es-tu ? »

-Juste derrière la porte de la pièce. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû t'ensorceler sans ton consentement pour gagner ton amitié. S'il te plaît, ne me dénonce pas.

« Et je fais quoi moi ?! Je ne veux pas être accusée de complicité ! »

-Ecoute, je viens de tout vérifier à l'instant, et c'est impossible que je sois à l'origine des distorsions spatio-temporelles.

« ... »

-Premièrement, les petites distorsions ont commencé bien avant que je ne démarre mes projets. Lorsque je vous ai attaqué au palais des Ailes du Ciel, je n'avais pas encore lancé de sort sur une reine.

« Mais pourquoi te comporter comme un terroriste si tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions ?! »

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais des goûts bizarres. J'avais envie de voir ce que ça faisais de jouer le grand méchant. Tu vois, avec la magie animus, tout est possible, du coup, on peut faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas en situation normale.

« ... »

-Je continue. Deuxièmement, je fais un parfait coupable. J'ai l'air d'un psychopathe et je me mets à dos toutes les reine. Ce serait facile pour la personne qui est à l'origine de nos problèmes de tout me mettre sur le dos.

« …nos problèmes… tu avais avoué à Tornade que tu étais la source de nos problèmes. »

-Je voulais me faire passer pour le grand méchant. Je suis aussi une victime dans cette histoire.

Elle entendit un soupire.

-Ecoute, j'interromps mes expérience et je commence à traquer le responsable. Je dois te laisser, mais je reste devant la porte, au cas où..

Elle sentait qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Vase était habitée par le doute. Profondeur avait-il dit la vérité ? Etait-il innocent ? Quelqu'un se servait-il de sa stupidité pour détruire le monde dans l'ombre ? Cela pourrait être fortement plausible. Mais Profondeur pourrait essayer de l'embrouiller, de lui faire croire un mensonge. Cependant, si elle arrivait à douter de sa sincérité, cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas ensorcelée, ou au contraire, qu'il la forçait à douter pour qu'elle croie qu'il ne lui avait rien fait et qu'il était innocent.

« Peut-être qu'il dit la vérité, mais dans ce cas, il avait agi bêtement. »

Soudain, Focal les appela. Il tenait le mystérieux livre. De la lumière sortait des pages.

En vérité, lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, seule la page suivant la dernière page sur laquelle il y avait des écritures brillait.

Vase vit des lettres briller, apparaître les unes après les autres, formant des mots, puis des lignes.

Focal se mit à lire en même temps que les mots apparaissaient :

-Dvadtsat' shest'. Sliyaniye bylo zaversheno…

-Tu ne pourrais pas lire en dragon ? Demanda Vase.

-Non, c'est trop compliqué, répliqua-t-il. Ya mogu pereyti k sleduyushchey chasti. Diversiya aktivna. Net novostey ot al'fa, khoroshiy znak. Putanitsu budet trudno rasprostranyat', plokhoy znak. Raschetnoye vremya do raspada: odna-dve nedeli …

Il fit une pause.

Preduprezhdeniye ! Obnaruzheny potentsial'nyye nepriyatnosti: Glubina, More, Animus i…

Focal pâlit.

-I Vaza, Gryaz'Proverka. Sleduyushchiy shag: unichtozheniye tseli "Fort Khirou". Obnovleniye zaversheno, shifrovaniye vypolnyayetsya. Il y a une signature, « Omega »

Aucune lettre ne continua d'apparaître. A la place, les lettres se mirent à clignoter.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! S'écria Focal.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent ses amis.

-Le texte est en train de s'effacer ! Il est en train de se changer en quelque chose de bidon !

Vase, elle, ne voyait rien. Toutes les lettres de cet alphabet bizarre se ressemblaient pour elles.

Les lettres arrêtèrent de scintiller et la date de 5010 ap. G.I. apparut. Les dates étaient donc fausses puisqu'ils étaient en 5012 ap. G.I.

-Maintenant… tout le texte a été remplacé par… _la princesse disparue_.

-Mais tu te souviens de ce qui y était vraiment écrit, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Hermine. Parce que si jamais tu venais à oublier un message qui s'écrit tout seul dans une langue que personne ne parle à part toi… on serait mal.

-Le début disait exactement ceci : vingt-six. La fusion s'est achevée. Je vais pouvoir passer à la partie suivante. La diversion est active…

Il hésita.

-Pas de nouvelles… de nouvelles d'Alpha, bon signe. La confusion aura du mal à se répandre, mauvais signe. Temps estimé avant effondrement : une à deux semaines…

Il baissa la tête, puis la releva.

-Ensuite, ça disait « Gêneurs potentiels détectés ». Le texte a mentionné deux noms…

-Lesquels ? Questionna Impulsion.

-Celui de Profondeur, et celui de Vase.

-Moi ? S'étonna Vase.

-Oui, répondit Focal.

-Ce que tu as lu ressemble à un journal de bord de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup, commenta Impulsion.

-Et qui sont Alpha et Oméga ? Demanda Vase.

Pourquoi son nom apparaissait-il à côté de celui de Profondeur ? Qu'était donc cette « diversion » ?

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à théoriser. Tous étaient convaincus que les informations de ce livre étaient importantes. Une phrase résonna dans la tête de Vase : « _Something deeper than life _». Elle se rappelait que cela faisait parti de la prophétie. La chose en question était-elle Profondeur, ou bien un autre individu dont l'identité n'était connue de personne.

-Vase ? Fit Profondeur.

Elle sursauta. Il n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Quoi encore ? »

-Quelque chose d'étrange se produit lorsque j'essaie de traquer le coupable. Dès que je formule une formule, rien ne se passe. Ca pourrait être normal s'il était protégé par un sort de protection. Mais là, il se passe que j'oublie tout de suite le sort que j'ai jeté une fois que j'ai terminé celui-ci.

« ... »

-C'est la première fois que je croise quelqu'un qui se rend indétectable de cette façon.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était la reine Shadow qui entrait dans la pièce. Elle était accompagnée d'un garde. Vase savait que celui-ci était Profondeur, bien qu'elle n'aurait su dire comment elle le savait.

Les portes se fermèrent toutes seules. Le garde Aile de Spectre se mit à se tordre de douleur, puis l'aura bleue de Profondeur en sortit, laissant son hôte s'écrouler. Celle-ci fut violemment projetée contre le mur le plus éloigné, et l'Aile de Mer se matérialisa en pleine chute, blessé.


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

La reine Shadow ricana.

-Pfff… Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour mieux te camoufler, Profondeur, railla Shadow.

Vase était inquiète. La reine des Ailes de Spectre parlait sur un ton mauvais. Même ses amis avaient l'air d'avoir plus peur d'elle que de Profondeur.

-Hmm… fit-elle en fixant Focal. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour voir quel est le secret que tu caches. Ton aura parle d'elle-même.

Il sembla surpris.

-Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas la reine Shadow.

Le livre s'échappa brusquement des pattes de l'Aile de Sable et atterrit dans celles de la fausse Shadow. Celui-ci disparut d'un coup.

-Je vois, vous avez chapardé ce livre au minable qui vient d'essayer de me jeter un sort qui lui-même l'a chapardé au fin fond d'une grotte.

Vase était tétanisée par la peur. Qui était le dragon qui se tenait devant eux ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Risqua Hermine.

-Je peux te le dire, mais après, je devrais te tuer.

Soudain, Focal fut soulevé par une force invisible, qui le positionna juste devant la fausse reine. Son collier se décolla de ses écailles.

-Oh oui, je vois que tu ne veux surtout pas que je retire ce collier devant tes amis… ou devant qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je vois la peur qu'ils te rejettent après, ou même qu'ils te tuent. Je vois la peur que je m'en prenne au crétin qui a eu l'idée de te sauver lorsque toute ta famille a été tuée quand tu avais 4 ans. Cette terreur est délicieuse ! Mais avant, que dirais-tu d'un spectacle ?

Soudain, Vase eut très faim. Il y avait plusieurs dragons autour d'elles. Elle n'en connaissait aucun. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait un Aile de Mer blessé. Quelle chance ! C'était son plat préféré !

Elle lui sauta dessus et commença à le dévorer.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train d'attaquer un dragon ! Elle était entourée de dragons ! Oh non, ils avaient sans doute prévu de la tuer ! L'un d'eux, qui était blanc, poussa un grognement.

-_Je vous en supplie ! Ne me tuez-pas !_ Cria…

Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Mais pire, elle remarqua qu'elle était un dragon. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle s'aperçut que les dragons présents dans la pièce la regardaient, terrorisés. Mais, ils ne devraient pas avoir peur. Ils pourraient la tuer d'un coup de queue.

Soudain, le sortilège s'arrêta. Vase se souvint de tout, de son nom, de ses frères et sœurs, de Pyrrhia… Elle regarda ses griffes maculées de sang. Elle se souvint avoir mangé Profondeur et y avoir pris du plaisir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait une horreur pareille ? Heureusement qu'il s'était jeté un sort pour pouvoir se régénérer.

-Bien, vous voyez que je peux vous manipuler comme de vulgaires marionnettes et que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, annonça la fausse reine. Focal, je te laisse le choix de ta punition. Tu as deux options. Si tu choisis la première, j'efface de vos mémoires ma visite et je m'en vais. En revanche, si tu choisis la seconde, vous vous souviendrez de tout, mais je révélerai ton secret à tes amis.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle rajouta :

-Je suis déçue, Focal. Je pensais que tu aurais choisi le lavage de cerveau.

Elle glissa une griffe sous le collier de Focal.

-Tu penses que c'est le seul moyen pour avoir une chance de m'arrêter, mais détrompes-toi. Je vois l'avenir. J'aurai détruit le monde avant que vous ne m'arrêtiez.

Elle ricana.

-Mais, d'un autre côté, je vois qu'il y aura un peu plus de souffrance si jamais je montre ta vraie nature ici, maintenant. Ya znayu, chto vy musorshchik.

-Ty monstr! Chto vy poluchayete ot ubiystva i prichineniya vreda? Répondit Focal.

-Lichnoye udovletvoreniye, répliqua la dragonne.

Elle arracha son collier d'un coup sec. La force invisible qui maintenait Focal en l'air cessa de fonctionner. Il regarda Vase dans les yeux. Il… Il pleurait ?

Son corps devint tout noir. Il se mit à rétrécir. En même temps qu'il rapetissait, ses membres se rassemblèrent pour se réorganiser. Il arrêta de rétrécir lorsqu'il eut atteint la hauteur d'un tiers de celle d'un dragon. La transformation s'acheva. A la place de son ami Aile de Sable se tenait une petite créature. Celle-ci se mit à genoux, puis s'appuya contre le sol à l'aide de ses pattes avant. Elle releva la tête. Un torrent de larmes sortait de ses yeux. Ses yeux ! La créature avait exactement les mêmes que Focal. Elle fixa Vase, puis rebaissa la tête.

« Non… Focal ne serait quand même pas... »

-Et si ! votre ami qui a volé à vos côtés n'était depuis le début qu'un misérable charognard.

Le choc que Vase reçut à ce moment là fut encore plus violent que celui qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de son cannibalisme. Son ami qui avait été embarqué dans cette histoire par sa faute ne serait qu'un animal ?

« Non ! »

Ce n'était pas un animal ! Il avait tout d'un dragon !

-Vos réactions face à cette nouvelle sont décevantes, soupira la fausse Shadow. C'est pour ça que je déteste l'amitié.

Sous sa vraie forme, Focal portait des bouts de tissus bleus et gris. Dans son dos, Vase reconnut la griffe élancée dont certains charognards se servaient pour tenter d'attaquer un dragon. Elle remarqua que tout en pleurant, il faisait glisser une de ses pattes jusqu'à son ventre.

-Bon, vous me donnez envie de vomir. Récupère ton collier, toi.

Elle laissa tomber par le terre le collier. A ce moment, Focal se leva brusquement et planta une sorte de dague miniature dans l'imposteur. Il s'appuya dessus. Il la retira après.

-Pfff, tu es ridicule. Tu crois vraiment avoir un calmant assez puissant pour me faire… perdre connaissance ?

La dragonne s'endormit en un éclair. Tous restèrent là, sans bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes. La fausse reine se réveilla d'un coup.

-Ah ah… C'est trop drôle. Vous avez vraiment cru que ça marcherait ? Je vous préviens, la prochaine fois que vous vous dresserez sur mon chemin, ce sera la mort pure et simple. Une mort lente et douloureuse bien sûr, sinon, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Soudain, un cercle noir apparut autour d'elle. Un rayon noir en sortit. Lorsqu'il disparut avec le cercle, la fausse reine n'était plus là.

Focal avait remis son collier, et s'était retransformé en Aile de Sable. Son bijou avait à nouveau fusionné avec ses écailles. Il les regardait, les yeux plein de larmes, guettant leur réaction.

-Alors… tu es vraiment… balbutia Impulsion.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je ne vous l'ai pas dit plutôt pour une raison évidente. Les dragons mangent les charognards. Je suis un charognard. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Il baissa la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que son secret soit cela. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Mais si personne ne parlait, c'était aussi parce que Profondeur se trouvait au milieu d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait.

-Mais alors, t'es son complice ? Paniqua Hermine.

-Non, attendez… je… bafouilla Profondeur.

-Il est innocent, déclara Vase.

-Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'étonna Hermine.

-Je vais vous expliquer, promit-il.

Il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il avait dit à Vase. Ses passions horribles, ses expériences, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Vase dans la grotte. Il se garda de parler de l'implant qu'il avait passé à Vase.

Soudain, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent violemment. Profondeur se téléporta. Des gardes envahirent la pièce. Voyant que le danger n'était plus là, ils laissèrent entrer la reine, la vraie cette fois. L'Aile de Spectre que l'Aile de Mer avait possédé venait de se réveiller, mais il n'avait été témoin de rien.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Shadow.

C'est alors que la reine Avalanche entra dans la pièce, suivie de sa garde rapprochée.

Les deux reines remarquèrent l'impact sur le mur causé par Profondeur lorsqu'il avait été propulsé contre le mur.

-Un… Un dragon s'est fait passé pour vous, reine Shadow, expliqua Vase. Il nous a enfermé ici avant de nous menacer et de nous attaquer.

-Pourquoi le sol est-il recouvert de sang, tout comme tes griffes ?

Comment répondre à cela sans mentionner Profondeur ?

-Il… Il m'a… Il m'a jeté un sort pour que… balbutia Vase.

-...Pour qu'elle essaie de me tuer. Elle m'a aussi ensorcelé avec un sort de guérison, mentit Focal. Après cela, elle a levé les enchantements.

Avalanche écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous avez été attaqués par un animus ? Interrogea la reine des Ailes de Glace.

-Oui, votre majesté, confirma Hermine. Nous venions de trouver une preuve de sa culpabilité concernant les récents évènements lorsqu'il est venu et l'a fait disparaître.

La reine des Ailes de Glace avait l'air partagée entre la colère et la peur, bien qu'elle cachait très bien ses émotions.

-Si c'est un animus, que peut-on faire pour l'arrêter ? Avez-vous un plan ? Demanda Avalanche.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, reprit Shadow, mais environ la moitié de la population de Dalem est animus.

La reine des Ailes de Glace cachait bien sa surprise. Elle demanda à s'entretenir seule avec Hermine. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Focal se dirigea vers un autre couloir. Impulsion et Vase le suivirent. Elle était presque sûre qu'il tournait au hasard. Ils finirent par débarquer dans une cour intérieure bien que Vase était sûre de ne pas en avoir aperçue lorsqu'elle avait survolé le palais.

-Puisque nous sommes seuls ici, nous pouvons reprendre notre conversation sur mon secret… soupira Focal.

La végétation était plus claire par ici. De l'eau coulait d'une fontaine.

-Que veux-tu qu'on te dise d'autre ? Questionna Impulsion.

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Certes, ça nous a fait un choc sur le moment lorsqu'on l'a appris, continua-t-elle, mais tu as réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais un dragon. Tu as même accepté de sacrifier ton secret pour que l'on conserve l'un des seuls nouveaux indices que l'on a. Comment pourrait-on t'en vouloir après ça ? Tu es autant un dragon que nous, et puis, honnêtement, je suis sûre qu'on aurait tous fait les mêmes choix si l'on était à ta place.

Vase était entièrement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Impulsion.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, confirmèrent Vase et Impulsion en même temps.

-Et puis, je suis celui de la bande à qui on a le plus de chose à reprocher, déclara la voix de Profondeur.

Vase crut qu'il lui parlait grâce à l'implant, mais ses amis se redressèrent brusquement. L'Aile de Mer se matérialisa juste à côté d'eux.

-Comment ça, « celui de la bande » ? Interrogea Impulsion.

-Je croyais qu'après ce qui s'était passé, vous aviez compris que je n'y étais pour rien et que j'avais intégré votre équipe… rétorqua Profondeur.

-On n'a jamais dit ça ! Protesta Focal.

Il y eut un silence. L'Aile de Mer avait l'air énervé.

-Bon, je m'ensorcelle, moi, Profondeur des Ailes de Mer, pour que je ne puisse dire que la vérité pendant les cinq prochaines minutes.

-J'ai un moyen très simple de vérifier si tu t'es bien jeté ce sort, affirma Focal. Aimes-tu Vase ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il allait répondre quand il se tut.

-Je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question, grogna-t-il.

-Il s'est bien jeté ce sort, confirma Focal.

Pourquoi Focal avait-il posé cette question. Est-ce que Profondeur l'aimait ? C'était normal qu'il ne réponde pas à cette question. Mais, cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il l'aimait. En général, on ne cherche pas à mentir quand la réponse est « non », non ?

-Est-ce que tu n'as en effet aucunement l'intention de détruire le monde ? Est-ce que tu n'as rien à voir avec le dragon qui s'est fait passé pour la reine Shadow ? Interrogea Impulsion sur un ton assez sévère.

-Oui et oui ! Répondit-il avec empressement.

-Comment s'assurer que tu ne nous trahiras pas ? Enchaîna l'Aile du Ciel sur un ton d'interrogatoire.

-… Je vous jure que je ne vous trahirai pas.

-Peut-être qu'à cet instant, tu le penses vraiment, mais que, plus tard, tu auras changé d'avis.

-… … … Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à me poser des questions pièges ? J'ai envie de vous aider à sauver le monde. Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours, et aussi, un animus vous serez fort utile !

-Ca me dégoûte de dire ça, mais je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de lui, affirma Focal.


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Vase.

-Je viens de me rappeler d'un détail qui m'avait échappé lorsque j'ai lu le dernier message du livre, assura Focal.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Au début, ça ne m'avait pas paru important, continua l'Aile de Sable, et surtout, j'avais oublié. Je me suis souvenu qu'ils parlaient d'un certain Fort… Fort Khirou. Le message disait qu'il s'agissait de sa prochaine cible.

-J'imagine que tu connais cet endroit, répliqua Profondeur.

-En effet… Il s'agit de ce que les dragons appellent le repaire de charognards le plus à l'est.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent Vase et Impulsion.

-Je n'y suis jamais allé, rajouta Focal. J'étais trop jeune quand mon village a été rayé de la carte. J'ai survécu grâce à une poutre en bois qui s'était écroulée. Elle m'a protégé des débris qui tombaient de partout. Quelques heures plus tard, Zénith m'a trouvé et sauvé. La seule chose dont je me souviens de ce qui nous a attaqué était un symbole gravé sur un mur.

-A quoi ressemblait ce symbole ? Demanda Profondeur.

-Il était trop complexe pour être décrit avec des mots, répondit Focal.

-Alors, penses-y et je vous ferai voir, proposa l'Aile de Mer.

Focal sembla hésiter, puis il se concentra. C'est alors qu'une image apparut dans le champ de vision de Vase. Elle était très floue et instable. Certaines parties se dégradaient et se réparaient. Vase avait du mal à voir ce qu'il y avait à voir. L'image disparut subitement. Personne n'avait déjà vu ce symbole, mais le tracé qu'elle avait vu avait l'air très géométrique.

-On s'éloigne du sujet, remarqua Impulsion. Pourquoi un animus s'en prendrait à un repaire de charognard ?

-Ah euh… oui, balbutia Focal. J'ai trois hypothèses qui me viennent à l'esprit. La première, celle que je pense être la moins plausible, il fait ça pour le plaisir. La deuxième, c'est qu'il y a là-bas quelque chose dont il a besoin. La troisième, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas qu'il ne veut pas qu'on trouve et par conséquent, il chercherait à le détruire.

-Et quel serait cette chose ? Enchaîna Vase.

-Aucune idée ! S'écria l'Aile de Sable. Il pourrait s'agir de n'importe quoi.

-Attends, es-tu en train de suggérer que l'on se rende là-bas ? S'inquiéta Impulsion.

-Exactement, répondit Focal. J'avais prévu de vous révéler mon secret au tout dernier moment. Le seul moyen de s'introduire discrètement pour avoir le temps de tout fouiller, c'est que Profondeur clone mon collier.

-… Est-ce que tu es en train de dire… tenta Vase.

-Mon collier ne sert pas à transformer un charognard en dragon, il permet de changer l'un en l'autre. Zénith avait fait cela pour qu'il puisse se faire passer pour un. Vous voyez tous à quel plan je pense.

« Se transformer… en animal ? »

En vérité, c'était une excellente idée. S'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'élaborer un autre plan, ils pourraient en revanche être efficace de cette façon.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils se sentiraient sûrement très vulnérables. Certes, s'ils avaient un objet magique leur permettant de maintenir une transformation, il leur suffirait de s'en débarrasser pour recouvrir toute leur puissance, mais on ne sait jamais.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce plan, mais la priorité est de stopper ce dragon avant qu'il ne trouve ce qu'il cherche, déclara Impulsion.

Le temps pressait. Vase se souvint que le livre mentionnait un délai d'une à deux semaines… temps qu'ils allaient perdre en voyage… Aïe…

-Si l'on s'en tient à ce plan, il faudrait partir le plus tôt possible. On est complètement à l'opposé de notre destination, commenta Vase.

-Je peux nous amener à proximité en un clin d'oeil, affirma Profondeur. Mais il faudrait d'abord se reposer, et de toutes façons, il n'y avait pas une Aile de Glace avec vous tout à l'heure ?

-Hermine ne viendra pas, fit une voix.

Tout le monde sursauta. Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la cour. C'est alors qu'une forme sortit du mur. Elle était à moitié transparente. Un Aile de Spectre était en train de sortir du mur. Il s'arrêta devant eux, puis devint opaque.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça… et pourquoi nous écoutiez-vous ? Interrogea Vase.

-Comment j'ai fait ça ? Répéta-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'appelle les Ailes de Spectre. Pourquoi je vous écoutais ? Je m'appelle Steppe.

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Vase. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

-Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Lui, il m'a possédé tout à l'heure.

Il montra Profondeur de la queue.

-J'ai entendu toute votre conversation, depuis le début. Sachez que j'aimerais bien vous aider.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Impulsion.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas me transformer. Je pourrai vous avertir de l'arrivée de celui qui veux votre mort. Je pourrai aussi vous exfiltrer par la force si besoin.

C'était louche qu'il n'essaye pas de les en dissuader, et surtout qu'il se fiche de ce que lui avait fait Profondeur. Pouvaient-ils vraiment accorder leur confiance au premier venu ? Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils refusaient, il risquerait d'avertir la reine. Puisque Profondeur était dans le coup, elle préférait opérer dans le secret.

-Ecoutez, vous devez vous décider maintenant, continua Steppe. La reine Shadow va bientôt requérir votre présence.

Soudain, Vase se sentit disparaître. Elle remarqua qu'elle et ses amis se dématérialisaient. Pendant une seconde, elle ne vit que du blanc. La seconde d'après, son corps se reformait. Elle était au bord d'une falaise. L'océan s'étendait devant elle. Derrière elle, une forêt se dressait. Sa carte mentale lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait au centre ouest de Pyrrhia, juste à côté de leur destination.

-On est déjà arrivé ? S'étonna Vase.

-Oui, confirma Profondeur.

-Bon, les choses vont plus vite que prévu… marmonna Focal.

-On peut partir maintenant, annonça Profondeur, j'ai déjà fabriqué des copies du collier de Focal.

-Déjà ?! S'écrièrent Vase, Focal et Impulsion en même temps.

-Tenez, dit-il en leur passant les colliers.

-STOP ! Hurla Focal.

Profondeur arrêta de parler.

-On ne peut pas partir comme ça sans s'être préparé ! Assura l'Aile de Sable.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna l'Aile de Mer.

-Evidemment ! Déclara l'Aile de Boue.

-Il faut d'abord faire du repérage ou je ne sais pas moi, au moins avoir un plan, proposa l'Aile du Ciel. Et au fait, c'était pas toi qui avais dit qu'il fallait se reposer ?

-… C'est vrai…

-Voilà comment on va s'organiser, annonça Focal. Il reste quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit.

Durant ce temps, on va mettre au point notre plan. Ensuite, on dormira et le lendemain, on s'infiltrera.

-Pourquoi ne pas passer à l'action de nuit ? Questionna Spectre.

-Entrer de manière discrète sera plus compliqué. On nous repérerait tout de suite une fois à l'intérieur.

-Et, quel est ton plan ? Demanda Profondeur.

-On verra ça plus tard, d'abord, il faut que vous vous entraîniez à vous comporter comme un charognard.

« Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué. »

-Ensuite, Profondeur devra ajouter un sort aux colliers qui vous permet de parler et d'entendre leur langue. Enfin, il faudrait… qu'il rajoute aussi un sortilège vous permettant de porter des vêtements lorsque vous vous transformerez.

-C'est fait ! Déclara l'Aile de Mer.

-Bon… est-ce que vous voulez… essayer ? Hésita-t-il.

-Il va bien falloir à un moment ou un autre, donc oui, affirma Impulsion.

-Ah, j'oubliais. Le collier fusionne avec votre cou lorsqu'il détecte un danger potentiel. Pour le décoller, il faut dire « myach ».

Son collier se desserra, et quelques secondes plus tard, retourna se coincer dans les écailles de Focal. Tiens, celui-ci avait l'air gêné.

-Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez essayez les colliers aussi tôt.

-Mieux vaut avoir le plus de temps pour s'y habituer, répondit Vase. On devra rester transformé au minimum quelques heures, sauf si on a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Vase, Impulsion, Profondeur et Focal se regardèrent, puis, dans le même mouvement, ils équipèrent leur collier, sauf Focal qui l'enleva.

Elle avait du mal à rester debout. Le paysage s'assombrissait et s'éclaircissait. Les choses autour d'elles grandissaient. Elle se sentait bizarre. Faire des mouvements était dur. Soudain, la métamorphose s'arrêta. Elle eut juste le temps de voir que Steppe était énorme avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'écrouler contre le sol.

Vase essaya de se relever, mais se tenir debout sur deux pattes était plus dur que prévu. Elle allait à nouveau basculer en arrière lorsque quelque chose lui attrapa la patte. Elle crut reconnaître Focal. Il l'aida à se stabiliser.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Assez bizarre, mais sinon, ça va, répondit Vase.

Elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à galérer. Elle tenait à présent toute seule. Focal alla aider les autres à reprendre leur équilibre. Vase n'avait pas fait attention, mais du tissu recouvrait presque entièrement son corps, à l'exception de sa tête et de ses pattes avant. Le tissu qui recouvrait son ventre était rouge, puis devenait marron plus bas.

Elle remarqua qu'une touffe de poil jaune avait poussé sur sa tête. Celle de Focal était bleu électrique. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un charognard avec une telle couleur.

Impulsion et Profondeur étaient respectivement décorés de tissus oranges et bleus avec des poils noirs et châtains. La seule chose qui lui permettait de reconnaître ses amis étaient leurs yeux. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas été changée par la métamorphose.

-_Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis quand je parle comme ça ?_ Demanda Focal.

-_Oui ! _Répondirent-ils en même temps.

-_Bien, ça veut dire,_ que le sort de Profondeur fait effet, déduit-il.

-Vous racontez quoi ?! Hurla Steppe.

La puissance de sa voix était telle que Vase avait failli tomber à la renverse, surprise. Elle n'avait pas non plus réalisé à quel point il était grand, ou plutôt, à quelle point elle était minuscule.

-Rien ! Répondit Focal.

Il se gratta la tête, puis :

-Très bien, maintenant que vous arrivez à tenir debout, essayez de faire quelques pas. Ensuite, je pense que ce sera bon.

A sa grande satisfaction, elle réussit du premier coup. Finalement, ça aura été presque aussi facile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses amis mirent juste un peu plus de temps à y arriver.

-Il reste un dernier détail à régler, il vous faut des noms qui attirent moins l'attention.

-Il faut même changer nos noms ? S'étonna Impulsion.

-Oui, confirma Focal. Le premier qui me vient à l'esprit est Paul, ce sera celui de Profondeur. Pour Vase, pourquoi pas... Lana, et pour Impulsion… … … Emily ?

Ils acceptèrent. En même temps, ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi ressemblaient leurs noms, donc ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment proposer leurs idées.

-Et toi, quel sera ton nom ? Questionna Vase.

-Ce sera mon vrai nom, mais vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Focal. Avant, je m'appelais Lukas, Lukas Véronèse.

« Ca sonne plutôt bien. »

-Bon, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder.

Il leur annonça le déroulement du plan. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi certains détails étaient nécessaires. Focal disait que c'était pour crédibiliser leur histoire.

Finalement, la nuit finit par tomber. Ils retirèrent leur collier et Vase fut surpris pendant quelques secondes de se retrouver à nouveau à quatre pattes.

Ils attrapèrent quelques proies qu'ils mangèrent, puis, ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres pour dormir.

Vase rêva qu'elle volait au-dessus de l'océan. Le bleu de l'eau s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle s'en contrefichait. L'océan était étrangement calme. Pas une seule vague. La surface de l'eau était parfaitement lisse.

C'est alors qu'un dragon apparut subitement devant elle. Vase freina brusquement, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Il s'agissait d'une Aile de Mer.

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, déclara-t-elle.

-Je vous reconnais, vous êtes Tsunami, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Vase.

-Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-elle. Ca fait un moment que j'essaie de te contacter avec un visiteur de rêve depuis que tu es apparue dans la salle de classe et que tu as enlevé une de mes élèves…

-On ne l'a pas kidnappée ! Protesta Vase.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui as sauté dessus ?!

-Elle allait se retrouver noyée dans la lave ! Il fallait que je l'équipe d'un sort de protection.

-Un sort de protection contre la lave ! C'est ça. Je connais tous les animus de Pyrrhia et aucun n'en a fabriqué !

-Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Tout ce que je sais, C'EST QU'UN VOLCAN A SURGI DE NUL PART ET A DETRUIT L'ECOLE !

-Dalem, un monde parallèle à Pyrrhia à fusionné avec notre monde.

Soudain, un autre dragon apparut. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Vase. Il se changea subitement en Tsunami, puis alterna rapidement entre l'apparence des deux dragonnes, avant de porter les deux en même temps. Son côté gauche ressemblait à Vase tandis que son droit ressemblait à Tsunami.

-Vase, dernier avertissement, fit le mystérieux étranger.


	14. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Elle reconnaissait ce regard mauvais, c'était celui du dragon qui avait usurpé l'identité de la reine Shadow.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les deux dragonnes en même temps.

-Vase, je t'avais interdit de te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je te laisse une dernière chance de rester en vie. Même transformée en charognarde, je te repérerai si tu tentes de t'introduire dans leur forteresse. Je prendrai un malin plaisir à t'offrir une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il se tourna vers Tsunami.

-Tiens tiens, Tsunami, la dragonnette du Destin. Toi et tes amis n'avez pas intérêt à vous interposer.

-Vous êtes qui, vous, d'abord ?! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Si je te le dis, je devrai te tuer après. Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Voilà un petit cadeau qui te fera passer l'envie de me manquer de respect.

Tsunami ouvrit la gueule pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises, mais ne réussit pas à parler.

-Bon, maintenant, je vais partir, déclara-t-il. Ce rêve est pitoyable. Celui-là est bien mieux.

Le dragon disparut d'un coup. Le décor se changea en champ de bataille. Des corps inanimés gisaient partout autour d'eux jusqu'à l'horizon, tout comme le sang. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Tsunami avait l'air de s'énerver toute seule. Vase quant à elle était perturbée que son rêve prenne cette tournure. Elle vit Tsunami lancer de toutes ses forces un petit bijou qui devait être le visiteur de rêve. Il disparut en plein vol, mais Tsunami resta.

-Tu… Tu ne peux plus parler ? Demanda Vase

-… … … …

Elle essayait d'émettre un son, n'importe lequel, mais rien ne sortait. Elle finit par acquiescer de la tête. Pourquoi l'autre dragon l'avait-il ensorcelée ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Vase essaya de se réveiller, de sortir de son rêve, et de rêver d'autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était bloquée dans ce rêve, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il en était de même pour Tsunami.

Celle-ci trempa le bout de ses griffes dans le sang, et écrit quelque chose par terre.

-Je ne sais pas lire, répondit Vase.

Tsunami s'énerva, mais cela faisait vraiment bizarre de voir quelqu'un hurler dans tous les sens, mais d'entendre en même temps le silence absolu.

Elle finit par s'approcher de Vase, tenta de la toucher avec ses griffes, mais la traversa. Ils étaient donc bien dans un rêve.

Le temps passa, très lentement. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, mais à combien de temps cela correspondait-il dans la réalité ?

Les deux dragonnes avaient essayé de communiquer, mais Vase n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

C'est alors que le paysage commença à se déchirer. Des fissures noires grandirent, puis ce fut rapidement le noir total. L'Aile de Mer et l'Aile de Boue chutèrent dans le vide. Elle se sentit disparaître.

-VASE ! VAASE ! Criait une voix.

Elle se réveilla brusquement. Le soleil venait de se lever depuis deux heures.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Focal.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-On ne pouvait pas te réveiller, annonça-t-il.

Elle expliqua à ses amis son rêve. Ils n'étaient guère rassurés après cela, tout comme elle. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, et surtout, pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués à l'instant ?

Ils finirent par conclurent qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Ils se mirent à voler en rase-motte, cachés par les arbres. Ils durent faire demi-tour et longer la côte pour se rapprocher de l'entrée du repaire, qui n'était pas de leur côté. Toujours cachés, ils se jetèrent un dernier regard et enfilèrent les colliers animusés.

Cette fois, Vase ne tomba pas.

-Je ferai le guet d'ici ! Hurla Steppe.

Conformément à leur plan, l'Aile de Spectre les griffa à différents endroits. De petits filets de sang coulaient le long des membres de Vase. Elle n'avait pas si mal que ça en revanche. Ils se mirent à marcher vers le repaire de charognard.

Soudain, quelque chose de terrible se produisit Vase réalisa que la distance qu'ils avaient à parcourir avait augmenté du fait de leur taille, mais aussi qu'ils allaient devoir marcher et non voler !

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment à travers les plaines. Cette partie du Royaume de Boue était presque dépourvue de boue. Elle se demanda si les charognards avaient eux aussi était affectés par la fusion de Pyrrhia et Dalem. Etait-ce un phénomène réversible ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne saurait dire comment le monde réagirait.

Elle remarqua que sa vue était moins puissante qu'avant sa transformation. Ils étaient à présent bientôt arrivé, et elle voyait à présent une lourde porte en métal se dresser tout au bas de remparts en pierre. Elle crut discerner des mouvements en haut de ceux-ci, mais elle était trop proche du mur pour avoir un bon angle de vue.

Focal, qui marchait en tête, frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, donnant sur un petit couloir avec une porte similaire à son bout. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, la porte se referma.

« Ils sont donc capable de construire de telles mécanismes ? »

Quelque chose devait leur permettre de verrouiller la porte à distance, puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce. L'autre porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, révélant une dizaine de charognards portant ce qui avait l'air d'être une armure et des lances. L'un d'eux cria :

-_Ils sont blessés ! Amenez-les à l'infirmerie !_

Les soldats leur firent signe de les suivre. Ils les amenèrent dans un bâtiment de taille moyenne. Cette salle était remplie de lits. La plupart étaient inoccupés, mais sur certains se tenaient des blessés qui… avaient des bandages ?!

On leur ordonna à chacun de s'asseoir devant un lit.

Vase regarda Focal. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête signifiant « tout va bien, laisse-toi faire ».

Une charognarde vint les voir et leur demanda leur nom. Vase faillit donner le vrai, mais se rappela juste à temps de sa couverture.

Elle commença ensuite à leur prodiguer des soins. Tout en appliquant des bandages, elle demanda :

-_Vous êtes de Galanda ou d'Herrya ?_

_-Quoi ? _S'étonna Vase.

-_On est d'Herrya, _rattrapa Focal,_ sauf Lana qui est de Galanda. Mais pourquoi cette question ?_

_-J'en était sûre ! Les gens d'Herrya ont des cheveux de couleur bizarre, comme si on les avait teint__s__, sauf que c'est leur couleur naturelle. __Je m'appelle Héléna._

Elle remarqua les colliers enfoncés profondément dans leur chair.

-_Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Qui vous a fait ça ?_

_-Nous étions retenus captifs par des dragons, _inventa Focal, _ils nous ont mis ces colliers autour du cou après nous avoir attrapé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'en ont pas mis. Quelques temps plus tard, un dragon des ténèbres nous a tous pris et balancé au milieu d'une forêt._

_-Vous n'avez pas eu de chances, _soupira-t-elle. _I__l y a des dragons des ténèbres à Herrya ?_

_-Oui, _répondit Focal.

Elle regarda Focal, puis continua sa tâche avant de repartir plus loin. Leur ami leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient sortir de l'infirmerie. Il s'assura que personne n'était assez proche d'eux pour entendre leur conversation.

-Bien, maintenant, il ne nous manque plus qu'à nous procurer un plan des lieux pour…

-_Bonjour__ ! _Cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous, surpris. Espérons qu'elle n'a pas entendu leur conversation en dragon. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une fille aux cheveux vert turquoise, si elle avait bien compris comment ils appelaient cette touffe de poil.

-_Je m'appelle Selena. Je suis chargée de vous emmener devant la couronne._

_-Très bien, _répondit Focal, _nous vous suivons._

Ils commencèrent à la suivre. Vase jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil vers Focal qui afficha une expression voulant certainement dire « ce n'était pas prévu. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui se trouvait au centre de la forteresse après avoir traversé une grande avenue et montèrent des escaliers en pierre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par deux soldats qui les laissèrent passer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce richement décorée dans laquelle filtraient des rayons de lumière venus de l'extérieur. Une carte de la région était accrochée sur le mur du fond. Devant elles, deux personnes semblaient les attendre.

-_Tu peux te retirer, Selena, _ordonna l'un d'eux.

Elle s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce en fermant les portes.

« Si elle s'est inclinée, ça veut dire qu'on est en face de personnes importantes, non ? »

-_Bienvenue, _lança l'autre charognard. _La route a dû être longue jusqu'ici._

-_En effet, _répondit Focal.

-_Nous allons vous prêter une chambre, _continua le premier, _mais avant, nous avons besoin de vous poser une question._

Elle redoutait cette question.

-_Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, vous avez déclaré avoir été relâché par un dragon. Je n'ose pas imaginer tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait avant de vous libérer, mais nous nous demandions pourquoi vos blessures sont-elles si superficielles. A quoi leur serviez-vous ?_

Ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à ce genre de question. Quelle excuse plausible pouvaient-ils inventer en peu de temps ?

-Ils…_ commença Focal._

_-Ils se servaient de nous comme de jouets, _intervint Vase.

-_N'auriez-vous pas vu par hasard ce qu'ils ont fait pour créer un tel chaos. Par chaos, j'entends bien sûr la fusion d'Herrya et de Galanda._

_-Non, désolé,_ mentit Impulsion, _on passait la plupart des journées dans des cages._

Soudain, le charognard qui avait le moins parlé se mit à fixer Focal.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton dos ?_

Il attrapa l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de longue griffe orangée en métal avec des gravures dessus.

-_Ca ? C'est juste mon épée, _déclara-t-il.

-_Où l'as-tu volé__e__ ?_

_-Elle est à moi, je l'avais quand on m'a kidnappé et je l'ai toujours, _se défendit-il.

Il siffla et des soldats entrèrent dans la pièce, puis s'emparèrent de Vase et ses amis.

-_Pourquoi ?! _S'écria Focal.

-_Je n'aime pas les voleurs qui abusent de mon hospitalité pour venir me dérober mes trésors. Donne-moi l'épée sans faire d'histoire et vous aurez des cachots convenables._

On voyait que Focal ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Vase remarqua que Profondeur s'apprêtait à formuler un sort, mais Focal l'en empêcha. Il donna son épée.

Ils furent conduits bas. Vu le nombre de marches qu'ils avaient descendu, Vase était presque sûre qu'ils étaient au sous-sol. On les jeta dans un cachot. Des barreaux en métal les empêchaient de sortir. Lorsque les soldats partirent, il ne restait que la lueur d'un petit cierge qui leur permettait d'y voir.

-Super ! Tout se passe comme prévu ! Ironisa Impulsion.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé l'ensorceler ? Gronda Profondeur.

-Parce que si quelqu'un nous espionnait, on aurait été démasqué et on aurait dû annuler la mission.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, décréta Vase. L'animus ne tardera sûrement pas à arriver. Il faut à tout prix que l'on s'évade et qu'on trouve ce que l'on est venu chercher.

Soudain, les barreaux se tordirent tout seuls, créant un espace assez grand pour se faufiler.

-Sortez, ordonna Profondeur.

Ils sortirent. Après cela, les barreaux avaient repris leur forme de telle sorte que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils avaient été forcés.

-Il faut faire attention maintenant, affirma Focal. Il ne faut pas être vus, sinon on aura toute la garde à nos trousses.

-_Je me doutais que vous cachiez quelque chose,_ lança une voix.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vu à cause de l'obscurité, mais quelqu'un se tenait devant eux. Il s'agissait de Selena. C'était elle qui les avait conduits là où ils ont été arrêtés.

Il y eut un silence. Elle allait les dénoncer. Que faire ? Vase eut soudain une idée qu'elle n'aurait pas envisagée dans une autre situation.

-_S'il te plaît, fais nous confiance, on doit passer, _déclara-t-elle.

-_Il y aura forcément un prix à payer pour que je vous laisse vous en aller discrètement, _rétorqua Selena.

-_C'en est trop ! _Cria Profondeur. _J'ensorcelle cette charognarde pour qu'elle perde…_


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Focal asséna à Profondeur un puissant coup dans la tête. Il tomba sur le côté.

-_Mes soupçons sont donc confirmés, _annonça Selena.

Soudain, elle attrapa quelque chose dans son dos et le tendit devant elle, prête à engager un combat. Elle brandissait l'épée de Focal.

-_Tu prétends que cette arme est à toi ? Dans ce cas, je te la rends à une condition : découvre ton bras droit._

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette condition ? »

Focal remonta le tissu qui couvrait son bras. Une ligne rouge avec à certains endroits des sortes de motifs en forme de griffes le parcourait.

C'est alors que Selena découvrit elle aussi son bras. Exactement la même ligne. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ? Elle laissa tomber l'épée par terre, sans baisser son bras. Etait-ce des larmes que Vase voyait couler de ses yeux ?

-Grand… Grand-frère… marmonna-t-elle.

Selena courut vers Focal et sauta dans ses bras.

-QUOI ?! S'étonnèrent Vase et Impulsion.

-Hein ?! S'étonna Focal.

Elle pleurait intensément. Sa respiration était irrégulière.

_-Je suis désolé, _reprit Focal_, mais je n'ai jamais eu de sœur, et toute ma famille est morte._

-_Je sais… mon frère __est mort il y a douze ans. Cela fera douze ans pile dans six jours. Le motif que nous avons sur le bras est héréditaire. Je te croyais mort grand-frère !_

_-Mais… mais… je n'ai jamais eu de sœurs… _rétorqua Focal_._

_-Nos parents ne sont pas morts. En réalité, ils sont restés inconscients quelques temps, puis ils ont fouillé les décombres pour te trouver, en vain. Je suis née peu de temps après._

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-_Et maintenant, tu es revenu ! Mais je ne comprends pas… __qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu ne reviennes que maintenant__ ? __Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les dragons que tu as amené ici ?_

« ! »

-… _De quoi parles-tu ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

-_Je t'ai vu hier soir,_ affirma-t-elle. _J'étais dans la forêt quand des dragons sont apparus. __Ils se sont tous changés en humains. L'un d'eux s'est transformé en toi. Comment ça se fait ?_

-Elle sait tout ! S'écria Profondeur. J'ensorcelle…

-ARRÊTE ! Cria Focal. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ma sœur !

-Pourquoi ? Elle nous compromet !

-_Donc, tu sais parler la langue des dragons, _continua Selena.

-_Je vais tout t'expliquer, _assura Focal.

-_Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? _Demanda Vase.

-_Oui, _affirma-t-il. _Elle pourra nous aider comme ça._

Il commença par lui expliquer ce qui l'avait sauvé il y a douze ans. Puis, il finit par tout révéler sur ce qu'il se tramait, tout au moins, de ce qu'ils savaient. Il révéla même leur vraie identité, et son collier animusé. Il fit même une démonstration. Selena semblait stupéfaite.

-_Tu_…_ Tu as vraiment grandi comme __un… dragon ?_

_-Oui, mais…_

Un bruit de porte retentit à travers toute la pièce. Des bruits de métal résonnèrent.

-_Par-là ! _Chuchota Selena.

Focal ramassa son arme, puis tous la suivirent. Les gardes qui venaient d'entrer se mirent à courir. Ils avaient été repérés. Ils pressèrent le pas. Elle sortit des clés et ouvrit une porte en bois. Elle la referma après qu'ils l'eurent passée. Ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac.

-_Oups, je me suis trompée ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte se changea en pierre, puis devint un mur semblable à ceux qui composaient tous les bâtiments. Il semblerait que Profondeur ait jeté un sort. Ils étaient à présent coincés.

-_Ecoute, le temps presse, as-tu une idée de ce que ce dragon pourrait rechercher ? _Demanda Impulsion.

-_Je n'en ai aucune idée… à moins que… _répondit Selena.

-_A moins que quoi ? _Interrogea Vase.

-… _Dans la salle du trésor, il y a plusieurs objets dérobés à des dragons,_ continua-t-elle. _Peut-être que ce que cherche celui qui veut détruire le monde s'y trouve._

-_Peux-tu nous y conduire ? _Demanda Vase.

-_Ce serait de la haute trahison ! _S'exclama-t-elle. _Mais puisque vous êtes des amis de mon frère et que la survie du monde en dépens, j'imagine que ça vaut bien une entorse à la loi._

Ils attendirent quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était totalement vide.

Puis, Profondeur fit réapparaître la porte. Ils l'ouvrirent. La voix était libre. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Soudain, la terre trembla pendant quelques secondes. Etait-ce le dragon qui voulait leur mort ? Ils accélérèrent. Ils finirent par arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Bizarre, il n'y avait personne. Ils se dirigèrent à travers plusieurs couloirs, pour redescendre des escaliers. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent descendu, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une porte assez grande. Elle avait l'air très résistante.

-_C'est étrange, il n'y a aucun garde,_ marmonna Selena. Profondeur marmonna quelque chose, puis la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce large et profonde. Il devrait y avoir la place pour qu'une trentaine de dragons s'y tiennent. Un autre séisme survint, plus fort. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. La pièce était remplie de coffres qui longeaient les murs. Certains avaient l'air plein à craquer. Vase en vit plusieurs remplis d'or.

« Comment ont-ils construit une si grande salle sous terre ? »

Selena s'approcha d'un des coffres. Il était verrouillé, mais s'ouvrit quand même. La bande s'approcha pour en examiner le contenu. Il n'était rempli qu'à moitié de divers bijoux. Cependant, ils trouvèrent rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Seuls deux bijoux brillaient.

Vase en saisit un. Focal saisit l'autre. On aurait dit des sortes de pierres précieuses taillées. Elles étaient vraiment petites quand on les comparait à la taille d'une patte de dragon. Toutes deux brillaient d'une lumière blanche.

C'est alors que les pierres s'envolèrent. Elles se mirent à virevolter à travers toutes la pièce, puis foncèrent à une vitesse fulgurante sur Focal et Vase. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquiver. Les bijoux entrèrent en collision avec leur tête, projetant une vive lumière. La vue de Vase fut envahie par ce qui ressemblaient à des flammes blanches. Elle n'arrivait plus à entendre, ni à penser. Elle ne pouvait que se contenter d'encaisser cette formidable énergie qui la traversait.

Puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Elle se ressentit normale. Ses amis avaient l'air inquiet. Elle regarda Focal. Des lignes lumineuses blanches étaient apparus sur son front, descendant légèrement vers le bas de son visage. Focal lui apprit qu'il en était de même pour elle.

« Où sont passées les pierres, et surtout, que s'est-il passé ?! Pourquoi j'ai des marques bizarres sur mon visage ?! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser ces questions. Un troisième tremblement de terre se produisit. Un nuage de fumée descendit de l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés. La fumée commença à entrer dans la salle du trésor. Un charognard en sortit en courant, paniqué. Il trébucha

-_C'est horrible… _murmura-t-il.

Il se releva rapidement. Il jeta à Vase et ses amis un regard noir.

-_Je vous avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas venir ici. C'est l'heure de mourir !_

« Oh non… c'est lui ! »

Un cercle noir apparut autour du charognard. De la noirceur en sortit et l'enveloppa. Lorsqu'elle disparut, le charognard avait pris l'apparence d'Hermine. Juste après cela, les colliers de Vase, Impulsion et Profondeur tombèrent au sol. Ils se retransformèrent en dragon. Tous étaient terrifiés.

Vase manqua d'air. Elle vit que c'était le cas de tout le monde, sauf de leur bourreau. Elle avait beau respirer de toutes ses forces, c'était comme si ses poumons restaient vides.

Elle ne tenait plus debout.

« C'est donc comme ça que je vais mourir ? Si proche du but ? »

La sensation d'asphyxie devint extrêmement douloureuse. Vase avait la tête qui tourne.

La fausse Hermine s'approcha de Vase et attrapa sa tête.

-Franchement, je te croyais plus intelligente. Tu as foncé tête baissée là où je t'avais défendu d'aller.

Elle la souleva par la tête. Comment pouvait avoir une telle force ? Elle la jeta ensuite sur Impulsion.

Elle était à deux griffes de perdre connaissance lorsque le sol s'illumina. A cet instant, Vase sentit l'air affluer en masse en elle.

L'Aile de Boue se releva, tant bien que mal. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir repris son souffle.

-QUOI ?! Laissa échapper leur agresseur.

-Il suffit ! Cria une voix.

Entre Vase et le dragon déguisé en Hermine se tenait un charognard qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Il avait des cheveux rouges et portait des vêtements bleus et jaunes.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda la fausse Hermine.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre, tu ne t'es même pas présenté, répondit-il.

« Il parle dragon lui aussi ? »

-Ton aura est d'une puissance exceptionnelle ! Dommage que je doive te tuer comme tous les autres.

Elle s'apprêtait à le trancher de ses griffes lorsque l'inconnu tendit un bras vers le dragon. Une sorte de disque rouge apparut, flottant dans l'air. Lorsque les griffes entrèrent en contact avec celui-ci, le dragon fut projeté en arrière.

« Depuis quand ont-ils des animus ? »

Le charognard joignit alors les deux mains devant lui. Un cercle similaire au précédent apparut sous la fausse Hermine. Un puissant rayon de lumière sortit du sol et la transperça. Le dragon fut projeté au plafond, qui se fissura, avant de retomber au sol.

-NON ! C'est impossible ! Comment peux-tu m'atteindre et résister à mes attaques ?! LE TOUT SANS BOUGER !

-Voyons, tu le sais très bien, rétorqua le charognard.

Le sol commença à briller sous Vase et ses amis. Leur sauveur recula afin de rentrer dans la zone illuminée. Le dragon fonça sur eux.

Cependant, un mur de lumière se dressa d'un coup entre la fausse Hermine et le sol imprégné d'un vif rayonnement. Le sol devint rapidement impossible à distinguer de la lumière, tout comme le plafond.

Le mystérieux charognard ne s'était pas retourné. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Nos colliers ? »

-Tenez, leur lança-t-il.

Il les jeta en arrière, toujours sans se retourner. Vase et ses amis les récupérèrent. Focal et Selena s'étaient rapprochés. Ils étaient tout petits comme ça.

La lumière se dissipa d'un coup. Ils n'étaient plus dans la salle du trésor du repaire de charognards. Vase reconnut les arbres de la forêt de Pluie. D'après sa carte mentale, ils se trouvaient dans sa partie ouest.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Appelez-moi Horatio, répondit-il.

C'était perturbant de parler avec quelqu'un qui vous tourne le dos, surtout quand ce quelqu'un est sensiblement plus petit que vous.

-Comment vous êtes-vous servi de magie animus devant l'autre dragon ? Demanda Focal.

-L'autre dragon s'appelait Zoglentia, aucun doute.

Ce charognard était vraiment très mystérieux. Focal et Selena échangèrent quelques mots. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils se disaient sans le collier de Focal.

-Focal, enfile ton collier. Profondeur, fabrique une copie pour Selena.

« Comment connaît-il nos noms ? Et d'où se permet-il de nous donner des ordres ? »

Un double du collier apparut devant Profondeur, il le jeta à Focal qui le passa à sa sœur. Ils se regardèrent puis l'enfilèrent en même temps. Ils se transformèrent tous les deux en Aile de Sable. On voyait clairement que Selena était désorientée. Elle manqua de piquer Focal avec son aiguillon.

Le charognard se retourna. Son visage n'avait rien de particulier. Il observa les dragons qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Comptez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes réellement ? Demanda Vase.

Elle remarqua que Focal traduisait tout pour sa sœur.

-Avez-vous entendu parler des cycles zodiacaux ? Questionna Horatio.

-Non, répondit tout le monde.

-C'est un type de cycle lunaire bien particulier qui ne se produit que très rarement. Encore plus rare que trois pleines lunes... Bref, c'est un cycle bien étrange puisqu'il n'affecte le monde que lorsqu'il commence ou se termine. Ces cycles se produisent tous les douze mille ans et durent douze ans.

-Mais, quel est le rapport ? Interrogea Focal.

-Nous sommes dans un cycle qui s'achèvera dans six jours.

« Est-ce une simple coïncidence que cela tombe pile douze ans après que le village de Focal ait été détruit ? »

-Pendant ces cycles, certaines magies ou sorts sont altérés, inutilisables, ou alors partiellement contrôlables. Mais aussi, la puissance individuelle des Jumeaux atteint son paroxysme.


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

-Qui sont ces Jumeaux ? Demanda Profondeur.

-Zoglentia est l'un d'eux. Il a attendu douze mille ans pour pouvoir passer à l'action.

-QUOI ?! S'exclama tout le monde.

-Vous avez bien entendu, douze mille ans, mais il est beaucoup plus vieux que ça, affirma Horatio. Il compte détruire le monde à l'aide d'un sort extrêmement puissant. Rien ne peut l'empêcher de s'en servir. Tout à l'heure, je n'ai fait que le blesser, mais je ne pourrai pas le tuer. Seules trois personnes en sont capables.

-Qui ? Demanda Vase.

-Aryonnos, l'autre Jumeau, ainsi que les personnes marquées de son sceau, c'est à dire toi et Focal.

-…

Les lignes blanches n'avaient pas disparu du visage de Focal, tout comme celles de Vase qui étaient très visibles sur sa tête.

-Les vestiges du temple d'Aryonnos se trouvent au bout de l'aile du continent. Trouvez-le, descellez Aryonnos et arrêtez Zoglentia !

Soudain, le charognard fit un geste avec ses mains et il disparut d'un coup. Ils attendirent quelques temps, puis :

-C'était quoi ça ?! S'étonna Impulsion. Un charognard qui parle dragon sort de nul part, il est animus et il arrive à se servir de sa magie contre l'autre psychopathe ?!

-Et c'est quoi ces soi-disant sceaux sur nos têtes ? Paniqua Vase.

-Profondeur ? Est-ce que tu pourrais… demanda Focal.

-Est-ce que je pourrais quoi ? Répondit-il.

Le temps que Vase tourne la tête, l'Aile de Sable avait disparu. Elle sentit une piqûre et eut juste le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arriver avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Vase se réveilla, lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue sur des feuilles. Elle vit que ses amis dormaient toujours, étalés sur d'autres lits. Elle se releva et tomba museau à museau avec un Aile de Pluie qui la fixait.

-Est-ce que c'est elle ? Demanda une voix venant de derrière.

Un silence s'en suivit. Vase se retourna. En face d'elle se trouvaient une Aile de Pluie ainsi qu'une Aile de Mer qu'elle reconnaissait.

-Bonjour, dit l'Aile de Pluie, je suis la reine Gloria des Ailes de Pluie. Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Vase, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce bien toi que Tsunami a contactée hier soir à l'aide du visiteur de rêve ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Que s'est-il passé dans ton rêve ? Depuis qu'elle t'a contactée, Tsunami ne peut plus parler. Aucun des animus de… Kalem ? Talem ? Peu importe, aucun de cet autre monde n'a réussi à lever le sortilège.

-Elle… elle ne peut plus parler ?!

Tsunami était bien silencieuse, ce qui était étrange si on tenait compte de son caractère. Elle ouvrit la gueule comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Vase raconta donc l'intrusion de Zoglentia, si ce charognard avait dit vrai sur son nom, puis, l'impossibilité de se réveiller. Les animus pouvaient-ils ensorceler quelqu'un pour de vrai lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans les rêves de cette personne ?

-Pourquoi de la lumière sort de ta tête ? Demanda Gloria.

Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'ils s'étaient changés en charognard. Comment pourrait-elle maquiller la vérité avec seulement quelques secondes de réflexion ?

-Nous sommes entrés dans une grotte, mentit Vase, puis nous sommes allés au bout. Il y avait deux pierres précieuses sur un piédestal. Deux d'entre nous les ont attrapées et elles nous ont foncés dessus. Ensuite, on s'est fait attaquer par Zoglentia et pour une raison obscure, on a été téléportés dans votre forêt.

Elles semblaient stupéfaites par cette histoire. Pourtant, la stupeur ne resta pas affichée bien longtemps.

-Les dragons qui vous ont emmenés ici affirment avoir vu un charognard parler dragon avec vous.

« Aïe… elle sait que je mens »

-Que caches-tu ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Impulsion et Selena se réveillèrent.

-Mais je ne cache rien ! Improvisa Vase.

-Peut-être que tes amis seront plus coopératifs. Toi, appela-t-elle en désignant Selena, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Elle s'appelle Selena, improvisa Impulsion.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

Selena faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître terrorisée. Elle fixait Gloria, sans parler.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici ? Répéta-t-elle.

L'Aile de Sable regarda son frère, qui se réveillait à peine, puis regarda son interlocutrice, toujours silencieuse.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de répondre ?

La situation était critique.

-Elle… elle s'est faite… torturée… déclara Vase en faisant semblant de pleurer. On s'est tous fait torturer.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Cria Gloria. Vous ne savez vraiment pas mentir. Qu'est-ce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache ?! On est bien du même côté, non ?

Profondeur se réveilla. Vase regarda Focal. Il ne lui faisait aucun signe. Que devaient-ils faire ? Avouer ? Garder le silence ? Que se passerait-il dans les deux cas ? S'ils avouaient la vérité, il serait très peu probable que la reine des Ailes de Pluie fasse tuer Focal et Selena, d'autant plus qu'il paraissait que les dragonnets du Destin s'étaient entêtés à faire le moins de morts pour accomplir leur prophétie. S'ils gardaient le silence, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'ils soient jetés en prison.

De plus, lorsque Tsunami lui avait rendu visite en rêve, elle avait entendu Zoglentia mentionner leur plan de se transformer en charognard. S'en souvenait-elle ?

-Alors ? Insista Gloria.

-La vérité c'est que… commença Vase.

-Les indices que nous avons récolté nous ont mené tout droit dans un repaire de charognard, déclara Focal, où l'on s'est ensuite introduit discrètement à la recherche d'objets que voudraient détruire Zoglentia. On les a trouvés et ils ont fusionné avec moi et Vase. C'est là que Zoglentia est arrivé et a essayé de nous faire suffoquer mais un charognard animus est sorti de nul part et nous a sauvé la vie avant de nous téléporter dans la forêt de Pluie où vous nous avez trouvé. L'Aile de Sable ne parle pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas parler dragon car c'est une charognarde et si vous ne me croyez pas voici quelque chose qui pourra servir de preuve. Myach !

Son collier se desserra et il l'arracha. En quelques secondes, il se transforma en charognard. Sur son visage, on ne lisait pas de la peur mais de la détermination.

Focal avait résumé leur situation tellement vite que les dragonnettes du Destin ainsi que l'Aile de Pluie qui se trouvait derrière Vase firent une tête bizarre. Focal remit son collier et déclara le plus naturellement possible :

-Maintenant, nous devons nous rendre à l'extrémité nord-est de la carte.

Annoncer tout d'un coup pour assommer son interrogateur était peut-être une bonne stratégie.

« Bien joué Focal ! »

Cela avait tellement bien marché que la seule chose que la reine Gloria trouva à dire fut :

-C'est une blague ?

-C'est la vérité, confirma Impulsion.

Soudain, quelque chose traversa la canopée et s'écrasa sur Tsunami. La chose rebondit et atterrit devant Vase. Il s'agissait d'Horatio. Il saignait et était couvert de blessures. Il avait l'air à bout de force.

-Cinq jours… murmura-t-il. C'est le temps… qu'il vous reste… avant la fin… Vase… le temple… il est à pa...

Il perdit connaissance.

-Toi ! Appela Gloria en désignant l'Aile de Pluie derrière Vase, emmène-le tout de suite chez les guérisseurs !

-Etes-vous sûr que…

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas discuter cet ordre. Il partit donc avec Horatio. Gloria se tourna vers Vase.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'il faut absolument se rendre là-bas pour sauver le monde ?

Tsunami donna un léger coup dans le sol.

-Et bien sûr, Tsunami, rajouta la reine des Ailes de Pluie.

-C'est la seule piste qu'on ait, répondit Vase.

-Dans ce cas, préparez-vous, vous partez dans une heure avec un équipier supplémentaire

Elle partit, suivie de l'Aile de Mer. Ils étaient à présent seuls. Vase ne comprenait pas très bien s'ils étaient considérés comme des invités ou des prisonniers, mais personne ne les surveillait. Seulement, les Ailes de Pluie peuvent devenir invisible, donc c'était difficile de juger.

« Il y a quand même d'avantages de chances qu'on soit des invités, vu qu'elle va nous laisser continuer notre mission. »

-Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de l'ensorceler ! S'écria Profondeur.

-Sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir ensorceler tout le monde, répondit Impulsion.

-On l'a échappé belle, soupira Vase.

-Profondeur ? Est-ce que tu pourrais ensorceler le collier de ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse parler dragon ? Demanda Focal.

-C'est fait, répondit-il.

Il lançait vraiment ses sorts rapidement.

-Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Selena. Dans quoi est-ce que tu m'as embarquée ? On se fait capturer et j'ai cru que l'autre dragon allait me tuer quand il s'est mis à me rugir dessus !

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à se reposer. Ils avaient dû dormir un moment lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait capturés car le soleil se couchait à présent.

Mais quelque chose tourmentait Vase. Ce Horatio, pourquoi était-il tombé du ciel à moitié mort ? Et qu'avait-il voulut dire ? Il allait donner une information sur le temple, mais il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

« Vase… le temple… il est à pa... »

Qu'était-ce que ce « pa... » ? Vase avait le pressentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une information d'une importance capitale.

Finalement, le temps passa et l'heure s'écoula. La reine Gloria revint, accompagnée d'un autre dragon. C'était un Aile de Lave. Que faisait-il ici ?

-Voici Fyrite, il vous accompagnera, présenta-t-elle.

-Salut ! Je passais dans le coin quand j'ai entendu dire qu'on recherchait quelqu'un pour vous accompagner.

-Bien, nous allons partir, décréta Impulsion.

Soudain, Vase sentit son corps se décomposer. Profondeur venait sans doute de lancer un sort de téléportation. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la tête stupéfaite de la reine Gloria.

En se matérialisant, Vase eut froid et son souffle fut coupé.

« Je suis sous l'eau ? »

Elle nagea vers la surface. Elle vit la côte et ses amis surgirent de l'eau. Ils regagnèrent le rivage en volant.

-C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?! S'exclamèrent Fyrite et Selena.

-Juste Profondeur qui a raté son sort… répondit Focal

-Eh ! Protesta l'Aile de Mer. Ce n'est pas si facile de se téléporter dans un endroit dont on ne connaît pas la position exacte !

-On devrait peut-être s'éloigner de la mer et commencer à chercher le temple, suggéra Vase.

-On s'est vraiment téléporté ? Demanda Selena.

-Oui, affirma Focal. On est arrivé à destination.

-Dire que je devrais être en train de dormir, allongée dans mon lit… Mais d'un autre côté, je peux enfin passer du temps avec toi. Ca vaut bien un petit séjour parmi les dragons.

Ils entamèrent les recherches. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbres, ce qui devrait leur faciliter la tâche. Les recherches ne furent pas très fructueuses au début. Ils ne trouvèrent rien sur la grande étendue qu'ils avaient fouillée. S'ils devaient ratisser toute cette partie de la carte, il leur faudrait probablement des mois.

Malheureusement, après un certain temps de recherches, ils ne trouvèrent rien, et furent contraints de s'établir pour la nuit. Cependant, ils ne purent dormir tout de suite. En effet, ils avaient complètement oublié de manger. Ils chassèrent quelques proies. Ils n'eurent que de la viande pour ce soir, et Selena ne put s'empêcher de tirer une moue de dégoût. Elle mangea quand même, à contrecoeur. Qu'avait-elle l'habitude de manger ? Vase sentait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour le lui demander.

Elle ne savait pas ce à quoi la sœur de Focal avait dû renoncer pour le suivre, même si à la base, elle devait juste les mener jusqu'à la salle du trésor. Pourra-t-elle retourner là où elle avait grandi, au repaire de charognard ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait été attaqué par Zoglentia, non ? C'était certainement lui qui avait provoqué les tremblements de terre. Avait-il détruit le repaire et tué tout le monde ? Aussi, Zoglentia, est un nom plutôt bizarre.

« Est-ce qu'elle restera avec Focal quand tout sera fini, ou est-ce que ce sera Focal qui viendra avec elle ? »

Ils avaient allumé un feu, pensant qu'aucun dragon ne vivrait dans les environs. Ils étaient très exposés, mais la lumière des lunes ainsi que celle des étoiles les réconfortaient. Avant de dormir, ils avaient décidé de faire un jeu. L'un d'eux disait un mot, puis une autre personne disait ce à quoi ça la faisait penser, et ainsi de suite. Le principe était si simple, et pourtant, cela anima la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils sombrent tous dans un profond sommeil.


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

« Cinq minuits avant le jour fatidique »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Vase lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était rendu compte, mais ils avaient dormi jusqu'à midi. Ils reprirent les recherches.

Après une trentaine de minutes de ratissage, Profondeur trouva quelque chose. Une sorte de chemin en pierre s'élançait vers la mer, noyé sous une fine couche d'eau. Il y avait assez de place pour passer deux par deux.

Quelque chose se trouvait à son bout. Ils arrivèrent sur une étendue carrée avec en son centre un symbole gravé dans un cercle de pierre. C'était le symbole des dragons. Mis à part ça, il n'y avait rien. Profondeur avait plongé sous l'eau, mais il n'y avait rien à part des piliers qui soutenaient la structure. Selena se plaça au centre du cercle.

-Vous pensez que c'est ça qu'on cherche ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Possible, répondit Impulsion.

Focal s'approcha de Selena.

-Il y a peut-être quelque chose sous cette dalle, avança-t-il.

Fyrite, Vase et Profondeur se rapprochèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent posé une patte sur le symbole des dragons, Vase se sentit bizarre, comme si on drainait son énergie.

Soudain, le symbole prit une couleur blanche. Le sol se mit à scintiller, puis à émettre une lumière blanche. Un rayon de lumière jaillit du sol et traversa toute la bande.

A partir de cet instant, Vase fut aveuglée, elle ne voyait rien et n'arrivait plus à bouger. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était penser.

Après environ cinq minutes, la lumière commença à faiblir, puis disparut.

Quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient toujours au bord de l'eau, mais le décor avait changé. Elle faisait face à la terre. Sur ses deux côtés Vase pouvait apercevoir des masses de terre reliées au continent. Elles étaient certes éloignées, mais cela ne correspondait pas au paysage qu'elle pouvait voir avant l'apparition de cette lumière.

« _VASE !_

-Oui ?

-_Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à mes appels ?_

-Quels appels ?

-_Ca fait vingt-quatre heures que j'ai senti que ta présence avait disparu, et tout autant de temps que tu ne me réponds pas._

-Tu viens juste de m'appeler pour la première fois depuis… depuis un moment.

-_Il y a eu cette lumière, et ensuite, t__u as disparu__. Il ne reste que quatre jours pour arrêter Zoglentia._

_-_Il reste cinq jours !

-_Non, il en reste quatre, enfin trois jours et __environ un__ tier si tu veux une exactitude mathématique. __D'ailleurs, tu n'es __ni__ à Pyrrhia __ni à__ Dalem. Tu es sortie de la carte. Je suis en train d'essayer de te localiser. _»

Ce n'était quand même pas possible… La lumière ne les aurait pas transportés loin de Pyrrhia au prix de les faire sortir du Temps un jour ! Ils devaient trouver le temple au plus vite ! Vase fit part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis.

Impulsion et Focal étaient du même avis. Ils devaient eux aussi parler avec le sort que leur avait jeté Tornade.

« Aïe… un jour parti en fumée…

-_L'anomalie spatio-temporelle m'empêche de savoir où tu es, mais je peux quand même esquisser les contours du lieu où tu te trouves. _»

Sa carte mentale s'ouvrit. Elle ne pouvait en voir que les contours. L'île sur laquelle ils étaient avait aussi la forme d'un dragon, mais il avait une position différente de Pyrrhia.

En revanche, si on traçait une droite parallèle au sud et qui passe par leur position actuelle, on arrivait à l'extrémité de ce qui ressemblait à une aile de dragon. Cependant, si on se remémorait ce qu'avait dit Horatio, il y avait deux autres lieux qui correspondaient à sa description. Dans tous les cas, ces lieux étaient à l'autre bout de la carte.

« Ca va être dur de traverser tout ça en à peine plus de trois jours... »

Ils s'envolèrent et mirent le cap plein ouest. Après un certain temps de vol, ils remarquèrent une haute structure qui se détachait de l'horizon. On aurait dit une sorte de tour géante reliée à d'autres tours similaires par des ponts.

Au début, Vase pensa qu'il serait une bonne idée d'y aller, pour savoir où ils étaient., mais en s'approchant un peu plus, ils aperçurent des centaines de dragon voler de manière chaotique autour de la tour. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave ou d'important. Ils décidèrent de voler près du sol et de contourner l'édifice dans l'espoir de passer inaperçus.

« Tant pis pour les informations... »

Le soir arriva rapidement. Ils étaient passés sous un pont depuis une vingtaines de minutes et survolaient la mer lorsque la nuit tomba. Ils devaient trouver un endroit pour la nuit. A cause de l'agitation autour de la tour, ils voulaient absolument se cacher pour dormir. Il n'y avait pas de forêt à proximité. En revanche, sur le long de la côte étaient visibles plusieurs grottes. Leur lit serait moins confortable, mais au moins, ils seraient à l'abri.

Ils atterrirent dans la plus proche. Il semblerait que personne ne les ait vus entrer. La grotte s'étendait loin dans la terre, mais ils préférèrent rester assez proche de la sortie.

Ils furent déçus de constater qu'ils n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Profondeur, qui transforma des petits cailloux en nourriture. Focal et Selena ne mangèrent pas beaucoup. Après tout, c'étaient des Ailes de Sable et Selena… n'aimait peut-être absolument pas la vache. Elle se contenta de quelques fruits que l'Aile de Mer avait fait apparaître spécialement pour elle, et Focal attrapa un lézard.

Vase avait demandé à Profondeur s'il pouvait les téléporter à leur destination, mais il répondit que c'était risqué car il n'avait aucune information sur le relief du terrain. Si par hasard il y avait une montagne, ils pourraient se retrouver prisonniers à l'intérieur.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait besoin que de quelques sorts pour les libérer, mais il craignait surtout qu'ils soient téléportés dans un piège qui les tueraient avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent, puis partirent. Vase ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression d'être épiée depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Cette sensation ne partit qu'après qu'ils eurent décollé.

Ils volèrent à ras du sol. La plaine qu'ils parcouraient était relativement plate, avec à certains endroits de petites forêts. Certains arbres étaient tranchés de manière bizarre. Visiblement, cet endroit n'avait pas été épargné par la fusion des deux mondes.

Ils réalisèrent qu'il y avait tout autour d'eux des tours similaires à celle qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Toutes semblaient aussi agitées que la première. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Ils firent des pauses de temps en temps, s'arrêtant dans les petits bois. Ils avaient besoin d'eau. Il n'y avait pas eu de source sur leur chemin. C'est alors qu'Impulsion, qui pouvait se déplacer plus vite qu'eux, repéra une rivière. Ils dévièrent légèrement de leur trajectoire pour s'y rendre. Il était à peu près onze heures lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'abreuver. Ils reprirent leur route peu de temps après.

Soudain, un grand nombre de dragon s'éloigna de la tour la plus proche et se mit à foncer sur eux. Ce n'était pas bon signe, évidemment. Ils devraient les atteindre dans quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Paniqua Selena.

-Rien, répondit Profondeur. On attend et s'ils ont de mauvaises intentions, je nous fais disparaître.

Les dragons se mirent à les encercler en laissant une distance de sécurité moyenne. Ces dragons étaient tous intimidant. Ce n'était ni le fait qu'ils possédaient quatre ailes ni la diversité de couleur de leurs écailles mais plutôt leurs yeux qui luisaient d'une lumière blanche qui provoquait cette angoisse.

-**Voilà donc les responsables**, déclarèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Oh oh… C'est le genre de chose que diraient des ennemis, non ? »

-Bonjour, lança Focal qui s'efforçait de ne pas paraître effrayé, nous cherchons un endroit qui s'appelle le temple d'Aryonnos. Vous ne sauriez pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

-**Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? **Interrogèrent les dragons à l'unisson.

-Nous sommes en mission, répondit Fyrite.

-Nous devons trouver cet endroit à tout prix pour sauver le monde ! Expliqua Vase.

-**Vous faites donc parti de ces dragons sortis de nul part qui prétendent que le monde est sur le point de disparaître**, annoncèrent les dragons.

-Probablement ? Dit Impulsion.

-**Votre stratagème pour mettre en péril l'ordre ne marchera pas. Attrapez-les ! **Crièrent-ils.

Ils se ruèrent sur eux.

-EXFILTRATION ! Hurla Profondeur.

Au moment où Vase vit un dragon à deux griffes de l'écorcher, elle explosa.

Vase reprit conscience quelques instants plus tard. Le sol autour d'elle était imbibé de sang. Ses amis étaient toujours là. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait eu l'impression d'exploser, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Pour cause, elle était en vie. La position du soleil avait changé d'un coup, passant de onze heures à quatorze heures, et plus personne ne les encerclait. Elle se tourna vers Profondeur.

-La voix est libre, annonça-t-il.

-Tu… tu ne les as pas tous tué ? S'inquiéta Selena.

-Non, je leur ai fait croire qu'on était mort, et ça a marché puisqu'ils sont partis.

Vase préférait ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il avait fait. L'impression d'avoir explosé… c'était suffisant pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Des images sanglantes traversèrent l'esprit de Vase. Elle les chassa.

Le groupe continua sa route. Ils durent dévier légèrement par le nord pour éviter la tour de laquelle étaient venus les dragons qui voulaient les arrêter.

« Sérieusement, comment peuvent-ils croire que le monde qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ? »

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils n'étaient pas loin d'un grand lac. Ils se posèrent au bord de l'eau. Profondeur proposa de faire apparaître de la nourriture mais Impulsion, Vase et Fyrite avaient déjà trouvé un repas. Cela étant, ils dormirent.

Vase fit un cauchemar. Elle était encerclée de centaines de milliers de dragons identiques à ceux qui les avaient attaqués dans la journée. Ils avaient tous le même regard furieux.

Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était que lorsqu'elle faisait un pas. Les dragons situés devant elle reculaient tandis que ceux situés derrière avançaient. Elle avait tenté de courir, et ils avaient fait de même. Ce cauchemar faisait peur, mais à présents, il ne la terrorisait plus. Ce cauchemar sembla encore plus ridicule quand un des dragons présent devint la reine des Ailes de Pluie qui sursauta en voyant tous ses congénères.

-Vase, appela-t-elle.

-Enfin ! Vous vous décidez enfin à me dire pourquoi vous m'encerclez sans m'attaquer ! Répondit Vase.

-… Je suis vraiment la reine Gloria.

Elle agita quelque chose qui ressemblait à un visiteur de rêves.

-Oh… s'étonna l'Aile de Boue.

-Où est-ce que vous êtes ? Je croyais que vous pouviez vous rendre sur place et revenir en un éclair.

-On a rencontré comme qui dirait un petit problème.

Vase lui raconta tout depuis la lumière qui les avait téléporté.

-Dépêchez-vous, conseilla Gloria. Je sens qu'on va bientôt devoir gérer une panique générale et j'aimerais qu'on évite ça.

-Donc, tu te fiches que la planète arrête de tourner, lança un des dragons du décor.


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

La reine Gloria et Vase tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Son sourire était encore plus sadique que celui de ses congénères. La reine des Ailes de Pluie lâcha immédiatement le visiteur de rêve.

-Attends ! Tu ne vas pas partir avant même que la fête ne commence !

La reine Gloria ne disparut pas. Elle aurait dû sortir du rêve de Vase normalement. Cela voulait dire que le dragon qui se tenait en face d'eux était…

-C'est donc toi qui veut détruire le monde, avança Gloria.

-La réponse me semble tellement évidente que je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de répondre à cette question.

« Tu viens de le faire. »

-Petite insolente ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de Vase. Je meurs d'envie de t'égorger maintenant, mais je veux que tu souffres en voyant tes amis périr autour de toi ! En revanche, Gloria ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Je peux donc jouer avec elle maintenant.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Supplia Vase.

-Espèce de… lança Gloria.

-Oh ! Tu as l'air tellement pressée de jouer avec elle, comme c'est mignon.

La reine Gloria paniqua. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens, puis se calma et se mit à faire des mouvements bizarres. Elle avança puis se cogna contre un dragon, tomba sur le côté, mais bougeait toujours ses pattes.

-Je l'ai privée de tous ses sens. Elle ne peut plus voir, ni entendre ni sentir quoi que ce soit. Elle est plongée dans l'obscurité totale sans aucuns stimuli. Elle croit qu'elle est morte mais elle n'en est pas convaincue car elle peut toujours penser et bouger bien qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en rendre compte.

Vase était horrifiée.

-Mmm… C'est moins drôle que prévu. Essayons de voir ce qu'il se passe avec une amnésie totale.

La reine Gloria arrêta de bouger. Elle se releva puis regarda Vase et l'autre dragon qui devait être Zoglentia.

-Bonjour ? Lança-t-elle. Est-ce que je suis censée faire un discours ? Je ne crois pas avoir prévu ça. En fait, je crois que je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Tu peux rester Lôre-y-Annna. On t'attendait pour célébrer ton retour parmi nous après avoir héroïquement sauvé la planète ! En plus, ça s'est passé sans accroc. Bon, deux millions de personnes sont mortes mais c'étaient que des dragons qui avaient pour couleur préférée le rose fuchsia !

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Gloria.

-Ta sœur est là, regarde comme elle est joyeuse ! Lança Zoglentia en désignant Vase.

Vase fut soudainement débordante de joie, bien que la situation ne devrait surtout pas susciter cette émotion.

Gloria s'approcha d'elle et enroula sa queue autour de la sienne. La joie de Vase retomba brutalement.

-Vous êtes un monstre ! Vociféra Vase.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Gloria. Pourquoi dis-tu ça soeurette ?

-Maintenant, Gloria, arrête de respirer.

-Il n'y a pas de Gloria ici, répondit la reine des Ailes de Pluie.

A cet instant, elle tomba par terre. Elle était en train d'agoniser !

-Vous n'avez pas honte de torturer de pauvres dragons ?! S'exaspéra Vase.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi devrais-je ? Bon, toi, respire à nouveau.

Gloria prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-Si vous cherchez à détruire le monde, pourquoi attaquer des dragons par-ci par-là ?

-Pour m'amuser, évidement. Je n'allais pas attendre en m'ennuyant la fin du cycle zodiacal. Je vois que ce crétin d'Horatio t'en a parlé.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, et POURQUOI JE ME SUIS ETOUFFEE ?! Demanda Gloria.

Zoglentia lui jeta un regard noir.

-QUI T'A AUTORISEE A PARLER ?! Pour la peine, tu seras muette et tétraplégique !

La pauvre Aile de Pluie s'effondra. Elle gisait sur le sol, tournant la tête et jetant des regards affolés vers Vase. Il fallait vraiment être sans coeur pour faire des choses pareilles. Même Profondeur n'avait pas fait de telles cruautés, enfin, de ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Si ça se trouve, il l'avait déjà fait, mais pas dans l'intention de se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi vouloir la fin du monde ? Demanda Vase.

-Oh, mais c'est très simple, pour pouvoir en créer un nouveau à mon image, et par la même occasion, tuer mon maudit frère ! Dire que j'ai tué mes dix autres d'un seul coup et que c'est le seul qui a survécu…

-QUOI ?! S'écria Vase.

-C'est vrai que j'avais quelques sœurs, mais bref. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir les choses de mon point de vue, enfin, ils en tenaient compte, mais ils se débrouillaient toujours pour ne pas faire totalement ce que je voulais faire ! Un jour j'en ai eu marre et couic.

Vase était à deux griffes de pleurer. Tuer tous ses frères et sœurs… comment pouvait-on faire une horreur pareille ? Elle pensa à Aulne, à Pin et aux autres. Non, ce ne serait même pas envisageable.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner envie de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

La colère prit le dessus sur la désolation. Vase bondit sur Zoglentia et lui lacéra le cou. Elle passa au travers de son corps.

-Oh non ! J'avais oublié. Nous sommes dans un rêve, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment là. Mais au fait, tu n'essaierais pas de me soutirer des informations ? De toutes façons ça n'a aucune importance. Tu crèveras lorsque le monde disparaîtra. Oh mais que vois-je ! Je sais que tu sais qu'Horatio t'as dit que j'ai plus de douze mille ans. En vérité, je suis tellement vieux que ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter. Tu te demandes quand est-ce que j'ai commis ce fratricide ? C'était il y a cinq mille douze ans.

« Mais ça veut dire… le Grand Incendie... »

-Exactement ! C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué. Même si Aryonnos a survécu, j'eus été ravi de voir que le monde en fut considérablement changé pour le pire ! La guerre, le sang, la désolation, les larmes, la souffrance, c'était tellement beau. J'ai réussi à déclencher une guerre entre charognards et dragons. Je crois même me souvenir de quelques traîtres dans les deux camps.

Zoglentia fit une pause. Disait-il vrai ? Avait-il vraiment marqué l'histoire ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il. Mais évidemment, il a fallu qu'Aryonnos intervienne pour limiter les dégâts. Il a réussi à me sceller quelque part, mais pas assez pour que je reste enfermé pour l'éternité. Il me suffisait d'attendre le début du prochain cycle zodiacal pour avoir assez de puissance pour me libérer. Je me souviens avoir détruit un village de charognard ce jour-là. Pyrrhia était en guerre lorsque je me suis réveillé. J'y ai assisté. Dommage qu'aucun des camps n'ait exterminé l'autre.

Il baissa la tête, se remémorant sûrement des souvenirs qu'il trouvait agréable mais que Vase trouverait horribles.

-Quant à Aryonnos, j'ai réussi à le sceller pour de bon. Je crois qu'il a quand même eu le temps de mettre fin aux conflits, enfin aux principaux. Au regard de l'organisation actuelle du monde, je peux en déduire sans aucun doute que ce sont les dragons qui avaient l'avantage durant la guerre. Je ne soutenais aucun camp en particulier. Et pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Pyrrhia et Dalem ne sont que deux futurs du même monde nés à la suite de la stupide intervention de mon frère. Gloria ! Redeviens normale sans retrouver tes souvenirs et tourne à 360° trente-six fois.

L'Aile de Pluie se releva et se mit à tourner sur place à toute vitesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

-C'est trop drôle ! Bon, j'en ai marre. Je vais vous expulser de ce rêve et je renverrai Gloria en lui faisant croire qu'elle est une Aile de Mer appelée Titanika qui ne sait pas nager et qui adore le miel tout en ayant une phobie de la couleur jaune et plus particulièrement, de la couleur du miel. Ce sera divertissant en attendant le grand jour !

-Qui est Gloria ? Demanda Gloria.

« Plus que deux minuits avant le jour fatidique »

Vase se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se fasse peur en faisant résonner une voix effrayante dans son esprit ?

Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve.

« Est-ce que la reine Gloria va vraiment... »

Mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Zoglentia avait-il décidé de ruiner la vie de tous les dragons qui lui rendent visite en rêve ? Pourquoi ne s'attaquait-il pas directement à elle ? Certes, il disait que sa souffrance était délicieuse, mais était-ce tout ? Vase pensait se souvenir qu'il avait dit voir l'avenir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que quoi qu'ils fassent, le monde serait détruit ?

« Rester à ne rien faire ne conduira à rien, alors que continuer pourra mener quelque part ! »

Il ne fallait pas laisser tomber. Vase était bien déterminée à venger les frères et sœurs de Zoglentia. Ses amis se levèrent quelques temps plus tard, et elle les mit au courant pour son rêve. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, ou plutôt leurs oreilles. Cela les remotiva. Mais avaient-ils une chance face à un psychopathe qui fut capable de déclencher une guerre juste pour le plaisir ?

« Si Pyrrhia et Dalem sont deux futurs du même monde… comment ont-ils pu coexister parallèlement ? L'un d'eux aurait dû disparaître, non ? »

Vase n'aurait pas la réponse tout de suite. Ils décolèrent rapidement. Si tout se passait bien, ils devraient arriver à destination dans la journée. Il le fallait.

Vers treize heures, ils changèrent de cap pour s'aligner avec la position du temple d'Aryonnos. Il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve là !

Ils arrivèrent une heure avant le coucher du soleil, fatigués.

Immédiatement, ils repérèrent une structure suspecte au sol. Ils se posèrent juste devant.

La structure en question ressemblait à une sorte de cadre en pierre de la hauteur d'un dragon adulte. On pourrait s'imaginer que jadis s'y trouvait une porte donnant sur un bâtiment qui se serait effondré suite aux usures du temps. Il n'y avait à présent plus de porte. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte, des sortes de gravures géométrique en faisant le tour s'éclairèrent.

-Entrée du temple d'Aryonnos, porte de Pantala, lut Vase.

-Tu sais lire ?! S'étonna Impulsion. Et en plus des glyphes qui ont juste l'air de simples décorations ?!

-Pas toi ? S'étonna Focal. J'arrive moi aussi à les lire…

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a que vous qui arrivez à lire ces trucs, affirma Selena.

Fyrite et Profondeur confirmèrent. Comment était-ce possible que Vase ne sache pas lire sa propre langue mais arrive à déchiffrer un alphabet qu'elle voit pour la première fois ?

-J'aimerais tester quelque chose, déclara Profondeur.

Il fit apparaître deux morceaux de parchemins avec un encrier.

-Essayez d'écrire quelque chose dans cette langue, et ensuite, vous essaierez de lire ce qu'a écrit l'autre.

Vase se pencha au-dessus de la feuille. Elle ne savait pas écrire. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle trempa une griffe dans l'encre, les gestes vinrent naturellement. Elle se mit à dessiner des symboles étranges. Vase elle-même ne savait pas comment elle avait eu l'imagination nécessaire pour dessiner ce genre de choses.

Vase passa sa feuille à Focal qui fit de même.

-Boue, lut-il.

-Selena, lut-elle.

Au regard qu'ils se lancèrent, tout le monde comprit qu'ils avaient bien lu la bonne chose. C'était mystérieux. Selena émit l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être à cause des marques blanches qui brillaient au-dessus de leurs yeux. Vase ne sentait rien du tout à cet endroit si bien qu'elle les avait oubliées. Cela lui fit se poser une autre question : les charognards devaient avoir trouvé les bijoux à l'origine des marques depuis un moment, alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été attaqués par ceux-ci ? C'est à ce moment là que Vase réalisa qu'ils avaient à présent infiniment plus de questions que de réponses.

Puisque cette langue bizarre était écrite sur la porte, si cette construction était liée aux bijoux responsables des marques, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il y avait un mécanisme s'activant lorsque Vase et Focal feraient quelque chose. D'autant plus qu'il y avait comme un interrupteur sur chacun des deux côtés de la porte. L'Aile de Boue et l'Aile de Sable les saisirent, puis après s'être jeté un bref regard, les enclenchèrent en même temps.


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Vase saisissait avec force l'interrupteur. Elle voulait le lâcher, mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle sentit un flux d'énergie parcourir son corps, partant de la marque sur sa tête, affluant le long de ses pattes, et pénétrant dans le mur. Il se passait la même chose pour Focal.

Des lignes lumineuses s'allumèrent progressivement le long de la porte. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes allumées, elles commencèrent à gagner en intensité.

Soudain, toute la lumière accumulée par la porte se déversa au centre du cadre. C'était comme si un mur de lumière venait d'apparaître. Vase et Focal purent lâcher les interrupteurs. Le groupe resta planté là à observer la scène, puis s'avança. Ils traversèrent la lumière.

Vase s'attendit à se faire dématérialiser, à tomber de haut ou même à se heurter contre un mur invisible, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit.

A la place, ils sortirent de la lumière en marchant. Ils n'étaient plus en extérieur. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce juste assez grande pour tous les contenir, avec une porte à son bout. Vase était sûre qu'ils avaient été téléportés, mais où ?

« _Erreur : Impossible de…_

_-_Impossible de quoi ?

-…

-Tu m'entends ?

-...»

-On y est ! Lança Profondeur.

-Est-ce que c'est normal que je me sente bizarre ? Demanda Selena.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Focal. Moi aussi j'ai une étrange sensation.

-Pas moi, lança Fyrite.

-Je crois vraiment que… que j'ai… balbutia Selena.

Les deux Ailes de Sable se mirent à rétrécir, leurs écailles disparurent. Ils avaient été retransformés en charognard malgré le fait qu'ils aient gardé leur collier. Ils l'enlevèrent et le remirent, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Vos colliers ne marchent plus ? S'inquiéta Vase.

-Je crois, répondit Focal.

-Je n'arrive plus à jeter de sorts ! Cria Profondeur.

Il ne pouvait plus se servir de son pouvoir ? L'Aile de Mer avait vraiment l'air terrorisé de l'avoir perdu.

-On dirait que quelque chose inhibe la magie animus, avança Impulsion.

Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Malgré tout, ils ouvrirent la porte et la passèrent. Vase remarqua que Focal avait dégainé son épée. Sa sœur marchait à ses côtés. Elle tenait une sorte de bâton en bois incurvé qui faisait à peu près la moitié de sa taille. Une corde reliait les deux extrémités de cet objet. Selena plaça une sorte de bâton avec un bout métallique pointu sur la corde. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une arme.

Vase remarqua que la marque de Focal était toujours là. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient ressemblait à un long couloir sans fin. Ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Pire, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils remarquèrent que la porte avait disparu et que le couloir s'étendait à perte de vue à la place.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Fyrite.

-Comment… soupira Vase.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, déclara Profondeur.

-On part de quel côté ? Demanda Vase.

-On n'a qu'à partir… par-là ! Désigna Focal.

-Il faudrait qu'on se sépare pour explorer rapidement cet endroit, proposa Impulsion.

-Surtout pas ! Défendirent Focal et Fyrite.

-Dans ce genre de situation, se séparer rend plus vulnérable. Il faut qu'on reste groupés, ordonna Focal.

Vase préférait cela. Ils progressèrent dans le couloir. Après un certain temps de marche, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au bout. Pire, lorsque Fyrite s'était retourné, il avait vu que derrière eux se trouvait à nouveau la porte d'entrée du temple.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?! S'écria Vase.

Ce temple cherchait à les rendre fou. Soudain, il y eut une petite secousse. On entendit une série de bruits étranges faisant penser à un mécanisme. Un bruit sourd arriva du plafond.

Vase leva la tête. Du haut des murs, sur toute la longueur du couloir, des trombes d'eau se mirent à couler. Le temple était en train de les noyer ! En quelques secondes, Focal et Selena flottaient. Le niveau de l'eau montait à une vitesse folle. Profondeur avait plongé la tête sous l'eau, mais en était aussitôt ressorti en toussant.

-L'eau est empoisonnée ! Cria Profondeur.

Le liquide atteignait maintenant le bas des ailes de Vase.

« Que faire ? »

Impulsion et Profondeur essayaient de forcer le mur. Focal avait perdu son arme. Elle partait à la dérive. C'est alors qu'elle fut attirée vers un des blocs de pierre composant le mur. L'épée le traversa.

« ... »

Vase flottait dans l'eau à présent. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'air. Elle nagea vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'épée. Vase toucha le bloc de pierre et sa patte le traversa. Elle remonta à la surface. Vase eut juste le temps de crier :

-ICI ! LA SORTIE EST glufgjgt !

La pièce était entièrement inondée. Elle avait usé de tout son souffle pour prévenir ses amis. Elle ne pourrait tenir que quelques minutes en apnée. Vase se précipita dans le mur.

Immédiatement, elle fut propulsée vers le bas. Elle chutait dans le vide à une vitesse si grande que des poches d'air se créaient au milieu du flux d'eau des poches assez grandes pour reprendre son souffle. Le conduit dans lequel elle tombait était si étroit qu'elle se brûlerait les ailes si elle tentait de les déployer.

Vase vit le bout du conduit. Elle plongea dans un grand lac sous-terrain. En remontant à la surface, elle se rendit compte que ce lac était artificiel. La cavité souterraine était bien rectangulaire, très rectangulaire, trop rectangulaire. Il y avait une sorte d'île au centre du lac. Elle nagea jusque-là.

En se séchant, elle vit ses amis chuter les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tomber, l'eau arrêta de couler du plafond. Ils rejoignirent Vase, et Focal récupéra son arme.

-Qui est le taré qui a construit cet endroit ?! S'énerva Impulsion.

-A mon avis, il voulait empêcher que quelqu'un puisse trouver cette pièce, suggéra Vase.

-Mais pas besoin de tuer les intrus ! Protesta Fyrite.

-Regardez, lança Profondeur.

Au centre de l'île se trouvait une plate-forme en pierre. Une sorte de dodécagone régulier découpé en douze parts y était gravé. Cependant, la figure était fissurée et son centre avait été pulvérisé. Un morceau de parchemin traînait sur le sol. Vase le ramassa et constata à sa grande déception qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire le dragon. Elle passa le mot à Profondeur.

-Mes chers fauteurs de trouble, lut-il, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser libérer mon frère de sa prison ? Non. Je suis venu juste après avoir regardé avec Vase un spectacle comique. J'ai détruit le sceau, et tué Aryonnos par la même occasion. Adieu !

-On n'a quand même pas voyagé pendant des jours et des jours pour rien ! S'écria Impulsion.

Ils s'approchèrent des restes du sceau. Vase ne sentait aucune énergie émaner du sol, bien qu'elle ne sache pas si elle était sensée en détecter. Ils inspectèrent l'îlot, mais ne trouvèrent rien de remarquable.

C'est alors que Selena pointa quelque chose sur le sol. D'après Focal (qui servait de traducteur dragon/charognard), elle avait remarqué deux triangles positionnés aux extrémités de l'île. Ils étaient partiellement cachés par la végétation. Elle suggéra que Vase et Focal se rendent chacun sur l'un des deux. C'est ce qu'ils firent.

Comme pour activer la porte d'entrée du temple, sa patte resta collée au triangle. Elle sentit à nouveau l'énergie couler le long de son corps. L'énergie pénétra dans le sol, et se dirigea en ligne droite vers le centre de l'île. Les contours du sceau s'éclairèrent, puis la lumière commença à rayonner à travers toute la pièce.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta d'un coup et le sol se mit à trembler de manière continue. Des mots écrits dans l'alphabet bizarre que Vase et Focal pouvaient lire apparurent sur le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Fyrite.

-Attention, échec de la séquence de réveil ! Sceau endommagé par des intrus. Aryonnos est mort. Autodestruction enclenchée sans aucune possibilité d'annulation ! Cria Vase.

Les lettres se mirent à défiler.

-On a cinq minutes pour sortir d'ici ! Hurla Focal.

Un bloc de pierre tomba du plafond dans le lac et provoqua une petite vague. D'autres blocs subirent le même sort. Les murs se firent à faire de même.

-Quatre minutes ! Hurla Focal.

-PAR OU EST LA SORTIE ?! Paniqua Fyrite.

Ils se séparèrent pour trouver une sortie. Vase alla chercher sous l'eau. Le sol en dessous du liquide était parfaitement plat. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fissure, ni le moindre mécanisme visible. Elle remonta à la surface et entendit Focal annoncer :

-Quarante-cinq secondes !

Tout le monde se rassembla au centre. Il ne restait plus que trente secondes.

-On n'a qu'à se serrer les uns contre les autres et espérer que quelqu'un survive, proposa Profondeur.

C'était une idée lamentable, mais de dernier recours.

Une petite explosion retentit. De gros morceaux de pierre tombèrent au centre de la pièce. Ils s'écartèrent juste à temps pour les esquiver. Ils levèrent la tête. Au-dessus d'eux, à travers la fumée provoquée par la détonation, Vase vit le couloir sans fin. Une ombre accrocha quelque chose au rebord du gouffre créé par l'explosion, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

« Horatio ? »

Il était en train de se laisser glisser le long d'une corde qui se déroulait au fur et à mesure qu'il chutait. Il atterrit juste devant Fyrite.

-FUYEZ ! Hurla-t-il. LA SORTIE EST LA HAUT !

Il ne restait que dix-neuf secondes. Comment allaient faire Focal, Selena et Horatio pour s'enfuir, sans ailes ?

Focal se jeta sur elle et s'accrocha à une de ses pattes. Elle vit que les deux autres charognards s'accrochèrent sur Impulsion et Fyrite. Allaient-ils avoir assez de force pour rester accrochés ?

Ils décollèrent. Il ne restait que sept secondes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir. La porte qui menait à la sortie avait été explosée elle aussi. La lumière blanche de la liberté les appelait. Au moment où le compte à rebours passa à zéro, Vase se sentit aspirée en arrière et les murs s'écroulèrent. L'Aile de Boue réussit cependant à passer la porte à temps.

La lumière des lunes éblouit Vase. Elle volait à présent à l'air libre. La porte en-dessous d'elle explosa brutalement, projetant des débris un peu partout. Elle constata que tout le monde était sain et sauf. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle lourde et commençait-elle à avoir du mal à voler ?

« Focal ! »

Il était en train de se changer en dragon, toujours accroché à elle ! Il la lâcha. Il eut juste le temps de freiner suffisamment sa chute afin de ne pas être blessé. Il en était de même pour Selena. Le groupe se posa au sol.

-C'était moins une ! S'exclama Vase.

-Oui, renchérit Fyrite.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Demanda Profondeur à Horatio.

Le charognard aux cheveux rouges avait l'air exténué.

-Je me suis réveillé après avoir été soigné par les Ailes de Pluies il y a quelques minutes… répondit-il.

-Il y a quelques minutes ? Coupa Impulsion. On a volé pendant des jours et des jours pour arriver ici !

-J'ai dû user de presque toute ma magie pour me téléporter ici.

-Puisque t'es là, je peux te demander, où as-tu obtenu ta magie animus ? Questionna Profondeur.

Le charognard les balaya du regard.

-Je ne pratique pas la magie animus, vous savez très bien que seuls les dragons le peuvent. Où est Aryonnos ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est mort, annonça Focal.

Horatio fut abattu par cette nouvelle.

-Il… Il… Il est mort ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Il est mort, répéta Focal.

-Zoglentia l'a tué avant qu'on n'arrive, ajouta Selena.

-… mort… murmura Horatio.

-D'ailleurs, tu nous avais dit qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais il a avoué avoir onze autres frères et sœurs qu'il aurait tués, pourquoi as-tu menti ? Interrogea Vase.

Il tomba à genoux, dévasté, puis s'appuya à l'aide de ses deux mains sur le sol. Après une vingtaine de secondes, il se releva.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes perdus.


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

-Nous ne sommes pas perdus ! Protesta Vase. Certes, ce sera plus dur de vaincre Zoglentia sans son frère, mais moi et Focal, on peut l'arrêter même si nous n'avons aucune idée de comment nous y prendre.

-Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua Horatio. Vous n'auriez eu la capacité de les vaincre que si vous auriez trouvé Aryonnos. Sans lui, nous sommes impuissants.

Etaient-ils vraiment condamnés à mourir ? N'y avait-il réellement aucun moyen d'empêcher la fin du monde ?

-Dans pile vingt-quatre heures, nous…

-Nous serons en train de faire un buffet pour nous récompenser de notre victoire ! Assura Profondeur. Et le monde entier nous acclamera !

Il fallait qu'ils mettent au point un autre plan, et vite. Le temps jouait contre eux. Malgré cela, ils se permirent de dormir.

Vase fit un rêve. Elle rêva qu'elle était dans la pièce où était scellé Aryonnos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûre que quelqu'un allait pénétrer dans son rêve et en ressortir en se prenant pour un arbre.

Malheureusement, un dragon apparut. C'était un Aile de Nuit courroucé. A peine vit-il Vase qu'il se rua vers elle avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Gloria ! Lança-t-il.

-Quitte mon rêve le plus vite possible ! Il pourrait te faire subir le même sort ! Prévint Vase.

-Pas avant que tu me dises comment ramener ma Gloria, celle que je connais ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Un troisième dragon apparut. C'était Gloria, mais Vase était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Zoglentia.

-Comment as-tu pu la laisser me faire ça ! Finalement, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien.

-Vous n'êtes pas Gloria, répondit l'Aile de Nuit. Jamais elle n'aurait dit une chose pareille.

-Probablement, acquiesça Zoglentia. C'est pour ça que tu aurais dû écouter Vase et partir tout de suite de son rêve.

-…

Il lâcha le visiteur de rêve, mais comme Vase s'y attendait, il ne disparut pas. A la place, il bondit sur Zoglentia avec une vitesse pharamineuse et lui déchira le cou.

« Il a réussi à lui faire du mal, dans un rêve ?! »

La fausse Gloria se mit à perdre du sang, puis quelques minutes plus tard, s'écroula raide morte.

Elle se releva juste après, sans aucune égratignure.

-Franchement, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je suis invincible ?

-Personne n'est invincible, précisa l'Aile de Nuit.

-Personne à part MOI ne l'est. Aimerais-tu oublier l'existence de ta chère Gloria ? Je pourrais te faire tout oublier, et même te donner envie de la tuer. Ca irait avec ton nom, tu ne crois pas, Lassassin ?

-Jamais vous ne pourrez me manipuler comme les autres, assura ce dernier.

-Dans ce cas, comment s'appelle Gloria, la personne que tu protèges ?

-…

Il y eut un long silence. La tête que faisait Lassassin pouvait faire penser qu'il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

-Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, menaça l'Aile de Nuit.

-Que dirais-tu de vivre le restant de tes jours en ayant tout oublié de ton passé ? La seule chose dont tu te souviendrais, c'est que tu dois absolument tuer Gloria.

-Jamais je ne la tuerai, promit-il.

-ARRETE ! Vociféra Vase. Arrête de gâcher la vie de tout le monde !

-Oh, mais Vase, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je m'en prendrai aux autres pour te faire souffrir ? D'ailleurs, tes frères et sœurs ont complètement oublié ton existence. Ils vivent très bien sans toi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop, celle qui fit déborder le vase effacer son existence de la vie de sa famille. Une rage folle submergea Vase. Une rage qui aurait dû la pousser à s'acharner sur son ennemi juré. Mais à la place, elle ne bougea pas. Elle sentit un picotement au-dessus de ses yeux. Elle laissa l'énergie se propager dans tout son corps, les ailes, les pattes, la queue, le museau. L'Aile de Boue se laissa être consumée par cette formidable énergie. Des lignes apparurent sur tout son corps.

-Oups, on dirait que je t'ai énervée, ricana Zoglentia. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Vase s'apprêta à cracher un torrent de flammes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la gueule, ce fut un torrent de flammes blanches qui s'abattirent sur Zoglentia. Celui-ci poussa un cri. Elle se jeta sur lui et le lacéra de toutes parts. Il disparut.

« Est-ce que j'ai réussi à le blesser ? »

Vase regarda partout autour d'elle, mais il n'était nul part. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Merci de l'avoir empêché de me faire tout oublier, déclara Lassassin.

-Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, jura Vase.

-J'avais presque oublié que tes amis et toi tenez le destin de milliers de dragons. Tout le monde compte sur vous.

« Tout le monde compte sur vous... »  
Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant, pas si près du but. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner. Des milliers de vie dépendaient d'eux. Il leur fallait trouver un plan B et vite. Le monde comptait sur eux, et Vase n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir.

-Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler le nom qu'elle a effacé de ma mémoire ? Demanda Lassassin.

-Gloria.

-Merci. J'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de...

Soudain, l'énergie quitta brusquement le corps de Vase, et ce fut le noir total.

L'Aile de Boue se réveilla quelques temps après le lever du soleil. Pas un nuage en vue dans le ciel. Elle se souvenait d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose d'important cette nuit, mais elle avait du mal à se souvenir. Son rêve était flou. Elle se rappelait d'avoir été galvanisée par sa conversation avec un dragon, mais c'était tout. Elle était un peu fatiguée alors qu'elle avait bien dormi.

Vase était la première à s'être réveillée. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Horatio était penché au-dessus de rouleaux de parchemins miniatures éparpillés devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'essaie de créer un plan C. J'ai passé toute la nuit à examiner les différentes cartes restantes du jeu, répondit-il.

-Un plan C ? On ne devrait pas plutôt chercher un plan B ?

-C'est la même chose de toutes manières. Le plan A était celui où j'intervenais seul. Le B celui où je demandais de l'aide, et le C… la situation n'aurait pas dû être aussi désespérée.

-Tu ne voudrais pas nous raconter la vérité sur toi ? Où as-tu appris le dragon ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois un animus et que tu prétendes le contraire ?

-Je vous avouerai tout si jamais on arrive à survivre à la fin du monde, promit-il.

C'est alors que Vase entendit la voix de Tornade. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçois ?

-Je vous reçois, répondit Vase.

Horatio la dévisagea. Il n'avait pas l'air d'entendre la reine des Ailes du Ciel de Dalem.

-J'ai appris que vous êtes partis à la recherche d'un moyen d'arrêter le fauteur de trouble. L'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Tornade.

-Non… avoua Vase.

-… Dans ce cas… nous n'aurons guère d'autres choix que de procéder à une évacuation de type 08997.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna l'Aile de Boue.

-Ca veut dire… que l'on va ordonner une émigration massive vers un autre monde, un monde où Pyrrhia et Dalem n'existent pas.

-…

Etait-ce leur seule option ? Fuir vers un autre monde ? Laisser leur terre natale disparaître à jamais ?

-Les animus peuvent-ils réellement faire cela ? Demanda Vase.

-Nous ne le savons pas encore, avoua Tornade. Nous allons essayer d'ouvrir des portails un peu partout à travers le globe. Nous nous retrouverons dans un lieu qui n'aura peut-être rien en commun avec ce que nous connaissons. On pourrait être très bien accueilli tout comme exterminé jusqu'au dernier. Je vais lancer l'alerte.

Elle fit une pause et tous ses amis se réveillèrent.

-Chers dragons et dragonnes. Au regard de l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous, nous les reines avons été contraintes d'ordonner l'évacuation de tous les continents. Vous devez vous rendre au palais de la reine du royaume le plus proche où vous recevrez de plus amples instructions. Vous avez seize heures pour évacuer.

La voix de Tornade se tut.

-J'ai bien entendu ? S'étonna Fyrite.

-Il faut partir, décréta Impulsion.

-Mais… et nos parents Focal ! Ils vont mourir ! Cria Selena.

-On ira les chercher, rassura ce dernier.

-Je crois avoir trouvé une solution, intervint Horatio.

Il ne restait à présent que cinq heures avant le moment fatidique. Le groupe avait décidé de se séparer après être retourné à Pyrrhia grâce à la magie de Profondeur. Focal et Selena étaient partis au repaire de charognards. Fyrite et Impulsion étaient partis aider à évacuer dans la forêt de Pluie, qui était le lieu le plus proche de là où l'Aile de Mer les avait téléportés. Profondeur était parti seul de son côté.

Quant à Vase, elle se trouvait entre la montagne de Jade et le royaume de Pluie, avec Horatio. Ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous au palais de la reine Esterre, car celui-ci était plus facile à trouver que celui des Ailes de Pluie.

Horatio avait dit avoir besoin d'elle pour exécuter son plan. Celui-ci ne plaisait guère à Vase. Il usait de son pouvoir pour drainer l'énergie qui émanait de l'Aile de Boue. Celle-ci ressentait presque la même chose que lorsqu'on dans son rêve, la même énergie avait inondé son corps.

Cependant, cette fois, cette sensation était accompagnée d'une douleur intense. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il drainait cette énergie et la concentrait dans une sorte de sphère en métal.

-A quoi… est-ce que… ça va servir ? Demanda Vase.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je te le dirai quand on aura terminé, répondit Horatio.

Pourquoi refusait-il de lui répondre maintenant ? Elle lui reposa la question à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne répondit pas.

Vase dût endurer ce supplice deux longues heures supplémentaires lorsque finalement, Horatio annonça qu'il avait récolté suffisamment d'énergie.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Il s'agit d'une bombe, affirma-t-il.

-Une bombe ? Répéta Vase. En quoi est-ce que ça va nous être utile ?

-Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour approcher Zoglentia, puis, tu lui lances la boule dessus. Ensuite, tu t'éloignes le plus possible et tu t'accroches pour résister à l'onde de choc. Cette bombe est assez instable pour raser un bâtiment de la taille d'un palais de reine.

C'était donc ça le plan B ? Dit comme cela, il avait l'air assez simple.

-Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi, résuma Horatio.

-Mais comment je fais pour trouver Zoglentia ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'il ne va pas laisser l'évacuation se terminer, et comme il te déteste, il va sûrement faire une apparition au palais où tes amis et toi devez vous retrouver.

« Nos chances de survie reposent beaucoup trop sur des hypothèses… »

-Mais… maintenant que j'y repense, comment la bombe pourra-t-elle le tuer s'il est capable d'inhiber le pouvoir d'un animus ? Demanda Vase.

-Fais-moi confiance, ça le tuera.

Décidément, Horatio cachait beaucoup de choses. Plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle le trouvait mystérieux. Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire ? Qu'est-ce qui serait plus choquant que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Focal était un charognard ? Peu de choses pourraient dépasser ce niveau de choc, non ?

L'Aile de Boue et le charognard (qui avait demandé à monter sur son dos) se rendirent au palais des Ailes de Boue. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il était environ vingt-deux heures passées. Il restait moins de deux heures avant minuit, avant l'instant tant redouté.

Une mare de dragon était visible au sol, ainsi que dans l'air. Des centaines de dragons, tous clans confondus, attendaient devant l'entrée du palais. Vase repéra Profondeur, Impulsion et Fyrite posés à l'écart. Elle se posa à côté d'eux. Elle aperçut Focal et Selena arriver. Sur leur dos se trouvaient deux charognards.

« Espérons que personne n'essaie de les manger... »

Vase leva la tête au ciel. Il n'y avait qu'une pleine lune, accompagnée de milliers d'étoiles. Sans être au courant, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner par une si belle nuit que le monde allait disparaître.

Vase repensa à ses frères et sœurs, avaient-ils eu le temps d'évacuer ? Est-ce que Zoglentia leur avait vraiment fait un lavage de cerveau ou avait-il seulement dit ça pour la provoquer ?

-Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Oui ! Acquiescèrent-ils.

-Alors… continua Impulsion.

La foudre s'abattit sur la terre.


	21. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Un éclair s'était abattu sur le Diamant. Enfin, tout du moins, de là où était Vase, c'est ce qu'on aurait dit. Un nuage noir énorme débordant d'électricité se trouvait au-dessus du dôme. Il brillait à chaque fois qu'un arc électrique s'en échappait.

Soudain, des milliers de petits points furent expulsés du nuage.

« Mais… ce sont des dragons ! »

Le nuage crachait un nombre considérable de dragons. Il y en avait tellement qu'une portion du ciel fut entièrement masquée. Ils commencèrent à chuter.

-Oh non… lâcha Vase.

« Pourquoi des dragons sortent d'un nuage ? D'où viennent-ils ? »

Les dragons qui voulaient entrer dans le palais commencèrent à s'agiter.

Un autre éclair s'abattit juste devant Vase. A l'endroit où celui-ci s'était écrasé se tenait Focal.

« ... »

Il avait aussi le regard sadique caractéristique d'un certain dragon ayant pour but dans la vie de détruire le monde. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses côtés. Focal se tenait aussi à côté d'elle.

-Oh mince, laissa échapper le deuxième Focal, on dirait qu'il y a un petit souci avec les portails d'évacuation.

Il avait la voix de Zoglentia. C'était le moment de tester la bombe. Vase s'apprêtait à la lancer lorsque deux autres Focal apparurent aux côtés de Zoglentia. Elle sentit un courant d'air. Le vrai Focal avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

L'un des Ailes de Sable qui se trouvait en face d'elle sembla déstabilisé, puis, les trois dragons se figèrent, comme des statues, tous dans la même position. Ils disparurent tous d'un coup, puis réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

-Avant de détruire le monde, je vais jouer avec vous, déclara Zoglentia.

Sa voix venait de partout. Vase ne pouvait pas activer son arme maintenant elle risquerait de tuer Focal par la même occasion. Vase s'attendait déjà à ce que Zoglentia allait dire :

-Le but du jeu est très simple. Il y trois dragons devant vous. L'un est une illusion, un autre est moi et le dernier est votre compagnon. Tuez deux des trois dragons. Si Focal reste en vie, vous avez gagné. Par contre, si jamais vous le tuiez, il ne mourra pas mais oublieras tout jusqu'à ce que le dernier recoin de sa mémoire soit dépourvu de toutes informations ! Il ne saura même plus voler, parler ou même que l'eau est vitale ! C'est si excitant ! Oh, j'allais oublier, vous avez trois cents secondes pour choisir qui tuer.

-Grand-frère ! Cria Selena.

Zoglentia n'arrêterai donc jamais de faire souffrir le monde. Vase ne pourrait tolérer la perte de Focal. S'en était trop.

-Comment savoir lequel est le vrai ?! S'inquiéta Impulsion.

-Il déjoue encore mes sorts ! Hurla Profondeur.

-Il ne vous reste que deux cents secondes, annonça Zoglentia.

Vase sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle la laissa l'envahir comme dans son rêve.

-Ne fais pas ça, Vase, intervint Zoglentia. Si tu continues je le tue illico presto.

Vase ignora cet avertissement. Les lignes apparurent partout sur son corps. Du sang commença à couler des yeux des Focal.

-Dernière chance de sauver ton ami !

-Arrête ! Supplia Selena. Il va le tuer !

Elle continua à laisser l'énergie l'envahir. Les Ailes de Sable se mirent à baver du sang. Vase n'aurait su dire comment, mais elle savait que le dragon du milieu était Zoglentia. Elle se jeta sur lui en un éclair et lui mordit le cou.

-ARGH ! Laissa-t-il s'échapper.

Le Focal situé à sa droite disparut. Celui situé à sa gauche arrêta de cracher du sang et planta son aiguillon dans le ventre de Zoglentia. Vase continuer de se défouler sur ce dernier.

-Vous voulez jouer à ça, très bien.

Zoglentia repoussa Vase avec une force surprenante. Il fit un bond en arrière. Quatre dragons se matérialisèrent à ses côtés. C'étaient les frères et sœurs de Vase !

-C'est donc toi qui veux tuer notre Grand-Aile, annonça Pin

Il avait osé l'effacer de la vie de sa famille, réécrire toute leur mémoire. C'était un acte impardonnable. Vase allait se jeter sur Zoglentia lorsque :

-STOP ! Cria Bistre. Si jamais tu fais un pas de plus, Aulne exécute Pic. Nous n'avons pas peur de mourir pour protéger notre frère.

Aulne serrait entre ses griffes le cou de Pin. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air effrayé du tout. Il regardait Vase avec haine.

Vase arrêta de bouger. Sa colère monta en flèche. La lumière des marques qui parcouraient son corps gagna en intensité.

-Vous… êtes… vraiment… ignobles… grogna Vase.

-Je t'interdis d'insulter Zoglentia ! Défendit Pic. Pourquoi tu veux le tuer ? Il ne t'a rien fait !

-Tu trouves normal que ton Grand-Aile préfère sacrifier un de ses frères plutôt que lui-même ? Rétorqua Vase.

-Parfaitement ! Répondit Aulne.

-Très bien, lança Vase. Tu veux jouer à la prise d'otage ? D'accord.

Elle brandit bien visiblement la bombe.

-Si tu es vraiment déterminé à tuer toute ma fratrie, dans ce cas, tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Que je lance cette bombe ou non, dans les deux cas je perds. Alors autant choisir perdre avec un lot de consolation que ne rien gagner du tout.

-Tu serais vraiment prête à tuer tes frères et sœurs pour m'éliminer ? S'étonna Zoglentia.

-Eh ! On l'a jamais vue cette timbrée ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Questionna Pin.

Vase leva la patte qui tenait la bombe.

-NE FAIS PAS CA ! Hurla Zoglentia. JE LES LIBERE !

Ses frères et sœurs se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Vase. Aulne lâcha Pin.

Mais c'était trop tard. Vase avait déjà lâché la bombe. La famille de Vase avait commencé à fuir lorsque la sphère métallique atterrit sur Zoglentia. Celle-ci se fendit, puis une vive lumière blanche en sortit.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Vase réalisa que tous ses amis et sa fratrie s'étaient éloignés derrière un périmètre de sécurité. Elle se trouvait très proche de la bombe. Son champ de vision fut rempli de blanc et elle se prit l'explosion de plein fouet.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. La vue de Vase redevint normale.

« Je... Je n'ai aucune blessure… »

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle pu survivre à une telle puissance ?

Ses marques avaient disparu. Devant elle gisait un corps. C'était un dragon aux écailles couleur fraise écrasée. Il était plus grand que Vase et semblait n'appartenir à aucun des clans qu'elle ne connaissait. Il avait une sorte de cicatrice autour de son œil droit. C'était trop géométrique pour que ça soit une blessure.

-Vase !

Elle se retourna et se retrouva en face de Pic qui se jetait sur elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Où est-ce que t'étais passée ? Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'on t'attendait.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Il baissa la tête.

-Je m'en veux. Comment a-t-on a pu t'oublier si facilement ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-elle. C'est à cause de l'autre malade, mais maintenant, il est mort.

Soudain, le dragon qui gisait au sol commença à bouger, il se releva, tant bien que mal.

« Non… Il ne peut pas être encore en vie... »

-Vase… grommela-t-il. Tu… vas… périr ! Vous allez tous périr !

Vase se retrouva en un éclair dans le ciel. Ses quatre pattes étaient écartées par une force invisible, exposant son ventre. Ses ailes étaient aussi maintenues fermées par une force invisible. Pourtant, elle flottait dans le ciel. A côté d'elle, ses amis étaient dans la même situation. Elle ne voyait pas sa famille. Horatio était là lui aussi, mais il n'y avait pas les charognards que transportaient Focal et Selena. Sous elle, elle pouvait observer la foule de dragons agités devant le palais.

Zoglentia se tenait devant eux.

-Vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait, lâcha-t-il. Dans un peu plus d'une minute, il sera minuit.

-Quoi ?! Mais il restait une heure il y a quelques secondes ! Protesta Fyrite.

-Je vous ai mis en pause le temps de vous emmener ici. Vous pourrez admirer la destruction du monde et la mort de tous ces dragons qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas évacuer.

Il disparut.

-J'arrive pas à bouger ! Râla Profondeur.

-Nous avons échoué… soupira Horatio.

-Non ! On peut encore l'arrêter ! Rétorqua Fyrite.

-C'est trop tard… on a plus assez de temps, marmonna Vase.

« C'est donc ainsi que l'on va mourir ? Si près du but, et pourtant si loin... »

Il ne restait sans doute que quelques dizaines de secondes avant le moment fatidique.

-Ecoutez, contente de vous avoir connu, déclara Selena.

-Pareil, répondit tout le monde.

Vase se mit à pleurer, elle aurait aimé que ses frères et sœurs soient là avec elle, pour profiter des derniers instants de sa vie.

« Non… Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! CA NE PEUT PAS ETRE VRAI ! »

Les trois lunes devinrent vertes. L'air se mit à trembler. Le paysage ainsi que ses amis se dédoublaient puis redevenaient normaux. Une douleur commença à monter en Vase. La lumière des étoiles zigzaguait dans le ciel.

Tout ce que voyait Vase s'étira de tous côtés. La douleur était insupportable. Une grande lumière blanche illumina un instant l'Aile de Boue, puis ce fut le noir total. Vase perdit connaissance et l'univers s'effondra laissant place au néant le plus sombre.


	22. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Tout était noir. Vase savait qu'elle n'était pas consciente, plongée dans le néant. Elle était sans doute morte. Elle ne pouvait pas penser. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, ce n'était rien.

Pourtant, Vase sentait son corps se déplacer. Elle sentit un grand choc, mais pas de douleur. Elle savait que quelque chose l'avait percutée, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Vase remarqua que quelque chose de doux lui touchait les parties inférieures de son corps, comme si elle était allongée.

L'Aile de Boue sentit le soleil taper sur ses écailles. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Vase s'aperçut qu'elle était vivante. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Un grand soleil, haut dans un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, l'éblouit. Des oiseaux chantaient, ainsi que des insectes.

Des dragons gisaient çà et là sur le sol. C'étaient ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas morts, mais ils avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. A certains endroits de leur corps, c'est à dire sur à peu près la moitié de leur corps, leurs écailles étaient complètement noires, au point que c'était difficile de voir qu'il y en avait. D'épaisses lignes blanches séparaient les écailles normales des écailles noires. Même leurs yeux pouvaient être noirs. On aurait dit que quelque chose les rongeait.

Vase se rendit compte qu'elle aussi n'avait pas été épargnée par ce phénomène.

« Sommes-nous vraiment vivants ? »

Il y avait quelques secondes, il faisait nuit, et le monde venait d'être détruit. Alors pourquoi tout avait l'air d'aller bien maintenant (si on oubliait l'étrange maladie) ?

Son attention fut attirée par une lumière. Pour l'atteindre, Vase dut s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Là où elle se trouvait, le feuillage des arbres était si dense que très peu de lumière parvenait à filtrer. Pourtant, elle n'avait marché que quelques minutes depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée de ses amis. Ces arbres étaient vraiment immenses ! Ils dépassaient largement la taille de Vase. Si le climat était tropical, on aurait pu se croire dans la forêt de Pluie.

La lumière provenait d'une sorte de mur en pierre. Cela faisait beaucoup penser à la porte du temple d'Aryonnos, à la différence que cette fois, les portes étaient bien là, ouvertes, imposantes et sans doute très solides. Elles étaient décorées de rayons de couleurs différentes. Ces portes étaient symétriques.

« Où peut-elle bien mener ? »

Vase commença à traverser la lumière. Dès qu'elle posa une patte dans celle-ci, une souffrance insoutenable la parcourut. Elle la retira immédiatement.

« ! »

Sa patte ! Elle était devenue entièrement noire ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas passé sa tête. Qu'était-ce donc que cette chose ?

Pour l'instant, l'Aile de Boue se contenta de faire demi-tour et retourna auprès de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Focal s'était réveillé. Tous les autres étaient encore inconscients.

-Focal ! Appela Vase.

-Vase ! Répondit-il.

Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent, après avoir manqué de se percuter.

-On est en vie ! Cria Focal.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Vase. J'ai pourtant bien eu l'impression de mourir.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara l'Aile de Sable.

Il leva la tête au ciel, et Vase fit de même. Bien qu'il fasse jour, les lunes brillaient énormément. Elles étaient vertes, du même vert que celui qu'elles avaient pris pendant la fin du monde.

-Sais-tu pourquoi nos écailles sont bizarres ? Questionna Focal.

-Non, mais je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui y est lié, assura l'Aile de Boue.

Elle lui parla de la lumière dans la forêt. Le temps passa, quelques minutes. Ils commencèrent à se demander pourquoi les autres ne se réveillaient pas.

Finalement, après dix minutes d'attente supplémentaire, Fyrite ouvrit les yeux, puis Selena, Impulsion et Profondeur. Horatio aussi était là. Il fut le dernier à se réveiller. Il était écrasé par l'Aile de Mer, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air plus blessé que ça. Lui aussi était rongé par cette étrange noirceur.

Après la stupeur générale provoquée par cette succession d'évènements étranges et inexpliqués, Vase leur répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Focal. Ils décidèrent d'aller examiner l'étrange porte trouvée par l'Aile de Boue.

En y arrivant, elle remarqua la présence de glyphes au bas des portes. Il s'agissait de la langue que seuls Focal et elle pouvaient lire.

-Ethernalia, lut Vase.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Impulsion.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Vase.

-Attendez, tu as bien dit Ethernalia ? Interrogea Horatio.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répliqua l'Aile de Boue.

-Ne me dis pas que tu sais ce que c'est ! S'exclama Fyrite.

-Je sais ce que c'est, affirma-t-il.

« Comment peut-il savoir tout sur tout ?! »

-Cela explique pourquoi la patte de Vase est devenue noire lorsqu'elle l'a traversée, continua Horatio.

-D'où tiens-tu toutes ces informations ? Questionna Selena.

-Il faut à tout prix fermer la porte le plus rapidement possible ! Ignora le charognard.

Il courut vers le côté gauche de la double porte et commença à la pousser pour la refermer. Etrangement, l'autre côté se mit aussi à bouger.

La porte se refermait très lentement. Vase finit par aller l'aider à la refermer, et Profondeur fit de même. La porte était pratiquement fermée lorsqu'une voix sortit de la lumière.

-TROUVES !

Vase reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. C'était celle de Zoglentia ! Quelque chose percuta la porte de l'intérieur, stoppant la fermeture.

-OUVREZ-MOI CETTE PORTE MISERABLES CLOPORTES ! Hurla Zoglentia.

Malgré la résistance de Vase, la porte commença à se rouvrir. Impulsion s'envola et se mit à foncer vers la porte. Elle posa ses pattes dessus et commença à pousser en utilisant la force de ses ailes. Focal fit de même, suivi par Fyrite. Selena, étant peu douée en vol, se contenta de pousser Vase. La porte commença à se refermer.

-Vous savez quoi, je ne vous tuerai pas. Je vous rendrai immortel et jetterai une malédiction sur vous. Toutes les personnes que vous verrez ou croiserez…

La porte se referma, mais Vase pouvait sentir que Zoglentia forçait de l'autre côté pour l'ouvrir. S'ils s'éloignaient de la porte, il passerait.

C'est alors que des barres métalliques sortirent du cadre de la porte et commencèrent à la verrouiller. En quelques secondes, la porte fut bloquée. Il y avait très exactement douze verrous qui la maintenaient fermée. A l'instar des bandes décoratives de la porte, ces verrous étaient chacun d'une couleur différente. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit verrouillée, on entendait toujours les coups de Zoglentia résonner contre la porte.

Il continua de frapper la porte pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis, arrêta. Enfin, il avait sûrement arrêté vu qu'on n'entendait plus rien.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce qui se passe, décréta Vase.

Naturellement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Horatio. Le charognard aux cheveux rouges s'était enfoncé de plus en plus dans ses secrets, semblant toujours en savoir plus qu'eux. Que cachait-il qui soit plus étonnant que le secret de Focal ? Devait-elle se préparer psychologiquement à entendre ce qu'il allait dire ?

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien, répondit Profondeur. Tu vas nous dire qui tu es vraiment et qu'est-ce que tu caches, de gré ou de force.

-Pas la peine de me menacer, se défendit Horatio. De toutes façons, au point où nous en sommes, il vaut mieux que je vous avoue la vérité pour éviter que vous ne finissiez en taule.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouverait en prison ? »

-Je m'attends au pire, soupira Selena.

-En fait, je… révéla Horatio.

Il arrêta de parler. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Beaucoup de pas…. Combien d'individus y avait-il, tapis dans l'ombre ? Comment Vase avait-elle pu ne pas les entendre plus tôt ?

Des dizaines d'ombres surgirent de l'obscurité de la forêt et encerclèrent le groupe.

Mais… ces ombres étaient toutes des charognards vêtus de la même manière ! Ils pointaient vers eux des sortes de bâtons en… or ?

L'un des charognards s'approcha de quelques pas. C'était le seul à ne pas avoir de bâton, ou plutôt la seule. Elle les examina pendant plusieurs secondes, puis :

-Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation ! Rendez-vous sans résister et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi tous les charognards se mettent à parler dragon maintenant ? »

Le groupe fut surpris pendant quelques instants. Mais au fait, comment se faisait-il qu'ils osent parler à des dragons sur ce ton ? Se croyaient-ils en état de les battre en raison de leur supériorité numérique ? Il ne devait pas y avoir que cela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? Risqua Focal.

-Vous avez ouvert Ethernalia sans autorisation, répondit la même charognarde. Vous serez conduit en prison en attente de votre procès.

-Attendez, on a une autorisation ! Rétorqua Horatio.

Il s'approcha de leur interrogatrice et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait tiré de ses vêtements. La charognarde le lut, puis :

-Cette autorisation est invalide. C'est une belle imitation cependant.

Elle lui repassa le parchemin.

-Bon, soyez gentils et suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire, qu'on tire tout ça au clair.

Allaient-ils vraiment se laisser capturer par moins fort qu'eux ? Ils allaient répondre à cette question quand un battement d'ailes se fit entendre. Une dragonne se posa derrière l'attroupement. Elle était grande, verte et avait des cicatrices sur la tête.

-Mes salutations, capitaine Kiara, lança-t-elle.

-Mes salutations, Jungula, répondit la charognarde.

« Ils se connaissent ? »

-Capitaine, j'aimerais m'occuper des prisonniers dragons que vous avez capturés, continua Jungula. Y voyez-vous une objection ?

-Eh bien, vous êtes habilitée. Ils sont à vous, assura Kiara.

-Merci, termina Jungula.

Elle s'envola. Vase se mit à battre des ailes. Elle ne voulait pas s'envoler néanmoins. Ses ailes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle décolla. Pourquoi ne contrôlait-elle plus ses membres ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que cette Jungula pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle la suivit à travers le ciel. Ses amis aussi étaient sous son emprise.

Ils finirent par se poser à la lisière de la forêt, faisant face à des montagnes. La dragonne qui les avait ensorcelés les observa un à un, semblant parfois surprise. Lorsqu'elle fixa Vase, son regard pénétra ses yeux. C'était terrifiant. Le silence qu'ils écoutaient rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Pourquoi les examinait-elle ?

Vase n'osait pas parler. Elle voulait avoir des explications, et fuir.

-Pourquoi avoir ouvert Ethernalia ? Demanda Jungula.

-On ne l'a pas ouverte, rétorqua Impulsion. Elle l'était déjà quand on l'a trouvée.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi avoir demandé ?! Cria Profondeur. Mais… comment vous pouvez savoir ?

-Je voulais juste voir si vous étiez disposés à coopérer, répliqua Jungula. Je l'ai su en regardant vos souvenirs.

-…

« Elle… Elle peut vraiment faire ça ? »

-Tout à fait, affirma-t-elle. Je peux aussi lire dans vos pensées.

« ! »

-Mais je m'interroge surtout sur les raisons qui poussent deux humains à se faire passer pour des dragons et comment vous avez fait pour tous vous retrouver dans cet état, déclara Jungula en désignant les parties noires de leur corps. Vos souvenirs sont incohérents.

Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'ils lui répondent, mais ses dernières paroles les laissèrent sans voix. D'autant plus que cette dragonne leur rappelait étrangement Zoglentia. Vase espérait qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec ce dégénéré et que ce soit une pure coïncidence qu'ils aient plus ou moins des pouvoirs similaires. Mais, Jungula écoutait ses réflexions. Elle n'aurait guère d'autres choix que de dire la vérité. Elle saurait immédiatement si elle mentait.

Pourquoi leur posait-elle des questions dans ce cas ? Si elle était capable de visionner leurs souvenirs, il lui suffirait de se servir comme dans une bibliothèque et de prendre les informations qu'elle voulait.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser, mais penser à arrêter de penser lui faisait penser aux évènements importants qui avaient eu lieu récemment.

-Vos pensées sont incohérentes, mais intéressantes, assura Jungula.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Questionna Focal.

-Des explications : que s'est-il passé à minuit ? Pourquoi avez-vous voyagé à travers tout le continent avant cette date ? Juste après, il y a une ellipse durant laquelle vous avez perdu connaissance. Ce sont les seules informations que je n'arrive pas à lire dans votre mémoire.

-Eh bien… à minuit… ce fut la fin du monde. On a voyagé pour trouver un moyen de l'empêcher, mais ça n'a pas marché. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on croyait. Pour une raison obscure, on est encore en vie… balbutia Vase.

-La fin du monde ?! Sursauta Jungula. C'est complètement délirant…

Elle leva la tête au ciel. Les vertes lunes étaient intimidantes du fait de leur couleur. Jungula regarda Profondeur, puis le ciel, puis à nouveau l'Aile de Mer et encore le ciel. Elle pâlit, puis marmonna :

-Cela pourrait expliquer ce qui vous arrive…


	23. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

-Comment ça ? Demanda Fyrite.

-La dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez avant de vous réveiller avec des écailles noires, est-ce que c'est le monde en train de disparaître ? Demanda Jungula.

-Oui, confirma Vase.

-Dans ce cas, votre ami Profondeur vous a sauvé la vie, affirma-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Selena.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Interrogea Impulsion.

L'Aile de Mer avait à la fois l'air gêné et excité.

-Il a jeté un sort juste avant que vous mourriez, expliqua Jungula. Mais son sort n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Je vois que vous avez déjà entendu parler des cycles zodiacaux. La fin d'un de ces cycles a perturbé le sort de Profondeur. Vous avez donc été menés à la porte plutôt que là où il avait voulu.

Vase redoutait ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Votre ami a voulu vous faire remonter le temps de quelques jours pour pouvoir en gagner assez pour arrêter le désastre.

« Il… Il... »

-Cela va probablement vous faire un choc, mais au lieu d'avoir remonté le temps de quelques jours, vous êtes passés de 5012 ap. G.I. à 7012 !

-QUOI ?! Hurlèrent en coeur Focal, Fyrite, Selena et Impulsion.

-Nous sommes dans le futur ?! Cria Vase.

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes en 7012 av. G.I., soit douze mille vingt-quatre ans dans le passé !

Vase eut l'impression qu'on l'étranglait. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. C'était obligé. Pourtant, Jungula avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieuse lorsqu'elle avait dit cela.

-On… On a vraiment voyagé dans le temps ? Aussi loin ? S'inquiéta Vase.

-Oui, affirma Jungula.

-Génial ! S'écria Profondeur. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, et je nous ai sauvé !

Vase put bouger une patte. Elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de la mystérieuse dragonne. Elle était donc dans le passé, à une époque dont elle ne savait absolument rien.

-Tu rigoles ?! S'exclama Fyrite. On a modifié le cours du temps ! Si ça se trouve, on ne naîtra même pas !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua Jungula. Si tu ne naissais pas, ça voudrait dire que tu ne serais jamais venu ici, et pourtant, tu l'es.

« Mais il y aura bien un paradoxe à un moment ou un autre... »

Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos des paradoxes. Il n'y en aura pas, même si vous tuez votre X-arrière-grand-père.

Vase ne comprenait pas comment cela pourrait-être possible. Jungula devait se tromper.

-Pourquoi est-il interdit d'ouvrir cette porte, Ethernalia, qui d'ailleurs, a un nom ? Interrogea Profondeur.

-Cette information est confidentielle. Bon, je dois m'absenter. Vous êtes libres.

Elle décolla à une vitesse folle, au moins cent fois plus vite qu'un Aile du Ciel. En quelques secondes, Vase ne put plus la voir. Mais qui était cette dragonne ?

-Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, soupira Impulsion.

-Il faut qu'on retourne dans le présent, décréta Focal, quelques jours avant la fin du monde, pour qu'on sauve Aryonnos avant qu'il ne soit tué.

-On ne va quand même pas partir maintenant ?! S'inquiéta Profondeur. On vient à peine d'arriver, et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se balader dans une époque oubliée de tous ! Et puis, de toutes façons, si je nous faisais revenir maintenant, on mourrait.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Demanda Selena.

-Explorer ce temps, répondit-il.

-Je rappelle qu'on doit sauver le monde, rétorqua Fyrite.

-Mais on a plusieurs millénaires devant nous ! Répliqua Profondeur. C'est largement suffisant pour pouvoir s'amuser tout le temps !

-Tu sais, on mourra bien avant, affirma Focal.

-Un petit sort pour bloquer le vieillissement et hop, le tour est joué, continua l'Aile de Mer.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Vase.

Après un long débat, ils finirent par conclure qu'ils devaient essayer de savoir où ils étaient. Ils avaient demandé à Impulsion de survoler rapidement les environs, mais elle leur avait rappelait que si elle faisait cela, elle se perdrait.

Par conséquent, tous décollèrent et prirent un maximum d'altitude. Après être arrivés assez haut, ils observèrent les terres qui s'étendaient devant eux.

En réalité, devant eux s'étendaient des montagnes tout à fait normales. Derrière eux se trouvait la mer. Vu la forme de la côte, ils devaient se trouver dans le nord-ouest du Royaume du Ciel. Comment pourrait bien s'appeler la reine de ce royaume à cette époque ?

Un doute s'immisça dans les pensées de Vase. Devraient-ils rester avec des écailles calcinées pour le restant de leurs jours ? Elle espérait qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de réparer cela, même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, cela n'était pas si moche que ça.

L'Aile de Boue se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage. Quelque chose sur les plages rocailleuses attira son attention. A un certain endroit, des édifices avaient été dressés. A cette distance, difficile d'être sûre de quoi il s'agissait.

A présent qu'ils savaient où ils étaient, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se trouvait sur cette plage rocailleuse. Ils ne devaient surtout pas oublier de se faire discret, afin de ne pas altérer le cours du temps, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Au fur à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Vase put se rendre compte que ces étranges bâtiments formaient en fait une ville similaire à Possible-Ville. Vase et ses amis perdirent de l'altitude pour être plus discret.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de la ville, Vase s'inquiéta. Cette ville était étrange. Elle ne pouvait voir personne dehors, et les portes des bâtiments étaient juste assez grande pour laisser des dragonnets d'un ou deux ans passer.

Ce lieu n'était pas normal. Ils atterrirent à l'entrée de la ville. La rue dans laquelle ils étaient était juste assez grande pour que deux d'entre eux puissent se tenir côte à côte, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la rue principale. Les bâtiments de ce quartier paumé devaient faire entre deux et trois fois leurs tailles. Ils n'étaient pas dans un quartier très fréquenté en fait. Ils progressèrent dans cette ruelle et débouchèrent dans l'allée principale.

Ce qu'ils virent les laissa stupéfaits. L'allée, la place centrale, la ville entière était peuplée de charognards ! Il n'y avait aucun dragon ! Vase se figea. Les petites créatures les regardèrent, surprises, mais seulement quelques instants. Elles retournèrent à leurs occupations juste après, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« Comment peuvent-ils ne pas avoir peur d'une bande de dragon, surtout avec une dégaine démoniaque ? »

Vase se souvenait avoir vaguement entendu parler de rumeurs disant que les charognards dominaient le monde avant le Grand Incendie. Ca lui avait paru complètement fou, mais avec le recul, elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas vrai. Et puis, pourquoi Zoglentia aurait déclenché une guerre si le camp adverse comptait sensiblement moins de soldats que l'autre ?

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? Chuchota Fyrite.

-Une ville, répondit Profondeur.

-Oh, mais comment aurais-je pu deviner sans ton aide ? Ironisa Fyrite.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de ville avec si peu de soldats, avoua Selena. Presque personne ne se balade avec une arme !

« Si même elle est étonnée... »

-Excusez-moi, lança une voix.

La voix venait d'en bas, juste devant le groupe. Un charognard se tenait planté devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient marrons et il portait des vêtements qui avaient l'air très fins. Comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas l'air du tout intimidé… juste un peu en fait.

« Tout le monde parle dragon dans le passé ou quoi ?! »

-Est-ce que vous êtes libres ? Demanda le charognard.

-Libres ? S'étonna Impulsion en essayant de ne pas paraître plus surprise que cela.

-Je veux dire, est-ce que vous n'avez aucun contrat en cours ? Continua le charognard.

-Euh… non, improvisa Vase.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais vous engager pour remplir une mission ? Questionna-t-il.

Il voulait quoi ? Les faire travailler pour lui ? Faire travailler des dragons ? Etait-ce une chose tout à fait ordinaire en -7012 ? Même si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il payer avec quelque chose qui ait assez de valeur pour un dragon ?

-Nous engager ? Répéta Focal.

-Il y a 17000 gemmes en jeu, plus peut-être une prime de risque. Voulez-vous en savoir plus ?

« 17000 gemmes… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Une monnaie d'échange ? Si c'est ça, est-ce que c'est beaucoup ou très peu ? Eh, mais attendez, est-ce que je serais sérieusement en train d'envisager d'accepter cette mission ? »

-En quoi consiste-t-elle ? Interrogea Profondeur.

-C'est simple, des pirates ont intercepté un de mes bateaux qui revenait de très loin, chargé à ras-bord de marchandises. L'armée royale ne peut pas intervenir maintenant, car ils ont soi-disant plus important à gérer. Votre objectif, si vous accepter cette quête, est d'arrêter les pirates, et de vous assurer que la cargaison arrive ici, au port de cette ville, sans avoir subi aucun dégât.

Cette mission ne semblait pas vraiment compliquée. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'un bateau ? Vase avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part, mais elle avait complètement oublié son sens depuis.

-On accepte ! Affirma Profondeur.

-Excellent ! Lança le charognard.

Il sortit un petit objet circulaire de ses vêtements. C'était une sorte de boîte en métal. Il l'ouvrit. Les quatre points cardinaux y étaient inscrits. Il devait s'agir d'une rose des vents. Mais celle-ci était particulière. Une sorte de flèche accrochée à son centre tournait sans s'arrêter, avant de se stabiliser vers une direction donnée.

-Cette boussole vous conduira au navire, expliqua le charognard.

Il la passa à Profondeur, qui s'était approché.

-Bonne chance.

Il s'en alla après cela. Tout le groupe se tourna vers l'Aile de Mer.

-On était censé ne pas changer le cours du temps… marmonna Fyrite.

-Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ?! S'énerva Profondeur. Le présent dans lequel on a vécu est la conséquence de toutes les actions qui ont été effectuées dans le passé, alors quoi qu'on fasse, ça ne changera rien.

-… Est-ce que ça veut dire que le monde sera quand même détruit ? S'inquiéta Selena.

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'Aile de Mer. On l'empêchera.

Vase ne savait pas s'il avait une logique quand il disait cela ou s'il cherchait seulement à les persuader de rester dans cette époque. Le fait est que l'Aile de Mer les avaient contraints de partir en mission pour un parfait inconnu.

Malgré tout, ils s'envolèrent. A la grande surprise de Vase, ils se dirigèrent vers l'océan. Le lieu qu'ils recherchaient était donc quelque part dans cette étendue d'eau infinie. Elle n'avait pas envie de voler pendant toute la journée comme la dernière fois. Il lui fallait un peu de repos.

Par chance, leur trajet ne dura qu'à peine plus d'une heure. Ils aperçurent ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était une sorte de grand bâtiment en bois qui flottait sur l'eau. En bois ! Est-ce que du bois pouvait vraiment aussi bien flotter ?

Au centre du bâtiment, du bateau, étaient suspendus d'épais morceaux de tissus. Quelque chose était dessiné dessus : un bol noir avec un soleil qui l'éclaire. Une explosion retentit.

-Aïe ! Cria Fyrite.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Une de ses écailles s'était fissurée. Une minuscule bille en métal s'y était logée. Fyrite l'enleva. On entendit une deuxième détonation.

Vase arracha un cri de douleur. Quelque chose lui avait perforé le ventre. Maintenant, elle en était sûre, quelque chose sur le bateau leur tirait dessus avec une arme antique.

Mais elle avait trop mal pour parler. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voler. La fatigue la gagnait. Du sang coulait là où le projectile l'avait transpercée. Son coeur ! Elle ne le sentait plus battre ! Elle partit en chute libre.

-VASE ! Hurla Focal.

Un autre projectile traversa Profondeur, sans ressortir. Sa plaie cicatrisa rapidement. Le groupe se mit à voler bizarrement, afin de cacher les parties sensibles de leur corps. Impulsion cria. Elle fonça dans les airs à une vitesse impressionnante, la rendant impossible à toucher. Vase n'entendait plus rien, tout devint flou. Ils devaient à tout prix neutraliser le tireur avant que…

« _VASE ! REPONDS-MOI ! _»

Vase eut l'impression de se noyer. Bouger devint un exploit. Pourquoi était-elle en train de mourir ? Avait-elle été empoisonnée ? Elle n'avait plus la force de réfléchir. Vase s'écrasa dans l'océan, et les flots l'engloutirent.

Accepter cette mission fut une erreur fatale. Vase agonisait, noyée sous l'eau. Le projectile faisait des ravages dans son corps, et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne lui restait sans aucun doute que quelques secondes à vivre.

Vase mourut.


	24. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Tout devint noir. Plus rien n'exista. Seules les pensées de Vase subsistaient dans ce vide absolu.

-Bonjour Vase.

D'où venait cette voix familière ? Un dragon apparut devant elle, flottant dans le néant.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

Vase était sûre d'avoir déjà rencontré ce dragon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il y avait tellement de choses dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il lui semblait avoir un frère et deux sœurs, ou peut-être trois. Elle ne savait plus comment ils s'appelaient. Peut-être que le dragon qui se tenait devant elle était un des siens !

-Tu n'arrives pas à te rappeler qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

« En effet... »

-Je m'appelle Zoglentia, mais mes amis m'appellent Zogli.

Zonglentia… elle se souvenait vaguement de lui. C'était le nom de son ancien professeur de… euh… … non... pas du tout ! Elle se rappela des lavages de cerveau qu'il infligeait à ses proches. C'était à cause de lui si le monde avait disparu ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier un tel monstre ?!

-Attends… quoi ?! Je n'ai jamais fait d'atrocités pareilles ! Se défendit-il, déconcerté. Je hais la violence !

Vase avait envie de le tuer, et de fuir. Elle en avait plus que ras le bol de ses tours de passe-passe. Elle s'apprêta à se ruer vers lui, mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de corps. Zoglentia sembla paniquer. Etait-ce des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses écailles ?

-Non… Non… Non… Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne… Je ne peux pas être tombé si bas ! Je ne peux pas être devenu une telle ordure dans le futur !

« Quoi ? »

Serait-elle en train de parler avec le Zoglentia du passé, celui qui vivait en l'an 7012 av. G.I. ? Etait-il normal à cette époque ? Ou était-ce encore une de ses comédies pitoyables ?

-J'ai… vraiment… osé… effacer tous les souvenirs... de dragons ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Vase repensa à la reine Gloria. C'était celle qu'il avait le plus reprogrammé. La pauvre, elle était morte sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Zoglentia avait l'air abattu. Un torrent de larmes jaillit de ses yeux. Il s'effondra. Jamais Vase ne l'aurait cru capable d'éprouver autant de tristesse, de culpabilité.

-POURQUOI ?! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi ai-je détruit autant de vies ?!

Comment la mentalité de Zoglentia avait-elle pu changer aussi radicalement ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un être lambda à tuer ses congénères par pur plaisir ?

-Je faisais ça pour le plaisir ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

Vase le fixa.

-Pourquoi mes frères et sœurs ne m'ont pas empêché de faire ça ?

Vase se remémora la discussion dans laquelle il avait avoué les avoir exterminés. Il avait osé faire…

-J'ai… tué… Aryonnos… Grementa… tous les autres ?

Vase revit des images sanglantes. La guerre, le Grand Incendie, elle-même en train de dévorer P…

-STOP ! ARRETE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Arrête de penser à ça !

-Oh, Zogli, qu'est-ce que tu étais lamentable jadis, railla une voix.

Un deuxième Zoglentia apparut à côté d'eux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait souffrir tous ces gens ?! Interrogea le premier Zoglentia.

-J'avais oublié à quel point j'étais minable et idiot à cette époque, ignora le deuxième.

Le Zoglentia qui avait tant traumatisé Vase venait donc de rejoindre cet endroit étrange.

-POURQUOI ?! Hurla Zoglentia du passé.

Le Zoglentia du présent attrapa sa tête, et le… c'était dégoûtant. Le reste de son corps tomba au sol. Venait-il de tuer son double du passé ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il s'était tué par la même occasion, non ?

-Même ton sang est moins resplendissant maintenant... commenta-t-il. Ecoute, je ne peux pas te tuer ici, mais dès que j'aurai réussi à forcer Ethernalia, je te promets de venir te tuer, toi, Vase, tous ses potes débiles, et peut-être même de faire un deuxième fratricide. T'as de la chance que cette maudite porte soit blindée.

Il écrabouilla sa tête. Vase détourna le regard. Le corps de Zogli commença à se réassembler, et toutes ses blessures disparurent.

-Je me suiciderai si je commence à devenir aussi mauvais que toi, jura Zoglentia du passé.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ca m'évitera de souiller mes mains de mon propre sang, déclara Zoglentia du présent. Mais au fait, Vase, puisque tu es à la frontière de la vie et de la mort, je peux me débarrasser de toi tout de suite ! Ce ne serait que te faire trop d'honneur de te tuer. Tu n'es même pas digne de mourir. Je vais détruire ton âme ! Comme je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique, je vais t'éclairer. Tu disparaîtras définitivement. Il sera impossible de te ressusciter ! Et tu ne seras même pas consciente d'avoir existé ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais tu n'auras plus de conscience !

Une immense souffrance s'empara de Vase. Elle eut l'impression qu'on la transperçait de tous côtés. Zogli fixa Zoglentia avec un regard furieux. Ce dernier ricana.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais pas gagné en puissance après toutes ces années ?! S'écria-t-il. Je peux contrer toutes tes sorts, et même ceux de tous les autres réunis !

Vase se sentit mal, très mal. Elle eut de plus en plus de difficultés à rester éveillée.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'ai pu devenir aussi méchant, affirma Zogli, ni comment j'ai pu oublier le plus important !

La cicatrice de son oeuil s'illumina.

-Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail insignifiant. Ca me fera juste perdre un peu de t...

Un flash blanc fit perdre connaissance à Vase.

L'Aile de Boue se réveilla brutalement, au fond de l'eau. Elle avait retrouvé son corps. Toute la douleur disparut instantanément. L'air afflua en masse en elle, bien qu'elle soit complètement immergée. Sa blessure au ventre disparut. Elle respirait sous l'eau.

« Comment ? »

Mais bien sûr ! Profondeur devait lui avoir jeté un sort pour la sauver et la guérir. Mais… sa discussion étrange avec les deux Zoglentia... comment la magie de l'Aile de Mer avait-elle pu contrer un de ses sorts ? Le Zoglentia du passé l'avait-il défendu ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à ses amis.

Vase nagea vers la surface et s'envola. Elle vit une gerbe de flammes couler d'un côté du bateau. Celle-ci s'évapora quelques temps plus tard. C'était un vrai miracle qu'un incendie ne se soit toujours pas déclenché après cela. En prenant de la hauteur, elle vit ses amis et des charognards blessés qui leur lançaient des regards meurtriers.

On aurait dit que les hostilités avaient cessées. Ils se posèrent donc sur le bateau. Celui-ci tangua lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Il y avait assez de place pour que chacun puisse bouger sans se cogner contre quelque chose. En voyant l'Aile de Boue, ses amis furent rassurés. Ils rassemblèrent tous les pirates au centre du bâtiment.

Que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Vase n'avait pas l'habitude de procéder à des arrestations encore moins lorsque les personnes arrêtées appartiennent à une autre espèce. Devaient-ils interroger les coupables ? Ne rien dire à part des ordres ?

-Pourquoi avoir abordé ce navire ? Questionna Focal.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua un des charognards. Pour l'argent !

-Mais bien sûr, soupira Selena.

-Prigotov'sya prygnut' ! Marmonna le même charognard.

-Konechno net, répliqua Focal.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Inutile de faire des messes basses, on vous comprend parfaitement, assura Selena.

Ce n'était pas exact. Vase n'avait pas saisi un traître mot de cette courte conversation.

-Bon, tenez-vous tranquilles en attendant qu'on ramène ce... bateau à la terre ferme, ordonna Impulsion.

Profondeur ressortit la boussole.

« Où l'avait-il rangée pendant tout ce temps ? »

La minuscule aiguille tournait dans tous les sens. Elle ne se stabilisa point, contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant quand ils s'en étaient servie pour trouver cet endroit.

Soudain, le bateau se mit à tourner. C'est à ce moment-là que Vase réalisa qu'il bougeait depuis le début. Il s'agissait donc d'un véhicule qui permettrait de voyager à travers l'océan, sans voler. Les charognards du passé étaient beaucoup plus évolués que ceux du présent. A quoi devrait-elle s'attendre prochainement ? Découvrirait-elle qu'en ces temps reculés, ils avaient créé quelque chose qui leur permettrait de voler comme des dragons ?

Le véhicule se déplaçait à présent vers le continent. Celui-ci n'était pas encore visible.

Le navire avançait terriblement lentement comparé à la vitesse de Vase lorsqu'elle volait. Elle s'ennuyait horriblement. Personne n'essayait de s'évader, bien qu'elle ressentît une certaine tension parmi les charognards. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent entendre son récit sur Zoglentia, et n'avait donc toujours pas informé ses amis. Ils apprirent que des otages étaient retenus dans ce qu'ils appelaient une cale. Cependant, les portes qui y menaient étaient trop étroites pour qu'ils puissent y aller. Focal retira discrètement son collier et s'engouffra dans les entrailles du bateau, toutes armes levées. Selena voulut le suivre, mais il refusa. Selon lui, ce pourrait être dangereux. Mais c'était une raison pour ne pas partir seul, non ?

Finalement, après un certain temps, il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sans aucune égratignure, suivi par cinq charognards. Il n'y avait que cinq otages ?

« On se demande vraiment comment ils se sont faits capturés…

-_Effectivement. _»

L'un des ex-otages, qui avait aussi l'air d'être le chef, s'approcha des pirates et leur chuchota rapidement quelque chose. Puis, il remercia Vase et ses amis, et leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient venus les sauver. Vase leur répondit qu'on leur avait confié pour mission de ramener ce bateau jusqu'à Pyrrhia. En parlant de Pyrrhia, le continent était à présent à portée de vue.

Après une certaine éternité, ils arrivèrent à la ville d'où ils étaient partis. Le navire s'amarra à une jetée artificielle. Le chef des charognards jeta une planche en bois, servant probablement de passerelle entre le véhicule et la terre ferme, leur permettant de descendre mais bien trop fragile et étroite pour des dragons.

Une sorte de petit contingent militaire attendait sur la jetée. Il monta à bord du bateau. Vase reconnut tout de suite à leur tête la charognarde qui les avaient arrêtés devant la mystérieuse Ethernalia. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Clara ? Chara ? Kiara ?

L'Aile de Boue et la charognarde se fixèrent un instant, avant que cette dernière ne pose son regard sur les autres dragons. Puis, elle cria plusieurs ordres, et les soldats prirent en charge les prisonniers.

Kiara les observa à nouveau, toujours sans émettre un seul son. Elle fit signe à Focal de la suivre, mais il ne fit rien. Elle le regarda un certain temps, puis s'approcha de lui.

-Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas ? Questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai deux trois choses à régler avec ces dragons, improvisa-t-il.

-Fort bien, répondit-elle.

Kiara repartit et descendit en lançant un regard en biais vers Focal. Avait-elle avalé ce mensonge ? Il fallait espérer qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué l'absence d'un deuxième Aile de Sable.

A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur le navire. Même son équipage était descendu. Focal profita de cette absence de témoins pour renfiler son collier. Vase eut une pensée pour Selena.

« Que doit-elle ressentir, de devoir rester transformée ? »

Ce n'était pas facile à imaginer, mais l'Aile de Sable n'avait pas l'air triste. Quelqu'un monta sur le navire. C'était la personne qui les avait engagés.

-Beau boulot, lança-t-il.

Il jeta par terre quatre minuscules pierres bleues taillées. Elles reflétaient la lumière du soleil.

« C'est tout ?! On n'était pas censé recevoir plus de dix mille machins choses ? »

-Oh et j'oubliais, rajouta leur ex-employeur, voici pour la prime de risque.

Il laissa tomber au sol un disque en métal, puis partit à toute vitesse en sautant par-dessus bord. Vase voulut le rattraper, mais il n'était pas sur la jetée. Il ne pouvait avoir disparu aussi rapidement quand même !

-Génial, soupira Impulsion. On s'est fait arnaquer…  
L'Aile du Ciel ramassa les pierres. Avec un peu de chance, elles vaudraient cher. C'était parfaitement possible puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vu cette variété de pierre précieuse.

Vase s'approcha et attrapa l'espèce de disque. Il n'était pas complètement de métal en fait. Il était constitué de pierre, avec un haut-relief en métal rouge. Cette gravure représentait un dragon entouré de… feuillage ? Ou plutôt de flammes ? Difficile de s'assurer de quoi il s'agissait. De l'autre côté, une multitude de lignes faites du même métal rouge le parcourait. Bref, le fait est que cela pouvait peut-être avoir de la valeur.

Finalement, ils s'envolèrent sous le soleil couchant en longeant la côte vers le sud.


	25. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Le groupe vola quelques temps, puis, se posa au centre d'une petite prairie. Ils n'étaient pas descendus bien loin de la ville en fait. Comme quoi qu'il se passerait, ils avaient déjà influencé l'avenir, ils hésitaient à se rendre au palais des Ailes du Ciel. Il ne devrait falloir que quelques heures de vol pour l'atteindre.

Vase en profita pour leur parler de sa rencontre avec les deux Zoglentia. Ses amis ne la crurent pas tout de suite, non pas parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, mais parce que c'était louche. Néanmoins, ils durent s'y résoudre. Ils devaient absolument se préparer au retour du psychopathe, mais ils n'avaient nul part où aller.

« Vers qui peut-on se tourner ? »

La seule personne qui pourrait peut-être quelque chose pour eux serait Jungula, mais ils n'avaient strictement aucune idée d'où elle était partie. Horatio aussi aurait pu les guider, lui qui avait l'air de savoir tout sur tout, mais, ils ne savaient pas non plus où les charognards l'avaient emmené.

Pour l'instant, ils décidèrent de s'endormir, mais organisèrent des tours de garde, par précaution. Vase prit le deuxième tour.

Le lendemain matin, Vase fut surprise de constater que personne ne lui avait rendu visite dans ses rêves. La première chose qui attira son attention fut le ciel. Les lunes ne brillaient plus de cet étrange éclat vert.

Sachant que Profondeur refuserait formellement de repartir dans leur temps maintenant, ils conclurent qu'il valait mieux aller voir la reine des Ailes du Ciel.

« Espérons qu'elle sera sympa... »

En réalité, c'était excitant d'explorer le passé. Explorer un lieu où personne ne s'était jamais rendu, enfin, personne du présent. Découvrir des normalités ahurissantes. Mais cette excitation s'accompagnait forcément d'une dose d'appréhension.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la chaîne des montagnes Nuageuses, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le palais ne se dressait pas devant eux. Il n'y avait pas de palais !

« Mince... »

En plus de dix millénaires, il pouvait s'en passer des choses. Le changement de position d'un palais pouvait être une de ces choses. Si c'était bien le cas, cela aurait pu s'être produit pour de multiples raisons.

Mais ce n'étaient pas les causes qui les intéressaient. C'était plutôt la réponse à la question : « où se trouve-t-il ? »

Soudain, Vase sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Un Aile de Glace fonça dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta net juste devant eux. Ce dernier avait l'air paniqué, mais fut rassuré après avoir remarqué que ni Vase ni ses amis ne montraient de signes d'agressivité.

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Cria-t-il.

Un jet de flammes surgit brusquement d'en dessous d'eux. L'Aile de Glace l'esquiva de justesse. Il alla se cacher derrière Selena. Trois dragons surgirent subitement. Ils s'alignèrent en face du groupe. Ils étaient un Aile de Pluie, un Aile de… Spectre ? et un Aile du Ciel.

-Alors Extrême, commença l'Aile de Spectre, tu fuis et en plus tu vas chercher de l'aide ? Ta sœur serait dégoûtée de voir que tu l'abandonnes comme un lâche.

-Elle comprendra parfaitement, assura Extrême. Vous l'avez eue, mais vous ne m'aurez pas !

-Pourtant, tu n'étais pas… continua l'Aile de Spectre.

-Ne fais pas de blagues pourries, par pitié, Prisme, soupira l'Aile de Pluie.

-Bref, bon désolé de vous embarquer dans cette histoire, s'excusa l'Aile de Spectre, mais le dragon qui se tient derrière vous nous a volé quelque chose, et on veut le récupérer. Laissez-nous passer, et tout se passera bien.

Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux à faire ? Comment savoir...

La voix de Profondeur résonna dans l'esprit de Vase.

« Il ment, assura-t-il. Il leur a bien volé quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas Extrême le méchant dans cette histoire.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Vase.

-J'ai jeté un sort pour faire comme Jungula. J'ai regardé dans ses souvenirs. »

-Alors ? Demanda l'Aile du Ciel.

-Leur choix se lit dans leurs yeux, affirma l'Aile de Spectre. Ca se voit qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous le refiler.

-Bon, on aura essayé la voix pacifique, termina l'Aile de Pluie.

Ce dernier disparut et Prisme leva la patte comme s'il visait Extrême, mais il ne tenait rien. De la fumée noire s'en dégagea. C'est alors que des traces noires apparurent sur l'aile droite de l'Aile de Glace. Il commença à battre des ailes plus lentement.

-Pitié, pas ça ! Supplia-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?! Questionna Fyrite.

-Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à une de mes attaques, affirma Prisme, et vous n'allez pas faire exception à la règle. Je vais donc vous dévoiler mon secret. Mon pouvoir me permet de consumer la chaire de mes adversaires. Celle-ci pourrit, et même si vous arriviez à nous échapper, l'infection viendrait à bout de vous.

Son pouvoir ? Etait-ce un animus lui aussi ? Si c'était le cas, seul Profondeur pourrait le battre. L'aile de l'Aile de Glace était entièrement contaminée, et il dût s'accrocher à Focal pour ne pas s'écraser au sol, battant frénétiquement de sa seule aile valide. L'autre se désagrégea… Son autre aile commença à noircir.

Vase et Fyrite piquèrent vers l'Aile de Spectre, mais une substance noire leur brouilla la vue. C'était légèrement chaud, et ça collait. Malgré tout, elle réussit quand même à frapper Prisme, prise dans son élan. Elle s'éloigna un petit peu, et nettoya ses yeux.

Ils l'avaient eu à la tête. L'Aile du Ciel qui se tenait à côté de lui regarda Vase, puis Fyrite, tétanisé par la peur.

-Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui porter de coups… murmura l'Aile du Ciel.

La putréfaction du corps d'Extrême s'arrêta. L'Aile de Pluie réapparut devant Vase et lui cracha quelque chose dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que mon venin n'a aucun effet ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

Du venin d'Aile de Pluie ? C'était du venin d'Aile de Pluie la matière collante qui lui avait brouillé la vue ? Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était fatal à quiconque aurait le malheur d'en toucher. Mais elle, elle ne sentait rien. Elle se sentait tout à fait normale. Cependant, elle s'empressa tout de même d'enlever le poison.

-Ca craint, déclara l'Aile de Spectre. Ces types sont amis d'un animus. Il faudra s'attendre à des représailles de la part de la princesse.

-En attendant, occupons-nous d'eux, ordonna l'Aile du Ciel.

Soudain, il ouvrit grand les ailes et la gueule.

-NEUTRALISPHERE ! Hurla-t-il.

Une onde de choc partit de son corps et traversa Vase sans la faire bouger. Puis, il reprit une position normale.

L'Aile de Boue pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

« _Vase ! Au secczsjcsocjj…_

-Quoi ?

-... »

Elle entendit un cri derrière elle. Extrême s'agitait car… Focal se transformait en charognard ! C'était aussi le cas de Selena ! Tous les trois partirent en chute libre.

-Tiens donc, deux humains changés en dragons, constata Prisme, et pas n'importe qui en plus ! Ca nous fera une belle monnaie d'échange.

Que voulaient-ils dire ? Vase ne se rendit compte que maintenant que ses amis allaient mourir d'une chute fatale. Par chance, il y avait un lac en dessous d'eux.

« Espérons qu'il soit assez profond... »

-Iguane, Flèche, allez vous charger des fuyards, ordonna l'Aile de Spectre. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de ces quatre-là.

Ses congénères fondirent vers le sol. Fyrite poussa un cri. Ses ailes commencèrent à pourrir.

-T'as pas honte de faire ça ?! Interpella Vase.

-Fallait pas me tenir tête ! Rétorqua Prisme.

Impulsion le frappa de plein fouet au ventre, mais le traversa comme s'il était un nuage. Vase avait complètement oublié que les Ailes de Spectre pouvaient faire ce truc dingue.

Fyrite pouvait à peine voler sur place. Profondeur essaya de lui lacérer le cou, mais il passa au travers.

-Pourquoi aucun de mes sorts ne fonctionne ?! Et pourquoi tu lances toujours la même attaque ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? La neutralisphère de Flèche inhibe la magie animus. Comme ça, le combat est plus équitable. Mais dites-moi, quand est-ce que vous allez me montrer ce que vous valez vraiment et que vous allez arrêter de me lancer des attaques physiques ?

Fyrite tomba. Il n'avait plus d'ailes.

-A ton tour, lança-t-il à l'attention de Vase.

Ses ailes commencèrent à la démanger. Que pouvait-elle faire si aucun de ses coups ne l'atteignait ? Elle eut une idée.

Vase se concentra, s'imaginant l'énergie affluer le long de son corps. Ca avait presque marché contre Zoglentia, et cet Aile de Spectre avait l'air bien moins puissant que lui, donc, ça lui ferait forcément quelque chose.

Vase se sentit surpuissante. Ses ailes ne lui faisaient même plus mal. Prisme avait l'air terrifié. Vase chargea ses flammes

-Quu... Quoi ?! Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Juste tes victimes, résuma Profondeur.

-S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas ! Supplia-t-il.

Mais Vase avait concentré trop d'énergie. Ses flammes étaient mélangées à une force instable. Elle libéra cette énergie. Des flammes de lumière s'abattirent sur Prisme au même moment que quelque chose s'écrasa contre Vase avec une force phénoménale. Malgré la force de l'impact, Vase ne bougea presque pas, mais juste assez pour dévier la trajectoire de ses flammes. Elle manqua Prisme. Le jet se perdit dans l'horizon.

Elle remarqua que c'était Flèche qui l'avait percutée. Lui en revanche, fut complètement sonné par le contrecoup, et il chuta vers le sol.

Pourquoi Prisme avait-il si peur d'elle tout à coup, alors que deux secondes auparavant, il ricanait ? En réalité, peu importait pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils lui avaient fichu la trouille, et qu'ils avaient un moyen de le vaincre.

-Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas te tuer, rassura Vase. En revanche, lève tous les sorts que toi et tes coéquipiers avez jetés.

-Pardon ?! Vous n'alliez pas me tuer ?! Bon… euh… … … vous savez très bien, Flèche peut arrêter sa neutralisphère, mais moi, mes sorts sont à sens unique. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qu'ils ont fait…

Il sembla extrêmement stressé lorsqu'il dit cela. Il ne mentait pas. Il siffla plusieurs fois, et ses compagnons rappliquèrent. L 'Aile de Pluie tenait entre ses griffes Selena.

Lorsque les deux dragons reconnurent Vase, ils pâlirent eux aussi. C'est alors que Selena commença à se retransformer en dragon. Elle s'écarta de ses ravisseurs après cela.

Soudain, une détonation leur vrilla les tympans. En se tournant vers sa source, c'est à dire à peu près là où les flammes de Vase auraient pu atterrir, une immense colonne de fumée s'élevait haut dans le ciel.

« Oups…

-_Je suis de retour Vase, que s'est-i__l __pas… sé… ? _»

Les trois dragons la regardaient, complètement terrorisés. Focal, Fyrite et Extrême les rejoignirent à ce moment-là. Leurs ailes avaient repoussé, et on se demandait vraiment grâce à qui. L'Aile de Glace était à la fois soulagé et effrayé.

-Partez, finit par dire Vase.

Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis détallèrent. L'Aile de Spectre et l'Aile du Ciel s'éloignèrent très rapidement, et l'Aile de Pluie disparut.

L'énergie quitta soudainement le corps de Vase, mais sans la vider de ses forces. Extrême la regardait, joyeux.

-Alors comme ça ils ont envoyé quelqu'un me sauver ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Qui ça, « ils » ? Demanda Vase.

L'Aile de Glace pâlit tout à coup.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas eux qui vous ont envoyé ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Personne ne nous a envoyé, avoua Focal. On passait juste par là. Mais qui sont ces « ils » ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi t'es un humain toi ? Finit-il par demander.

-Un quoi ? Questionna Focal.

Selena le fixa avec de gros yeux, tout comme Extrême, puis éclata de rire. Ce dernier recula.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Interrogea-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ? Comment ça se fait que l'Aile de Boue puisse faire ça ?

« Aïe, on va devoir tout lui dire... »

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Profondeur. On le laisse dans l'ignorance ou on le traumatise à jamais ?

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, fit remarquer Extrême.

-Dans ce cas, continua l'Aile de Mer.

Les yeux de l'Aile de Glace s'illuminèrent de différentes couleurs, mais son regard devint vide. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé. Voyant que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, Profondeur déclara :

-Je nous efface de ses souvenirs.

-Tu… s'inquiéta Focal.

-Mais non, c'est une blague ! Se défendit-il. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir faire un long et ennuyeux monologue un peu trop répétitif pour tout lui raconter. Par conséquent, je fais défiler devant ses yeux les points essentiels. Il voit ce qu'il s'est passé comme s'il y était.

L'Aile de Glace ne bougea pas pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis, ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

-Vous me faites marcher, n'est-ce pas ? Avança-t-il. Vous ne venez pas vraiment du futur ?

Pour réponse, Fyrite fit non de la tête.

-D'accord, admettons une seule seconde que ce soit vrai, continua Extrême. Vous venez du futur, bien. Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous avez échappé à la fin du monde, elle-même provoquée par Zoglentia qui aurait exterminé sa famille ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober cela ?

-Tu les connais ? S'étonna Impulsion.

-Parce que vous non ? Rétorqua-t-il. Vous avez été séquestrés toute votre vie ou quoi ? C'est impossible de ne pas savoir qui ils sont !

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Vase.

-Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre jeu, répliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrai te convaincre qu'on te dit la vérité ? Questionna Selena.

-Etant donné que lui, l'Aile de Mer, est animus, presque rien.

-Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, déclara Profondeur.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Cria Focal.

Vase se sentit disparaître, comme si elle était aspirée par une force étrange. Toute la lumière que percevaient ses yeux s'intensifia, en même temps que le décor s'étirait vers le haut et le bas. Bientôt, elle ne vit que du blanc. Vase eut l'impression de chuter. Une chute vertigineuse.

Où était-elle ? Qu'avait fait Profondeur ? Elle était seule dans ce vide absolu.

D'un coup, tout redevint normal… enfin presque. Il faisait nuit. Ils étaient tous posés au sol, au milieu du désert, et le ciel était couvert de dragons.

-Nous voilà deux minutes avant la fin du monde, annonça fièrement Profondeur.

-…

-Vous m'avez emmené dans le futur ?! S'inquiéta Extrême.

-Exactement, confirma une voix.

Zoglentia apparut juste devant l'Aile de Glace.

-A cause de ces crétins, toi aussi tu vas mourir dans cent secondes ! Continua-t-il.

-Mais… balbutia Extrême.

-Tu aurais dû les croire sur parole ! Enfonça-t-il. Maintenant, je vais m'assurer que vous trépassiez tous, toi y compris, même si tu n'as strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire !

-Et…

-Bien sûr que je les ai tués. J'ai même pris un malin plaisir à le faire.

-Que…

-Eux aussi ont péri.

-…

-Parce que j'ai été déçu par ce monde. Je vais en créer un nouveau qui sera bien mieux.

-Mais vous aviez…

-Ca, c'était avant. J'ai changé d'avis maintenant.

-…

-Evidemment que c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'appelles pas Extrême mais Trouillard, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je m'appelle Pissenlit.

-Lac ?

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est Ice ! Ca s'écrit G-R-E-L-O-N.

« Oh non... »

-Il ne reste que vingt secondes ! Votre peur est si savoureuse.

Ils avaient tout fait rater. Profondeur aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Zoglentia…

-Tu as raison, quand je veux, je peux être totalement omniscient. Et toi, arrête de jeter dix sorts par seconde. Aucun ne marchera.

L'Aile de Mer s'énerva. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous… vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça… désespéra-t-il.

-Mais bien sûr que si, rétorqua Zoglentia. J'ai tous les droits de l'univers. Tiens, par exemple, j'ai le droit de tuer Impulsion…

L'Aile du Ciel tomba raide morte.

-...de la ramener à la vie...

Elle se réveilla brutalement, affolée.

-...de la cloner…

Une deuxième dragonne exactement identique apparut. Toutes les deux se regardèrent, effrayées, puis fixèrent Zoglentia.

-...de les reprogrammer…

Les deux Ailes du Ciel se transformèrent soudainement en deux Profondeur.

-...de leur voler leur identité…

Il prit l'apparence d'Impulsion

-…et aussi, de décider quand est-ce qu'il est l'heure d'une nouvelle genèse !

Les lunes devinrent vertes. Le paysage commença à se dédoubler. Vase souffrit le martyr. Ils avaient échoué… une deuxième fois… et cette fois-ci, à cause d'une stupide étourderie. Zoglentia sourit lorsqu'elle pensa cela.

-Oh, j'oubliais. Dans mon nouveau monde, je te réserve une place spéciale. Je n'ai pas encore choisi si tu serais ma patte droite, une condamnée à la torture éternelle, ou encore un simple pantin.

Le champ de vision de Vase se brouilla, et Vase fut happée par un halo de lumière bleue.


	26. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Vase fut projetée avec violence contre un arbre. Un arbre ? Mais ils étaient en plein milieu du désert il y a quelques secondes... C'est étrange. Il faisait jour à présent.

« Et mais… »

Vase reconnaissait cet endroit. C'était la forêt dans laquelle se trouvait Ethernalia. Mais elle était différente. Il y avait un grand trou dans le feuillage des arbres, et une vive lumière brillait là où se tenait auparavant la porte. Quelque chose en sortit et percuta violemment l'Aile de Boue. Ce quelque chose était en fait ses amis. Juste après cela, la lumière tarit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES UNE VERITABLE SOURCE D'EMMERDES ! Vociféra une voix avec une puissance exceptionnelle.

Vase se releva, tout comme ses amis. La personne qui avait hurlé cela n'était autre… que Kiara la charognarde…

« Que... »

Derrière elle se tenait le reste de ses soldats, qui avait l'air légèrement effrayé par leur cheffe. Encore plus loin, Vase pouvait voir… Jungula et Zoglentia, tous deux avec un regard grave. Extrême scruta ce dernier, terrorisé.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas seulement contenté de rouvrir Ethernalia bien que vous sachiez qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, VOUS L'AVEZ CARREMENT FAITE SAUTER !

Est-ce que par malchance, les flammes de Vase qui eurent provoqué cette grande explosion auraient atterri sur la porte ?

« Aïe... »

-Attendez, on a quoi ? Demanda Focal.

-Rrrraaa… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous l'expliquer, grogna-t-elle. Jungula ! Expliquez-leur !

« Elle n'a pas peur de ce qui pourrait... »

-Vous avez détruit un monument pluriséculaire qui fut le fruit de longues années de recherches. Hélas, capitaine Kiara, je crains que ce ne soit pas leur faute.

-Comment ça ! Répondit-elle avec une voix agressive.

-Pour faire simple, ils ont été victimes d'un code 67, répliqua Zoglentia.

-Un code 67 ? Et vous ne me mettez au courant que maintenant ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Il faut tout en suite en informer la…

-La princesse est déjà au courant, coupa Jungula.

Kiara voulut dire quelque chose, mais se tut.

-Mais dites-moi, où est-elle passée ? Demanda Jungula.

Juste après cela, il se transforma en Impulsion. Vase n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il enchaîna avec :

-Oh, je vois.

-Changement de programme, annonça Kiara. La princesse…

-C'est qui cette princesse à la fin ?! La princesse de quel royaume ? S'énerva Profondeur.

La charognarde lui lança un regard noir qui glaça le sang de Vase, puis, prit une grande inspiration.

-...Comme je disais, la princesse requiert votre présence maintenant. Puisque vous êtes des prisonniers de classe U, vous ferez le trajet en compaction.

-En quoi ? Demanda Focal.

-Et ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! Protesta Extrême.

-Tu peux t'en aller, promit Jungula. Cependant, si tu laissais fuiter les informations que t'on transmis ces dragons, tu te retrouverais rapidement embarqué dans la même galère qu'eux.

L'Aile de Glace détala. Kiara sortit de ses vêtements une sorte de disque, et le posa par terre. Celui-ci émit une série de petits flashs lumineux, puis Vase commença à se décomposer en millions de petites particules. En quelques secondes, elle ne fut plus qu'un nuage difforme, absorbée peu à peu par le disque.

Elle fut plongée dans le même état que lorsqu'elle était dans le shuriken de Tornade, à la différence que cette fois, elle ne voyait rien de rien.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, au point qu'elle fut rapidement incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il venait de se passer beaucoup de choses dont certaines qu'elle n'avait pas comprises.

« Par qui avons-nous été sauvés ? Est-ce que ce serait Jungula ? Profondeur n'avait pas l'air capable de lancer de sorts… Et pourquoi y avait-il le Zoglentia du passé à ses côtés ? Vase, c'est un de mes frères. C'est lui qui vous a sauvé… de moi… … Vase ? Tu t'es endormie ?

-_Pourquoi penses-tu bizarrement ?_

-Je ne sais pas ! Vase, c'est Zoglentia.

-_Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pris un coup sur la tête ?_

-Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? Tu le découvriras très bientôt. Je dois y aller pour l'instant. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans peu de temps. »

Les pensées de Vase se calmèrent. Soudain, elle eut une sensation très étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Pire, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Ce fut le silence absolu dans sa tête.

Le temps passa, lentement, très lentement, vraiment lentement. S'était-il écoulé cinq heures, ou cinq semaines ? Vase avait perdu toute notion de temps. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Bien qu'elle n'en eût à peine conscience, elle ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours comme ça, tout ça par la faute de simples charognards !

Malheureusement, le temps continua de s'écouler. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Peut-être même des siècles ! Elle n'aurait su dire.

« … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Lalalalalala… … … … est-ce que… je viens de penser ! »

Elle pouvait à nouveau réfléchir ! Elle sentit même ses pattes ! Son corps était en train de se recomposer ! Lorsque le processus se termina, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande salle en pierre dont les murs, le sol, et le plafond étaient richement décorés de gravures en tout genre.

A côté d'elle, ses amis apparaissaient les uns après les autres. Au centre de la pièce, c'est à dire devant Vase, le disque de Kiara brillait. En parlant de cette dernière, elle se trouvait juste derrière le disque, et à côté d'elle se tenait une autre charognarde. Ses cheveux étaient oranges et viraient légèrement au jaune à mesure qu'ils s'allongeaient. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et son regard déterminé parvenait même à rendre Vase nerveuse.

-LIBRE ! Enfin libre ! Cria Profondeur.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Vase percuta qu'Impulsion était toujours transformée en Aile de Mer, et que son clone lui aussi était là.

-Je peux enfin bouger ! Jubila Fyrite.

Focal et Selena avaient l'air déboussolés, tout comme les deux autres Profondeur.

-Comment ? Demanda la charognarde aux cheveux orangés ?

-Ah oui, votre altesse, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, intervint Kiara. Le compaction que j'avais emporté avait si peu d'autonomie que la capture des prisonniers a tout grillé. Il est passé en mode économie, puis assez rapidement, la batterie est tombée à plat pour le reste du trajet.

Vase n'avait absolument rien compris, mais l'autre charognarde eut l'air choquée. Cette dernière tourna ensuite son regard vers les dragons.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Vous auriez dû être transférés dans de meilleures conditions.

« Dans de meilleures conditions ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-Vous vous demandez certainement où vous êtes, et qui je suis, continua-t-elle.

« En même temps, comment ne pas se le demander. »

Elle les fixa dans les yeux.

-Je suis Emma Pyrrhia, princesse de Pyrrhia, et règne sur tout le continent.

« Règne sur tout le continent… »

Les charognards du passé étaient donc bien l'espèce dominante à cette époque. Vase eut des sueurs froides. Elle repensa à l'absence du palais des Ailes du Ciel. Elle repensa à Jungula et Zoglentia qui étaient restés plus ou moins en retrait quand Kiara les eut arrêtés. Et si… non… ça ne se pouvait pas. Vase devait certainement s'inquiéter pour rien. Elle ferait bien de chasser ces pensées effrayantes de sa tête.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « tout le continent » ? Questionna un des Profondeur.

-Par-là, j'entends que c'est moi qui dirige Pyrrhia et tous ses habitants. C'est aussi moi qui le représente à l'étran… oh… je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Oui, je dirige les humains ET les dragons.

Vase en eut le souffle coupé. Ses craintes étaient confirmées. Non seulement les dragons de jadis avaient une princesse à la place d'une reine, mais en plus, ils devaient obéir à une charognarde ? Obéir à un de ces êtres que Vase avait considéré toute son existence comme de simples animaux, largement inférieurs aux dragons ?

L'Aile de Boue eut le sentiment de tomber bien bas. Il restait toujours l'éventualité que cette Emma bluffe, mais Vase savait au fond d'elle qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Je déduis de votre silence et de votre air détruit que la situation géopolitique de votre époque est sensiblement différente à celle du présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Fyrite hocha la tête.

-Avant de poursuivre cette conversation plus loin, je dois demander aux trois Ailes de Mer de bien vouloir avaler ceci.

Elle attrapa une sorte de cube blanc qu'elle déchira en trois morceaux.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Rétorquèrent en coeur les intéressés.

-Ces pastilles ont été fabriquées par Jungula. Cela fera revenir l'Aile du Ciel qui vous accompagne, et rien à l'Aile de Mer original.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivera à la copie ? Demanda Focal.

-Il a dit que ce serait une surprise, répliqua Emma.

Elle lança les pastilles qu'attrapèrent les Profondeur.

-Bon, je mange ça et comme ça vous serez sûr que je suis le seul et unique Profondeur, déclarèrent les trois dragons en même temps.

-N'importe quoi ! Protesta l'un. Tout le monde sait bien que c'est moi le vrai ! Je me souviens bien avoir vu Impulsion se faire transformer sous mes yeux.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tout ce que tu viens de dire est valable pour moi mais pas pour toi ! Rétorquèrent les deux autres.

-Ecoutez m… fut interrompue la princesse.

-Enfin ! Vous savez tous que les deux autres ne sont pas moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui aime autant le sang frais ! Crièrent les trois Profondeur.

-Calmez-vous...

-Je parie que toi tu es Impulsion, et que toi tu n'es que son clone, annonça le Profondeur le plus proche de Vase.

-C'est plutôt toi le clone ! Renvoya l'accusé.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Vase.

-Vase, tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois que je suis vraiment moi et que les autres mentent ! Interrogèrent-ils.

Comment savoir lequel était le vrai ? Tous les trois se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eau, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais au fait, pourquoi s'embêtaient-ils de la sorte ? Il leur suffirait de prendre…

-SILENCE ! IL SUFFIT ! Hurla Emma.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Mangez ces pastilles et vous aurez la réponse ! Elles ont été faites par Jungula ! Vous ne devriez pas craindre de disparaître pour toujours en la mangeant ! Pourquoi tant de cinéma ?!

-Pourquoi devrait-on avoir spécialement confiance ? Questionna le Profondeur situé entre les deux autres. S'il y a la moindre chance que je ne sois qu'une copie de moi, ce dont je doute fort, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mourir. Je préfère autant rester moi, surtout que je me trouve génial et intéressant.

-Pourquoi devriez-vous avoir spécialement confiance en lui, ou en ses frères et sœurs ? S'il y a bien une seule chose que mon époque et la vôtre devraient avoir en commun, c'est la réponse à cette question. Vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ? S'étonna Emma.

-Ils ont juste l'air d'animus sur-expérimentés, résuma Fyrite.

Kiara et Emma pouffèrent. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

« Sérieusement, Vase, tu n'avais vraiment jamais entendu parler de nous avant ? Enfin, je veux dire, même si c'est à cause… de moi... que nous avons sombré dans l'oubli dans le futur, aucune légende n'a subsisté ? Non, aucune. Pas à ma connaissance. Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'espionner mes pensées, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais bien, mais tu vis des choses très intéressantes et palpitantes. J'ai envie de suivre tes aventures, un peu comme toi avec les aventures de Liane. Tu te souviens ? L'histoire que tu avais acheté avant que la tienne ne commence. Je ressens la même chose avec toi. Et ma vie privée ? S'il te plaît, Vase. Bon, très bien, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'empêcher… et évite de parcourir mes souvenirs s'il te plaît. Oups, j'ai déjà tout visionné… … … … Tu as visionné huit ans de souvenirs en quelques heures ? Oui… … … … Merci Vase. »

-Vous devriez savoir, continua la princesse. Aryonnos, Caeliane, Grementa, Jungula, Kaltaro, Nimyalia, Oscussyus, Rulkena, Totrinor, Vilyano, Xamunia et Zoglentia…

« Est-ce normal qu'ils aient tous des noms vraiment bizarres ? »

-… vous devriez savoir que ce sont les dieux créateurs de notre monde.


	27. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

« SURPRISE ! Tu ne t'y attendais absolument pas ! … … Vase ? … … Vase est-ce que ça va ? … … … … Oh, tu as besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle… … … Est-ce choquant à ce point là ? … … … … …

-_Ai-je bien entendu ? T'es un dieu ?!_

-Absolument !

-_Quel âge as-tu ?_

-Tu veux la date de création de ce monde, ou mon âge ? Mon jour d'éclosion… si on peut appeler ça un jour d'éclosion… oh, mon âge doit être un nombre avec au minimum cent quatre vingt six chiffres.

-_Et le monde ?_

-Je dirais une cinquantaine de milliards d'années.

-_Waouh, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer cela. __Mais tu ne devrais pas être plus grand en taille que ce que tu es ?_

-Bien sûr, mais si nous n'avions pas stoppé cette croissance, nous serions trop grand, et ce serait vachement contraignant. Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que Vase va sortir de son choc traumatique ? Elle ne réagit même pas à ce qu'on dit. »

Vase n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'il se disait dans sa tête. Des dieux ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Certes, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, mais… Vase repensa à la manière dont Kiara avait parlé Jungula. Cela n'avait pas de sens qu'un dieu se laisse traiter de la sorte. Ce qui était encore plus absurde, c'était qu'ils laissent une charognarde diriger le monde à leur place.

D'un autre côté, cela voulait dire que Zoglentia avait réellement le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait du monde, ou d'Impulsion. Cette pensée pétrifia Vase.

« Eh ! Calme-toi Vase ! Mon alter-ego du futur est complètement dégénéré. Jamais je ne manipulerai quelqu'un comme une simple marionnette ! »

Etait-ce un combat perdu d'avance ? Comment pourraient-ils tuer le Zoglentia du futur ? En toute logique, seul le divin peut tuer le divin. Alors, devraient-ils abandonner ?

« Ne perds pas espoir Vase. Tu te souviens de la bombe que tu lui as envoyée dessus ? Si elle avait été un tout petit peu plus puissante, il en aurait péri. »

-C'est tout ? Demanda un des Profondeur.

-Ca ne te choque pas plus que ça ? S'étonna Selena.

-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus dramatique, répondit un autre Aile de Mer.

-Parfois, je me dis que j'ai peur de voir ce que deviendra le monde dans douze mille ans… soupira Emma. Avalez ces pastilles et comme ça tout finira bien. D'un autre côté, ça ne me regarde pas si Impulsion préfère rester comme ça. Je ne me fatiguerai plus à vous le demander. La seule chose que je pourrai me reprocher, c'est de ne pas m'être assurée qu'elle prenait en toute conscience ce choix. Vous ne vous en doutez pas, mais le sort qu'on lui a jeté a même modifié son âme. Pour faire simple, c'est comme si tous les trois vous étiez l'original, bien qu'il n'y en ait en réalité qu'un seul.

-Pfff… autant le prendre, et comme ça, vous me croirez enfin, déclara le Profondeur le plus proche de Vase.

Il avala la pastille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les manger ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu verras que tu n'es pas le vrai, répondirent les deux autres avant d'avaler la leur.

Vase s'attendit à ce qu'ils transforment dès l'avoir ingéré, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Alors Vase, si tu devais parier sur le vrai Profondeur, sur lequel des trois miserais-tu ? Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai aucune idée duquel est le vrai ! Je connais la réponse.

-_Je dirais celui du milieu._

-Bon, je vais choisir au pif. Celui qui est le plus loin de moi ? Dans exactement trois secondes, vous aurez la réponse. »

-Est-ce normal que rien ne se AÏE ! Hurla le Profondeur du milieu.

Toutes ses écailles noircirent. Il se mit à rétrécir.

-Je ne suis… qu'une copie ? Il doit forcément y avoir une erreur !

Il rétrécit encore et encore, jusqu'à finir par devenir… un œuf…

« ... Il est mort ? »

Les deux Profondeur restant se firent face.

-Ha ! Ca veut donc dire que tu es Impulsion ! Annoncèrent-ils.

Soudain, les écailles de l'Aile de Mer le plus proche de l'Aile de Boue changèrent de couleur. Ses bandes lumineuses disparurent.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas Impulsion ! S'écria-t-il.

Ses ailes s'allongèrent. La métamorphose s'acheva. L'Aile du Ciel était de retour. Elle regarda Profondeur.

-Je ne veux plus jamais, au grand jamais, être toi. Maintenant, j'ai un horrible goût de sang dans la gueule.

Impulsion n'avait pas l'air du tout d'avoir apprécié son séjour en tant que Profondeur.

-Je croyais que tout le monde aimait le sang de la viande de…

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! L'arrêta Impulsion.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Vase.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-elle. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu vouloir rester lui.

-Bien, déclara Emma, maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir enfiler ces bracelets.

Elle en jeta plusieurs, qui, lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le sol, quadruplèrent leur taille. Ils étaient à présent assez grand pour que Vase puisse en enfiler un autour de sa patte.

-Avant que vous ne demandiez à quoi cela sert, je dois vous avertir. Si vous voulez pouvoir me suivre à travers mon palais, il vous faudra les porter.

Redoutant ce qui allait se passer, Vase enfila le bijou. En un éclair, sa taille diminua considérablement, de façon qu'elle soit aussi grande que les charognardes.

Vase regarda ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient grands ! Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une toute petite dragonnette. Ils hésitèrent quelques instants, puis les enfilèrent eux aussi.

-Bien, suivez-moi, ordonna Emma. Après, nous pourrons aborder la raison de votre présence ici.

Vase jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa droite. L'oeuf noir gisait sur le sol, immobile. Voyant cela, la princesse l'informa qu'elle ordonnerait à quelqu'un de le conduire à la nursery.

L'Aile de Boue n'y avait pas fait attention, mais au fond de la pièce se trouvait un couloir. En effet, il aurait été difficile de s'y déplacer si sa taille n'avait pas diminué. Ils s'y engagèrent.

Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, de nombreux escaliers. Focal et Selena se murmuraient des choses. Impulsion semblait ressasser les souvenirs traumatisants de sa métamorphose. En même temps, si pendant son temps libre Profondeur s'adonnait à des activités aussi sordides que… ça pouvait se comprendre.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte gardée par deux soldats. Ils les laissèrent passer sans même détourner le regard.

A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait une grande table circulaire. D'un côté, des fenêtres. A travers celles-ci, on pouvait voir une immense ville, et la forêt de Pluie au loin.

Mais un détail attira leur attention. Appuyé contre la table, un charognard les observait. Vase le connaissait. C'était donc ici qu'avait été emmené Horatio.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je surpris qu'à moitié de te retrouver ici ? Demanda Focal.

-Allez savoir, répondit Horatio. Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Focal et Selena, vous pouvez retirer vos colliers si vous le souhaitez.

Emma et Kiara les regardèrent, intriguées. Selena enleva le sien, suivie par Focal après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Même métamorphosés, leur peau resta corrompue. Les deux charognardes furent ébahies.

-Kiara, peux-tu aller chercher vingt doses de larmes absolues, s'il te plaît ? Questionna Emma.

-J'y vais, répondit-elle.

Elle sortit de la salle. Selena remit son collier. La princesse lui demanda pourquoi, et elle lui répondit qu'elle ne comprenait ce qu'elle disait sinon, ce qui la laissa sans voix. Toutefois, Focal ne remit pas son ornement. C'était vraiment bizarre qu'il soit aussi grand que Vase, ou plutôt, qu'elle soit aussi petite que lui.

-Maintenant, autant vous dire la vérité, annonça Horatio. En réalité, je suis le petit frère de la princesse Emma. A l'époque dans laquelle nous sommes, je n'avais que huit ans. Dans six ans, des oracles prédiront la fin du monde au prochain cycle zodiacal. Je me porterai volontaire pour emprunter Ethernalia et aller dans le futur pour empêcher cela. Je débarque donc en 380 000, ce qui correspond pour vous à 5 000 ap. G.I. Pendant douze ans, je m'entraîne et remarque à quel point le monde a mal tourné. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Voilà donc pourquoi il savait toujours tout.

-Maintenant que tout est clair, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout depuis le début, requit Emma.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et entamèrent une longue et ennuyeuse transmission d'informations. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiara revint, chargée de tous un tas de fioles. Elle les brisa d'un coup. Une sorte de fumée bleue se répandit dans toute la pièce. Lorsque Vase en inhala, elle constata que la noirceur de ses écailles était en train de disparaître. Le brouillard se dissipa rapidement, mais toutes ses écailles étaient redevenues normales.

Ils continuèrent la mise au point. Le temps passa. Le soleil commença à se coucher. Vase eut faim. Après avoir exposé les faits, ils cherchèrent un plan pour vaincre Zoglentia. Ils devaient tenir compte du fait qu'il les attendrait probablement lorsqu'ils retourneraient dans le présent, ce qui limitait fortement leurs possibilités d'intervention.

Finalement, ils ne trouvèrent rien de très concluant. La princesse Emma les mena jusqu'à un endroit où ils pourraient dormir. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce équipée de plusieurs lits. Elle leur fit savoir qu'on leur apporterait un repas dans quelques minutes, puis sortit de leur chambre, suivie de Kiara.

Lorsque la nourriture arriva, Vase fut surprise de constater qu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts. En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus rien. Tout le monde, épuisé par les récents événements, alla dormir. Focal et Selena s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, en charognards.

Vase rêva qu'elle était avec sa famille. Ils étaient en train de regarder Pin et Aulne se battre. Le Grand-Aile avait l'avantage pour l'instant. Un dragon arriva par le ciel et se posa à côté de Vase. Il s'agissait de Zoglentia.

-Est-ce que tu fais de beaux rêves ? Demanda-t-il.

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle était en train de rêver. Mais lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle lui répondit :

-Oui.

-J'espère que tu les reverras. Les onze autres et moi, on essaie de trouver un moyen de m'arrêter.

-A douze contre un, vous n'êtes pas sûrs de pouvoir le battre ?

-Ca fait très longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battu. Lui, il a passé ses journées à s'entraîner, à attendre le jour fatidique. On n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir à quoi s'attendre. Dis-moi Vase, aimes-tu rêver ?

-D'habitude, oui, mais depuis que ton double fait ce que je pense chaque fois que je rêve, bof bof.

-Ca tombe bien ! J'ai l'intention de t'enfermer dans ton rêve !

Vase sursauta. Il avait maintenant un regard maléfique.

-Quoi ?! Paniqua Vase.

-Tu m'as vraiment pris pour ma version minable du passé ?! Je te croyais un tantinet intelligent.

Vase essaya de faire couler son étrange énergie le long de son corps.

-Oh, mais tu crois vraiment que ça suffira à me vaincre ? Je connais ton petit jeu maintenant ! Rah, maudit Aryonnos !

L'afflux d'énergie se stoppa net. Vase prit peur.

-Bien, maintenant, tu es coincée pour l'éternité dans ton rêve. Tu ne te réveilleras jamais, même si on te tue.

Vase réessaya d'activer son arme secrète, mais elle ne réussit point.

-Grace à ton aide, j'ai pu remonter le temps. Quitte à venir juste pour vous tuer toi et tes amis, autant détruire le passé par la même occasion. As-tu entendu parler d'Ara ?

-…

-Evidemment que non. Je vais m'en servir et provoquer un deuxième Grand-Incendie !

« ! »

-Tu te demandes sûrement quel est l'intérêt vu que cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur le futur.

-Mais… Ca fera non seulement des milliers de morts à cette époque, mais ça tueras aussi toutes les personnes qui sont nées dans le présent !

-Ah ! Tu commences à réfléchir ! Bizarrement, non. Les fluctuations de l'espace-temps ne font étrangement effet qu'à partir du moment où son responsable a emprunté un portail vers le passé. Comme je l'emprunte après la fin du monde, cela ne changera rien. Mais trêves de bavardages. Regarde Pin et Aulne se battre à mort ! Regarde ! Il lui a coupé la queue !

Vase entendit un cri de douleur, mais elle ne voulut pas voire d'où il provenait.

-Ils… Ils ne sont pas réels…

-Mais lui oui par contre !

Un dragon apparut subitement à droite de Vase. Il s'agissait d'Extrême. Il regarda tout autour de lui, se demandant sans aucun doute où il était, puis se figea lorsqu'il vit Zoglentia.

-Non… non… Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît ! Supplia Vase.

-Oh, mais Vase, tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis me motives à le faire.

-Fffaire quoi ? Hésita Extrême.

Zoglentia esquissa un sourire sadique.

-Hélas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous. Je dois partir. Aussi, la seule chose un peu amusante que je puisse faire est coincer le corps physique de cet Aile de Glace dans les rêves de Vase.

Il disparut instantanément.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Je suis dans ton rêve ? S'inquiéta Extrême.

Le silence de Vase répondit à sa question.

-Très bien, alors réveille-toi pour que je sorte de là, enchaîna-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, soupira-t-elle.

Un cri d'agoni s'éleva. Vase ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

-Je vais t'aider.

Il cracha un souffle de glace qui atterrit sur sa patte gauche. Cependant, Vase ne ressentit aucune douleur. Voyant que ça ne l'affectait pas, il visa sa tête, mais toujours rien.

-Tu ne pourrais pas refaire le truc que tu as fait quand tu m'as sauvé ? Suggéra Extrême.

-J'ai essayé, mais il a réussi à m'empêcher de m'en servir, rétorqua Vase.

-C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire, annonça-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu possèdes la même magie que lui.

Un long silence en suivit. Il fut brisé par un des frères de Vase qui l'appela, et qu'elle ignora.

-J'ai la puissance d'un dieu ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Je sais. Depuis quand as-tu cette tâche blanche sur ta tête ?

-C'est donc ça ?

Quand elle avait attrapé cette petite pierre, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle renfermerait un pouvoir aussi colossal.

-Concentre-toi, conseilla-t-il.

Vase s'imagina la magie couler dans ses veines, se propager dans tout son corps, contaminer chacune de ses cellules.

Mais elle ne sentit strictement rien.

-Ca ne marche pas ? S'étonna Extrême. Bon, essayons les sentiments forts. D'abord la colère.

En quoi pouvait-elle puiser sa colère ? Elle regarda derrière elle. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Aulne gisant sur le sol. Elle voulut détourner le regard, mais Extrême la força à observer son corps mutilé, couvert à certains endroits de débris d'écailles.

-C'est ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde dans quel état elle est. Ce que tu vois sous tes yeux, c'est rien comparé à ce qui attend Pyrrhia si nous ne sortons pas de là. Tu veux vraiment avoir autant de morts sur la conscience ? REPONDS-MOI ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE LAISSER ERADIQUER TOUTE VIE ?!

Vase ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Entendre tout cela lui fit très mal. Elle avait horriblement mal au coeur, et pourtant, elle avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage.

-POURQUOI OSES-TU ABANDONNER AUSSI FACILEMENT ?! BATS-TOI ! BATS-TOI JUSQU'AU BOUT SI TU VEUX REVOIR TA FAMILLE UN JOUR !

La douleur devint insoutenable. Vase sentit quelque chose déferler en elle. Elle eut du mal à respirer. Ses écailles lui brûlaient.

-C'EST TOUT CE DONT TU ES CAPABLE ?! LE COMBAT EST PERDU D'AVANCE.ON VA TOUS MOURIR PAR TA FAUTE !

Vase eut l'impression de franchir un point de non retour. De la lumière blanche commença à brouiller sa vue. Elle eut l'impression que son corps pourrait imploser à tout moment. Une fissure apparut sur son œil.

-Ca marche !

La fissure éclata. Vase fut irradiée d'une douleur fulgurante, puis tomba dans les pommes.


	28. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

« … Oh ma tête... »

Vase avait les membres endoloris, fatigués. Sa tête la faisait souffrir.

-Vase ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Vase ! Ouf, tu vas bien…

Focal sous sa forme de charognard se tenait devant elle.

-Focal ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! déclara Vase. Le mauvais Zoglentia m'avait bloqué dans mes rêves, et il a annoncé qu'il allait provoquer un deuxième Grand-Incendie ! Il faut tout de suite avertir les autres !

-Quoi ?! Je me doutais qu'un évènement terrible semblait imminent, mais pas à ce point…

-Comment ça ?

Pour réponse, il tendit son bras vers leurs amis. Ils étaient tous… figés ?! C'était même pire que ça ! On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous été changés en pierre ! En y regardant de plus près, c'était de l'améthyste, une pierre que Vase n'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Est-ce que…

-Je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes parce que je ne sentais plus la chaleur de Selena. Je l'ai trouvée dans cet état, et c'était la même chose pour tous les autres. Oh, et mon collier ne marche plus. Mais, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

-Ton collier ne marche plus ? S'étonna Vase.

-Non, je parie que c'est la faute de Zoglentia, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'as-ton œil ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Regarde toi dans ce miroir.

Sur le mur d'à côté en était accroché un. Lorsqu'elle se regarda, elle remarqua que son œil droit avait l'air… brisé en plusieurs morceaux, dont certains pulsaient une lumière blanche. Pourtant, Vase n'avait pas mal, pas à l'oeil en tout cas, et elle voyait normalement. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé dans son rêve ?

-Focal… ton bras… murmura Vase.

Une faible luminosité perçait à travers les tissus de son vêtement. Il découvrit son bras. Sa tâche de naissance brillait de la même manière que l'oeil de Vase.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Se questionna Focal. Et pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à ne pas avoir été… pétrifiés ?

C'étaient de bonnes questions. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le pouvoir divin qu'avaient gagnés Vase et Focal ? Très probablement. Mais dans ce cas, cela ne concorderait pas avec le fait que Zoglentia eut réussi à les ignorer… à moins qu'il bluffât ?

L'Aile de Boue retira son bracelet, mais, comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne grandit pas.

Soudain, les portes de la pièce claquèrent. La princesse Emma entra en courant, puis s'arrêta en voyant Vase et Focal.

-Ouf, vous êtes saufs ! Tout le palais a été pétrifié ! Annonça-t-elle.

La théorie de Vase tomba à l'eau. En effet, la charognarde n'avait pas reçu le même pouvoir qu'eux, et d'ailleurs, la preuve était que rien ne brillait sur elle.

-Vous êtes les premières personnes que je rencontre qui soient encore dans leur état normal, affirma Emma, rassurée de ne plus être seule.

-Est-ce que tout Pyrrhia a été… ensorcelé ? Demanda Vase.

-Non, seulement le palais, assura Emma. On peut le voir à l'agitation dans les rues de la cité. Dites-moi, pensez-vous vous aussi que Zoglentia soit derrière tout cela ?

-Oui, confirma Vase. Il m'a rendu visite en rêve et m'a avoué qu'il… pour faire simple, qu'il allait déclencher une guerre mondiale.

La princesse pâlit.

-Il a aussi parlé d'un certain Ara, savez-vous ce que c'est ?

-Ara ? Le projet Ara ? A-t-il vraiment mentionné cela ? S'étonna la princesse.

Vase hocha la tête.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens… Le projet d'aspiration régénérative anticipée ne peut aucunement aider à faire la guerre, détruire le monde ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi horrible…

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Focal.

-Il s'agit d'un projet de recherche secret mené ici même au palais, dans le laboratoire royal. A partir de la technologie des compactions, nous essayons d'en développer un capable de sauvegarder l'état de la planète, afin d'éviter une extinction causée par diverses raisons. Le prochain stade est bien sûr l'univers tout entier, mais les compactions n'ont pas encore suffisamment de mémoire. Il faut tout de suite nous rendre au laboratoire !

Vase et Focal se regardèrent. Un des petits disques qui les avaient capturés pourrait-il vraiment avaler le monde entier ?

-Il doit déjà être dans le laboratoire, supposa Vase. Il ne reste que très peu de temps.

-Impossible, ses murs sont renforcés avec de l'iridium pur, rétorqua Emma.

-Et ? Demanda Focal.

« C'est quoi de l'iridium ? »

-L'iridium est la seule matière que Zoglentia ne peut détruire, altérer ou passer au travers. La seule manière pour lui de s'introduire dans le complexes est de détenir un disque d'accès de niveau topaze. Tous ces disques sont détenus par les chercheurs, qui restent à l'intérieur du complexe. L'appareil qui lit les disques est impossible à pirater, même pour un dieu. Nous nous en sommes assurés.

Vase avait bien du mal à croire à cela, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce que voulait dire pirater. Rien ne peut résister à un dieu. Comment pourraient-ils avoir créé quelque chose qui en soit capable ?

-Nous devons immédiatement…

Une alarme sonna. Les portes de la pièce se refermèrent violemment.

-**Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Intrusion détectée à la porte Nord ! Verrouillage enclenché !**

Une barrière métallique s'abaissa par-dessus les portes. Une autre fit de même avec les fenêtres.

-Que se passe-t-il ?! S'écria Focal.

-Il est là… assura Emma.

-**Verrouillage effectué à cinquante pourcent****s**** ! ****Démarrage d'un compte-rendu système !**

-Nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce, soupira la princesse.

La lumière du jour disparut en même temps que les barrières terminèrent de descendre. Seul l'éclairage de la pièce leur permettait d'y voir.

**-****Verrouillage terminé ! ****Aucune anomalie détectée !**

Le silence se fit.

-Nous allons rester bloqués ici pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Si les renforts ne sont toujours pas arrivés d'ici là, vingt-quatre heures supplémentaires.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à attendre ! Protesta Vase. Il faut aller stopper Zoglentia !

-Ecoute, le centre de recherche est impénétrable sans disque d'accès, aussi puissant soit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus sortir tout de suite de cette pièce. Les murs, tout comme les barrières sont blindés.

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire pour s'échapper ? Vase se mit face à la porte et s'apprêta à cracher des flammes.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, déclara Emma.

-Et pourquoi ? Répliqua Vase.

-La pièce est à présent hermétiquement close, ce qui veut dire que si tu fais du feu, tes flammes vont consumer l'air de la pièce, et nous mourrons asphyxiés, enfin, plus rapidement que si tu ne les avais pas utilisées.

-On… on va étouffer ? S'inquiéta Focal.

-Non, répondit la princesse. La salle est beaucoup trop grande. Nous serons sortis d'ici d'ici là.

« ...ah... »

-Comme la situation n'est pas urgente, nous allons devoir attendre, décréta la princesse.

« ...Est-ce que... »

Vase eut une sensation étrange. Elle crût entendre des murmures.

« ...toujours…veillé...je...intérieur...absolu...glace...entends...secours...extrême...dragon...Zoglentia...rêve... »

Elle reconnut plus ou moins cette voix. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Extrême l'Aile de Glace était-il toujours prisonnier de sa tête ? Vase se concentra, s'imaginant qu'il apparaissait à côté d'elle. Si elle avait été capable de contrer un sort de Zoglentia, elle devrait être capable d'en déjouer un deuxième, non ?

Une sphère de lumière apparut devant l'Aile de Boue. Elle grossit, grossit, puis commença à se distordre. Lorsque son éclat disparut, un dragon se tint devant eux.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lança la voix d'Extrême.

Bizarrement, il s'était matérialisé aussi petit que Vase.

Focal et Emma, le fixèrent, se demandant sans doute d'où est-ce qu'il sortait. Lorsque l'Aile de Glace remarqua la présence de la princesse, il s'inclina.

-Votre altesse, salua-t-il.

-Comment as-tu fait pour te téléporter ici, malgré le confinement ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Elle ne vous a rien dit ? S'étonna Extrême, en relevant la tête.

-Qui ça, elle ? Demanda Emma.

Il jeta un regard vers Vase. Elle leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'Aile de Glace, pendant la nuit. A leur tour, ils lui expliquèrent pourquoi le château était bouclé. Il fut terrifié.

A présent, ils essayèrent de trouver un moyen de sortir de la pièce. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Vase essaya de forcer la porte. Mais elle avait beau griffer, foncer dessus à toute vitesse, ou mordre, pas une égratignure n'apparaissait sur la surface lisse du métal. La princesse quant à elle semblait sonder les murs, donnant de petits coups. Focal essayait, à l'aide de son épée, de la passer par-dessous les barrières afin de pouvoir plus facilement les soulever. Cependant, son arme était trop épaisse, et il n'avait clairement pas assez de force.  
Vase essaya alors de penser à une porte défoncée, ouverte, avec une brèche béante. Mais elle eut beau se l'imaginer de toutes ses forces, ou l'ordonner comme le ferait un animus, la porte resta intacte.

-Tu ne t'épuises pour rien.

Vase se retourna, surprise. La princesse Emma la regardait.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'avais pas remarqué le pouvoir qui émane de toi ?

-…

-Ce blindage est littéralement indestructible. Bref, tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est désactiver manuellement celui de la porte. Mais pour cela, il faut d'abord trouver l'interface qui le permet.

-Et… à quoi ça ressemble ? Demanda Vase.

-A quelque chose avec des boutons, et quelques petits écrans.

Vase fit semblant de comprendre ce que c'était. Supposant que ce serait suffisamment étrange pour attirer son attention, elle commença à la chercher.

-Est-ce que c'est ça ? Appela Focal en désignant la porte.

Tout le monde s'approcha. Il pointait le mur juste à droite. Il s'avança, posa ses mains dessus, et fit coulisser un morceau de mur vers le haut. Plusieurs petits carrés avec des chiffres inscrits dessus s'y trouvaient cachés.

-C'est bien cela, confirma Emma.

Vase ne fut absolument pas surprise que la princesse de ce château ne soit pas au courant de l'emplacement de la chose qui permet de verrouiller les portes de ce même château. C'était tout à fait normal.

« Mais bien sûr… ah ah... »

Emma s'approcha de l'interface, et entra un code. Ce code était tellement long que l'Aile de Boue se demanda comment la princesse pouvait l'avoir retenu. Après une longue minute, Emma posa sa main contre le mur. Une lumière bleue en émana quelques secondes, puis disparut. Un laser rouge s'alluma et… la princesse se positionna de façon à ce qu'il lui brûle les yeux… l'un après l'autre.

Mais lorsqu'elle termina, elle n'eut aucune blessure. C'est alors que les barrières métalliques se rétractèrent. Vase s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes et d'entrer dans un couloir, suivie des deux autres charognards et de l'Aile de Glace.

-**Forçage de la fermeture des portes ! Identité administrateur révoquée !**

Les barres métalliques s'abattirent d'un coup, manquant de trancher la queue d'Extrême.

-Suivez-moi ! Ordonna Emma.

Elle se mit à courir. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, descendirent plusieurs escaliers, et arrivèrent au milieu d'un grand hall. D'autres accès menaient à cette pièce, mais ils étaient tous bloqués par des barrières. Le plafond était très haut, et en verre. Ils étaient certainement au centre du palais, dans une cour intérieure.

Au milieu de la cour se trouvait un piédestal. La princesse s'en approcha et l'inspecta. Un trou y était taillé de façon à pouvoir glisser un objet.

-Il n'est pas entré, affirma Emma. En revanche, il est quelque part dans le pal…

-**Code d'initialisation saisi ! Tentative de décryptage des instructions d'Ara !**

« Ce n'est pas bon signe... »

-Qu'est-ce que… murmura la princesse.

-**Instructions d'Ara décryptées avec succès ! Démarrage de la procédure d'activation d'Ara !**

-Quoi ?! Protesta Emma.

-**Trente minutes avant chargement complet d'Ara !**

-Nous sommes fichus ! Pleura la princesse Emma. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer dans le complexe sans disque d'accès...

« Non… On ne peut pas perdre encore une fois ! On a perdu tellement de batailles, mais on ne peut pas perdre la guerre ! »

Vase lâcha une larme.

-Votre altesse, à quoi ressemblent ces disques d'accès ? Demanda Extrême.

-A de simples disques d'accès, répondit-elle, exceptés qu'ils sont décorés de notre blason.

-Et ce blason, comment est-il ? Questionna Focal.

-Un dragon entouré de flammes crantées, éclaira Emma.

Cela rappela vaguement quelque chose à Vase. Au regard que Focal et elle se jetèrent, elle comprit que lui aussi pensait à la même chose.

Vase sortit l'espèce de médaillon que leur avait donné le charognard pour les récompenser de leur mission.

-Où avez-vous eu ça ?! S'exclama la princesse ?

-On nous l'a offert en récompense, expliqua l'Aile de Boue.

-Il faudra enquêter sur la personne qui vous l'a donnée quand tout ceci sera terminé. Il n'aurait pas dû en détenir.

La princesse Emma prit le disque et l'inséra dans le piédestal. Il rentra parfaitement dans le trou. Il se mit à briller, puis, soudain, un champ de force rouge encercla le groupe. Le sol commença à s'enfoncer, de plus en plus vite. Il tomba tellement vite que Vase eut presque l'impression de flotter.

Le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le sol se referma, plongeant Vase et ses amis dans les ténèbres, mais un éclairage artificiel s'alluma, leur permettant de voir autour d'eux.

A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Zoglentia ne les liquiderait pas dès qu'ils arriveraient dans le complexe souterrain.


	29. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Le sol arrêta d'accélérer. A cette vitesse, l'arrêt avait intérêt à ne pas être brutal. Le grincement du sol contre les parois du trou produisait un vacarme assourdissant.

Tout à coup, le silence se fit. Vase arrêta de chuter. Tout s'était stabilisé si rapidement, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas ressenti la décélération. L'Aile de Boue tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'Emma, Focal et Extrême étaient figés. Elle ne voyait plus qu'en bleu et blanc.

Un dragon se matérialisa juste devant Vase. Mais ce n'était pas Zoglentia, ou alors, celui-ci s'était déguisé.

« Oh non... »

Il était grand, énorme, même si on oubliait que Vase avait rétréci. Ses écailles étaient d'un jaune doré et bleu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un Aile de Sable. Des motifs en forme de doubles hélices décoraient ses ailes. Son regard était profond et son œil avait cette marque que tous les frères de Zoglentia semblaient avoir.

-Donc c'était vrai, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

L'Aile de Boue fut persuadée que ce n'était pas Zoglentia.

-C'est exact. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je viens à l'improviste pendant que la princesse vous fait bizarrement entrer dans son laboratoire secret dont elle n'a même pas les clés et que tu possèdent par pure coïncidence bien que si on observe le cours du temps ce n'en est pas une puisque cela a nécessité des années de préparation si bien que je vais arrêter de te raconter tout ce que tu ignores parce que cela va me détourner de la raison de ma présence devant toi, Vase.

C'était la phrase la plus longue que Vase ait jamais entendue.

-Je sais, je suis doué pour ce genre de choses.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Vase.

-Moi ? Je suis Aryonnos, et je suis ici pour savoir comment tu as obtenu mon pouvoir. Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir passé dans le futur.

C'était donc lui qu'ils cherchaient. C'était de lui dont ils avaient besoin pour sauver le monde, bien qu'à présent, Vase n'était plus certaine qu'ils aient besoin précisément d'Aryonnos pour accomplir leur quête. Etait-il déjà au courant que Zoglentia l'avait tué dans le présent ?

-J'attends toujours ta réponse, fit-il remarquer. Et, c'est impossible qu'il me tue, aussi, je ne vois pas ma mort lorsque j'observe le futur.

Pendant un centième de seconde, Vase repensa aux sphères qui l'avaient frappées. Ce minuscule laps de temps fut suffisant à Aryonnos pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-La situation sera à ce point mauvaise ? Questionna-t-il.

« O... »

-Et vous êtes en train d'aller attaquer Néo-Zoglentia ? Coupa-t-il.

« Ben... »

-C'est bizarre, je ne détecte pas sa présence, et je ne vois aucun évènement terrible dans les prochains cent millénaires.

-Zoglentia a sans doute…

-Il aurait vraiment réussi à masquer ses agissements, même de nous, penses-tu ? Dans ce cas, je crains que vous n'ayez le destin du monde entre vos pattes… et vos mains.

-…

-L'iridium nous bloque réellement. Je ne sais pas comment Néo-Zoglentia a réussi à faire pour outrepasser cela. J'ai arrêté le temps pour pouvoir te parler. Dans quelques yoctosecondes, la cage d'ascenseur dans laquelle vous êtes sera complètement close, pressurisée. Aucun de nous ne sera alors capable d'interagir avec l'intérieur du complexe et, malheureusement, je ne suis pas assez rapide pour me téléporter ici aussi vite.

-… … … Mais vous êtes là pourtant…

-Je ne suis pas vraiment ici. Il ne s'agit que d'une projection de moi-même. En réalité, je suis en train de me baigner dans le Soleil.

« Est-ce que… c'est sérieux ? »

-Oui, tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre. Demande juste à un animus l'équipement nécessaire. C'est tellement relaxant ! Mais bon, je vais venir le plus rapidement possible et réunir tous les autres, pour vous aider quand vous ressortirez. Bonnes chances !

-Attendez !

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Je vous autorise à vous servir de mon pouvoir pour arrêter Zoglentia.

D'un coup, des lignes blanches apparurent tout le long du corps de Vase, mais aussi de ceux de ses amis… sauf le long d'Extrême et de la princesse Emma.

Vase sentit une explosion en elle, et au même moment, toutes les lignes disparurent. Elle se sentit invincible. Aryonnos disparut. Les couleurs redevinrent normales et Vase sursauta lorsqu'elle ressentit à nouveau sa vélocité.

-Quelle est cette étrange sensation ? S'interrogea Focal.

Sa marque ne brillait plus. Il en était sûrement de même pour les yeux de Vase.

-C'est bon signe, affirma la princesse. Les douze sont avec nous.

-Quoi ?! Lui aussi il a… s'inquiéta Extrême.

-En effet, confirma Emma. Bon, je vous explique le plan, ou plutôt, ce à quoi il faudra faire attention. Nous ne savons pas ce que Zoglentia a fait. Le laboratoire pourrait être sans dessus dessous et le personnel mort… … … ou alors tout sera normal et personne n'aura remarqué sa présence.

Le sol commença à décélérer. Il ralentit de plus en plus fortement, au point que Vase eut du mal à tenir debout. Les parois grinçaient horriblement.

D'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Vase fut plaquée au sol. Elle se releva. Devant eux se dressait une grande porte carrée. Tout comme les murs et le sol, elle était blanche. La princesse récupéra le disque d'accès sur le piédestal et l'inséra dans la porte. Cette dernière coulissa vers le haut, l'emportant. Ils la passèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une deuxième porte parfaitement identique à la première.

Hélas, cette dernière se referma rapidement. Vase et ses amis furent prisonniers entre quatre murs.

-Tout va bien, rassura Emma. C'est juste un sas.

-… … D'accord, fit Vase.

-J'aimerais bien voir dans quels domaines le futur s'est amélioré… soupira la princesse.

Est-ce que c'était une insulte ? Le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour se provoquer, alors, Vase se garda de poser la question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Ils durent attendre un certain temps, immobiles, puis la deuxième porte s'ouvrit. Ils s'empressèrent de la passer et eurent raison, car celle-ci se referma illico presto. Ils s'engagèrent dans un long et lumineux couloir vide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bout, ils tournèrent à droite, seul tournant possible, et furent contraints d'ouvrir une autre porte, qui, cette fois, se déverrouilla toute seule lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent.

-**Relais concentrateurs calibrés ! Vingt minutes avant chargement complet d'Ara !**

Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps rien que pour venir jusqu'ici. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était assez grande. Il y avait beaucoup de sortes de coffres en métal, dont certains étaient ouverts. A l'intérieur de ceux-ci, on pouvait observer des vêtements, des choses bizarres qui ressemblaient à l'arme qui eut failli tuer Vase mais en plus épais et moins long, ainsi que des cylindres de couleurs rouges, verts ou bleus reliés à une sorte de trompe noire. Elle aperçut des boîtes vertes avec une croix dessus à côté de choses ressemblant à des seringues. Mais certaines d'entre elles étaient reliées par des fils bleus et violets à… une bille ? A un autre endroit, elle aperçut une pile de parchemins et de livres.

-Quel est cet endroit ? Questionna Focal.

-C'est à la fois un vestiaire, un entrepôt dans lequel on stocke tout ce qui peut être utile et une salle de détente, répondit Emma.

Faire de la première pièce d'un bunker une sorte de salle au trésor était tout à fait judicieux. C'était l'idée la plus brillante que Vase ait jamais entendue.

Une porte plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire. Encore une dizaine de portes ultra-résistantes s'y trouvaient. Des inscriptions en dragons étaient écrites au-dessus de chacune.

« Toujours personne… c'est inquiétant... »

-Par-là, montra la princesse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte la plus à droite.

-Je dois vous prévenir, chuchota Emma. Juste derrière ces murs se trouve Ara. Alors soyez prêts.

Elle s'approcha d'une interface, que Vase n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, et entra un code. La porte s'ouvrit. C'est là que Vase le vit.

Derrière des tables avec plein de boutons lumineux et d' « écrans », derrière une épaisse vitre, au centre d'une immense sphère faisant sans doute au moins la longueur du palais de la reine des Ailes de Boue, se tenait Ara. C'était un disque, à peine plus gros que celui qu'ils avaient utilisé pour s'introduire dans le complexe. On pouvait accéder à son socle par une longue plate-forme suspendue au-dessus du vide et qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle accessible par une autre porte blindée. Au-dessus d'Ara, un cylindre monumental le visait au-dessus duquel lévitait une minuscule boule verte. Toute la surface de la sphère était recouverte de sortes de miroirs.

Mais entre Vase et la vitre, il y avait un dragon. Il eut sûrement beaucoup saigné, car il était étendu sur une flaque de sang. Cependant, il était vivant, mais très étrange. Sa queue était tendue au maximum et fusionnait avec sa tête. Ses pattes avant était en cuivre et faisaient partie du sol. Ses pattes arrière, elles, étaient absentes. Quant à sa gueule, il n'en avait pas ! Vase frissonna.

-Kaalas ! S'écria Emma.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Kaalas, oh non, que t'as-t-il fait ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Le dragon la regarda dans les yeux.

-Houuumumuuuumuuumumu hoouuumm ! Tenta-t-il.

Il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait dans cet état.

« Zoglentia est vraiment un monstre ! »

Soudain, une forme traversa la vitre, sans la briser, et s'écrasa devant Kaalas. Au même moment, la porte de la pièce se referma.

-Ah ! Enfin d'autres jouets pour patienter ! Jubila Zoglentia.

Il fallait qu'ils en finissent.

-Oh que non, c'est moi qui vais en finir ! Rétorqua Zoglentia.

Son regard croisa celui de Vase.

-TOI ?! ICI ?! COMMENT ?!

Il paniqua un instant, puis :

-Bon, peu importe puisque vous allez tous crever ici de toutes façons.

-**Alerte ! Une erreur a été commise dans le calcul du temps de ****chargement**** d'Ara ! Générateurs ****principaux, auxiliaires, alternatifs et conventionnels activés à cent pourcents. Alerte ! Impossibilité d'annuler la séquence de lancement dans trois minutes ! Dérivation du flux d'énergie enclenchée ! Cinq minutes avant chargement complet d'Ara !**

Soudain, chaque petit miroir de la sphère émit un rayon laser continu. Une boule d'énergie multicolore commença à se former juste au-dessus d'Ara.

-Oh oh ! On dirait que vous allez bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! S'exclama Zoglentia.

-Pourquoi… POURQUOI FAIRE TOUT CELA ?! Hurla Emma.

-Je vous l'ai déjà répété plus de fois qu'il le fallait, donc, je vais le dire plus clairement. Ce monde ne me plaît plus, donc, je le supprime. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-…

-Tu te demandes comment je compte m'y prendre pour détruire le monde avec Ara. Oh, mais chère princesse humaine, vous devriez savoir que concentrer autant d'énergie en un si faible point… il suffit d'une panne de courant pour que boom badaboom.

-Mais… je ne comprends pas… pleura Emma.

-Aucun d'entre vous ne peut comprendre. Vous n'avez pas vu des milliers d'univers naître et mourir, volontairement ou non. Dans 7012 ans, j'aurai une idée d'univers absolument exquise. Mais Aryonnos refusera obstinément de me laisser effacer ce monde. Ca n'aurait pas été un problème s'il m'avait laissé créer une dimension parallèle, mais il a encore refusé, soi-disant parce qu'il y aurait trop de tristesse dans les futurs de mon monde. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que pour monter haut, il fallait d'abord descendre bien bas ! Un jour, j'en ai eu marre, et voilà. C'est bizarre, ça fait du bien de raconter ça à quelqu'un même quand j'ai envie d'étriper cette personne depuis que je l'ai rencontrée…

-**Il est désormais impossible d'annuler la séquence de chargement d'Ara !** **Deux minutes avant chargement complet d'Ara !**

-Mais, puisque tu as tué ta famille, tu n'avais plus personne pour t'en empêcher, remarqua Focal, ALORS POURQUOI TU NE CREES PAS TOUT SIMPLEMENT UNE DIMENSION PARALLELLE ESPECE DE CRETIN !

-C'est vrai que tu as raison, mais ce serait dommage de gâcher ce que j'entreprends depuis tant de temps. Et puis, je pourrai prouver à mon frère que j'avais raison même s'il n'est plus là… Eh ! Mais je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter ?!

-Tu rêves, répliqua Focal.

-Espèce d'insolent !

Tout à coup, Focal se transforma en Aile de Sable. Du sang commença à sortir entre toutes ses écailles. Il se mit à tousser, à vomir, et s'écroula par terre. Il n'arriva presque plus à bouger.

-Une maladie magique, j'aurais dû faire ça plutôt ! Pour te rassurer, tu vas mourir dans quelques dizaines de secondes d'une fièvre hémorragique foudroyante.

-**Une minute avant chargement complet d'Ara !**

« Non… Focal ! »

Il souffrait énormément. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil, mais ne put pas la voir à cause du sang qui en coulait.

**-**Bien, j'espérais ne pas devoir en arriver là, mais la situation ne me laisse pas le choix, déclara Emma.

-C'est… C'est à dire ? Demanda Extrême.

Zoglentia lui lança un regard furieux.

-TAIS-TOI ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ! TU N'ES MEME PAS CONCERNE PAR CETTE CONVERSATION ! Du balai !

-Bien, je vais me faire discret, maître et seigneur à qui je suis entièrement dévoué, répondit Extrême. Il alla au fond de la pièce et se roula en boule.

-Une infime partie de moi espérait que tu pourrais redevenir le Zoglentia que tu étais avant, Zoglentia, affirma Emma.

L'oeil de Vase lui brûla un instant, puis, elle ne sentit plus rien. Focal arrêta instantanément de saigner et se releva. C'est alors que l'Aile de Boue remarqua que le bras de la princesse brillait. Est-ce qu'elle aussi aurait…

-Quoi ?! Mais tu n'es pas censée pouvoir faire…

-**Chargement d'Ara terminé ! En attente de l'ordre d'activation !**

La boule d'énergie brillait tellement qu'on se serait cru sur le Soleil. On ne voyait strictement rien derrière la vitre.

-Comment pouvez-vous me résister ?! Je viens de vous tuer deux cent fois et vous n'avez rien ! Paniqua Zoglentia.

-Seul le divin peut vaincre le divin… murmura Vase.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas des dieux ! Protesta-t-il.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, déclara Emma en s'approchant légèrement de lui. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. En revanche, Aryonnos nous a octroyé un pouvoir égal au vôtre ! Tu as bien entendu ? Pas similaire, pas ressemblant, EGAL ! Nous pouvons faire tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire.

La princesse frappa la table qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, pressant par la même occasion un bouton.  
-**Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Procédure d'autodestruction engagée ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Veuillez évacuer les lieux de toute urgence ! Six minutes restantes !**

Une alarme retentit, et Vase crut entendre beaucoup de bruits de pas derrière la porte.

-Zoglentia, dernière chance pour choisir la voie de la rédemption, décréta la princesse.

-Ts… Tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous ne sera tué par la destruction du complexe. Alors avec quoi me menaces-tu ?

-Maître adoré, intervint Extrême, je crains que votre meilleur choix ne soit d'accepter leur proposition. D'ailleurs, nous devrions partir. Nos chances de survie à l'explosion qui suivra sont de…

-La ferme ! Cria Zoglentia.

-Veuillez excuser mon impertinence, maître.

-J'attends, s'impatienta Emma.

-Je te déteste, Zoglentia, mais j'ai vu comment tu étais dans cette époque. Tu n'étais pas mauvais à ce moment là. Redeviens comme avant, et on pourra tout oublier, ou presque, promit Vase.

Il grogna.

-Rah… Est-ce que je pourrai toujours satisfaire mes folies ?

-Tant que tu ne tues/lobotomises/détruit/fais souffrir personne, oui, assura la princesse Emma.

Vase repensa à Profondeur. Tuer pour de faux des dragons et boire leur… Vase eut envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

Emma tendit la main vers Zoglentia. Ce dernier leva la patte, et l'approcha doucement.

-Non mais puis quoi encore ?! Obéir à de simples mortels qui vont me museler juste après avoir fait la paix ? J'ai failli me faire avoir par votre petite comédie. Adieu !

Il s'envola d'un coup vers la lumière blanche, traversant la vitre et appuyant sur un bouton avec le bout de sa queue.  
-**Alerte ! Une Ara minute enclenchée avant autodestruction une minute avant… erreur ! Erreur ! Energie instable ! Rejet dans une minute !**

Un rayon laser arc-en-ciel, encore plus puissant que l'explosion de lumière déjà présente, partit du haut de la sphère vers son centre, mais se réfléchit dans tous les sens. Un faisceau lumineux traversa directement la vitre de la pièce qui fondit instantanément.

-Maître ! Ne partez pas sans moi ! Ne me laissez pas mourir avec vos ennemis ! Appela Extrême.

-J'y crois pas… on l'a laissé s'échapper… murmura Focal. Et en plus, on va mourir.

-L'explosion ne nous tueras pas, assura Emma, mais en revanche, Extrême et Kaalas y passeront.

-Comment ça se fait que tu aies le pouvoir d'Aryonnos ? Demanda Vase. Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce que ton bras brille ex…

-On doit fuir. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

-Mais et… ce sera la guerre si ça explose ! Rétorqua Focal.

-Notre fenêtre d'action est très limitée, mais si l'autodestruction et le rejet d'Ara entrent en phase terminale exactement au même moment, les deux explosions s'annuleront et seul le complexe sera annihilé.

Elle sortit une dague de son vêtement et coupa les pattes de Kaalas. Il poussa des gémissements de douleur.

-C'est le seul moyen de le sortir d'ici vivant. Portez-le pendant que je nous guide.

-Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous suivre, déclara Extrême. Mais une fois dehors, je rejoins mon maître.

Vase et Focal attrapèrent chacun un flanc de Kaalas. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale. La princesse avait déjà déverrouillé une porte. Elle leur ordonna de se dépêcher. Au moment où ils la franchirent, elle actionna un levier, la porte se verrouilla et une détonation fulgurante propulsa Vase à terre.

L'Aile de Boue perdit connaissance.


	30. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Vase se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qui va là ?! Cria Pin.

Il avait demandé cela en se levant brutalement, réveillant au passage toute la fratrie.

-Non, tout va bien, rassura Vase. J'ai juste…

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, répondit à sa place Bistre.

-Non, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai juste fait un rêve très bizarre et j'ai cru mourir à la fin.

-Que se passait-il dedans ? Interrogea Aulne.

-Eh bien, ça parlait… de… …

Vase éclata de rire, au point qu'elle en eut du mal à respirer.

-C'est tellement débile et improbable…

Une autre bouffée de rire la prit.

-J'ai rêvé que j'avais des supers-pouvoirs, que j'obéissais à une princesse charognarde, et qu'un…

-Quoi ? Pouffa Bistre.

-… dieu psychopathe venu du passé voulait tuer tout le monde.

-Et c'est marrant ! S'écria Pin. J'ai rêvé que je protégeais un dieu psychopathe et que je devais t'éliminer !

-Oh ! Moi aussi ! Rajouta Aulne.

Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient tous fait des rêves similaires. C'était la première fois que cela leur arrivait. Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose ? Serait-ce une prémonition ? Mais pourquoi devraient-ils la tuer ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !

Ils se rendormirent rapidement, bien que Vase sentît des picotements désagréables. Vase rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le soleil se leva.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda un Aile de Sable.

-Oui, répondit Vase.

« Que... »

-Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?! Interrogea Vase.

-Vase ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit l'autre dragon.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Ordonna Vase.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Aulne.

L'Aile de Sable disparut et à se place se tint sa sœur.

-...Oui… Il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un… Ce doit être la fatigue après la veillée de hier soir, expliqua Vase.

-Quelle veillée ? S'étonna Aulne.

-Bah, celle de hier soir, évidemment, quand on a terminé le roman, rappela Vase.

-Un roman ? Mais enfin Vase ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé hier soir ? C'était il y a deux semaines ça !

« Deux semaines ? »

Ce délai lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

-Bon, viens, on t'attend dehors, finit par dire sa sœur.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de leur maison. L'éclat du Soleil aveugla Vase un instant, puis lorsqu'elle revit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà en train de se prélasser dans de la boue. Il devait avoir beaucoup plu cette nuit pour que la boue arrive jusque-là.

Elle se laissa couler, détendue. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui écrasa la queue. Elle sortit la tête du liquide. Une Aile de Ciel lui marchait dessus. Elle devait bien être téméraire pour oser mettre y mettre une patte.

-Vase ? Pourquoi fais-tu des choses bizarres depuis ce matin ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vous connais même pas, rétorqua l'Aile de Boue.

-C'est une blague ? Interrogea l'autre dragonne. Tu sais, elle n'est pas drôle du tout.

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille enfin ! S'énerva Vase.

-VAAAAAAASE ! Hurla Aulne.

L'Aile du Ciel disparut subitement, et laissa place à Aulne.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, continua-t-elle, mais c'est grave. Il va falloir te faire examiner.

-…

Vase ne sut quoi répondre. Etait-elle vraiment en train de devenir folle ? Est-ce que des hallucinations peuvent avoir l'air réelles à ce point.

Mais ces deux dragons qui avaient disparus comme des fantômes… Il lui semblait les avoir déjà croisés quelque part, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas assez dormi, inventa Vase.

-Tu devrais faire une sieste, au cas où, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Vase fit alors semblant de dormir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Que s'était-t-il passé durant ces deux semaines de trou dans sa mémoire ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu lieu ? Si elle avait été droguée, ses frères et sœurs s'en seraient forcément rendu compte ! Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer ce…

Quelque chose tira brusquement Vase de la boue.

-Vase ! Cria Pic. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas oublié toi aussi !

Il avait l'air totalement paniqué. Etait-ce elle ou le Soleil était beaucoup plus haut qu'il y avait une minute ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Vase.

-Pin.

-Qui ?

Il la fixa, désespéré. Pourquoi paniquait-il autant pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

-Mais enfin ! Pin ! Notre Grand-Aile ! Continua-t-il.

-Je commençais à croire que j'étais folle, mais finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas moi. Tu délires ? Notre Grand-Aile est… … est… …

Qui était-il ? Elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver son nom. Elle essaya de repenser à tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, mais ce mystérieux dragon était absent de ses souvenirs.

-Il se passe quelque chose, murmura Vase. Aucune des deux autres ne se souvient de… comment il s'appelle déjà… Pin ?

-Des deux autres ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais si on ne compte ni lui, ni toi, ni moi, il ne reste que Bistre.

Il baissa la tête.

-Est-ce que moi aussi j'ai oublié quelqu'un ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare, décréta Vase, pas avant de savoir ce qui se trame ici.

-Bonjour, lança une voix.

Les deux Ailes de Boue se tournèrent vers sa source. Un Aile de Mer apparut devant eux.

-Je n'hallucinais pas, en déduit Vase.

-Vase, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit l'étranger, on va te sauver.

-Me sauver de quoi ? Questionna l'intéressée.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Interrogea Pic.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de la dragonne.

-Euh… non… pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Oh que oui, d'ailleurs, nous étions très proches.

-…

« Est-ce qu'il dirait vrai ? Il y a bien lui… mais il n'est pas du même clan... »

-Oui, répondit l'inconnu.

« Il se met à parler tout seul ? »

-Non, je réponds juste à ta question...

« ! »

-…Mais ta dernière était brouillée. Tu peux répéter ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas posé de question… improvisa Vase.

-Tu m'as demandé si je disais vrai.

Comment faisait-il cela ? Serait-ce lui qui aurait…

-Bon, Vase, dis-moi comment je m'appelle.

-Je ne sais pas ! Se défendit Vase.

-Je te demande de prononcer mon nom ! Ordonna l'Aile de Mer.

Vase fut frappée d'une soudaine fatigue, et elle eut très mal. Sa respiration devint irrégulière.

-Qu'est-ce… que vous me faites ? Demanda péniblement Vase.

-Je veux juste que tu répondes à cette question : Comment je m'appelle ?

La douleur s'intensifia, et Vase ne put retenir un cri. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à tenir debout. C'était comme si quelque chose drainait sa force vitale. Pic était tétanisé par la peur.

-Vous vous appelez… J'en sais rien que vous vous appelez P…

-P comment ?

-JE SAIS PAS P COMME ME… PROFONDEUR !

Vase ne put plus respirer. La souffrance irradia à travers tout son corps, puis, tout redevint normal. Elle se releva. Le mystérieux dragon s'était volatilisé.

-Tu le connaissais ? Interrogea Pic, effrayé.

-Je crois que oui...et que non…

-Tu penses que c'est lui le responsable de ce qui nous arrive ?

-Non… mais il me fait vraiment peur… Il… C'était comme s'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais…

-Où est passé notre maison ? Demanda Pic.

Vase tourna la tête. Celle-ci avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intrigua. Au loin, là où d'habitude s'étendait de l'eau à perte de vue, seules des étendues de roches arides étaient visibles. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit une catastrophe naturelle allait bientôt survenir, soit une catastrophe non naturelle allait bientôt survenir.

Mais après un long moment d'attente, toujours pas de vague. A la place, le Soleil commença à taper très fort. Il fit bientôt plus chaud que dans le désert.

Ils s'envolèrent en direction de la forêt la plus proche. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la température continuait de grimper. C'était de plus en plus dur de battre des ailes.

Ils aperçurent des arbres, mais plus ils en approchaient, plus ceux-ci semblaient disparaître.

« … … … … … _eiller_… … … … _faut_… … ... »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, ce fut comme s'ils lui déchirèrent les ailes. Elle perdit beaucoup d'altitude, au point qu'elle faillit s'écraser sur le sol bouillant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?! Désespéra Pic.

« Peut-être que dans un autre royaume, on aura plus de chances de survivre à ça ! Allons au royaume de… »

Elle ne se souvenait plus du nom d'aucun royaume. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle s'en souvenait lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin là. De plus, elle ne se rappelait plus le nom d'aucun clans, même pas du sien !

La seule chose qu'elle savait encore à ce propos, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup d'arbres au sud. Ils changèrent de direction pour s'y rendre. Avec un peu de chance, ces arbres là ne se seront pas volatilisés.

Un long moment plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent l'impression qu'on avait allumé un feu sur leur dos, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être une forêt. La végétation avait commencé à s'annihiler, mais il y en avait toujours suffisamment pour reprendre des forces.

Mais même à l'ombre, il faisait encore très chaud.

-Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine, mais il faut que tu t'accroches.

Pic avait disparu et laissé place à un dragon. C'était un de ceux qui vivaient dans des températures polaires, et il ne semblait pas dérangé par la chaleur extrême régnant par ici.

-Comment faites-vous pour vous téléporter, demanda…

Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom.

-Me téléporter ? J'aimerais bien, mais non, je suis juste devant ton…

-VAAAASE ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ! Hurla Pic.

A la place du dragon froid se tenait son frère, dont elle oublia aussitôt le nom.

-Je suis là, rassura…

-Tu parlais toute seule, alors j'ai cru…

Les arbres commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le sol, et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore touchés virent leur feuillage prendre feu. La dragonne et son frère s'enfoncèrent malgré tout vers le coeur de la forêt.

« Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça… Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux semaines ?

C'est alors qu'il n'y eut plus aucun arbre. Le Soleil fit presque aussi mal que de la lave.

« Lave ? Est-ce que j'aurais survolé un volcan pendant ce laps de temps ? »

Etrangement, elle ressentait la fournaise environnante, mais elle ne lui faisait pas si mal que ça. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreilles, alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais mise… enfin, d'après le peu de chose qui restait de sa mémoire.

-Eh ! Appela-t-elle son frère dont elle oublia le nom. Est-ce qu'on a…

Son frère était littéralement en train de flamber. Il se roulait par terre dans tous les sens, tiraillé par une douleur effroyable.

Comme si un réflexe refit surface, Vase arracha brusquement un de ses bijoux, se faisant saigner au passage, et la jeta sur son… elle ne se souvint même plus de son lien de parenté !

Il l'attrapa, enfin, en réalité, elle se coinça au bout d'une de ses ailes, et les flammes disparurent aussitôt. Ses brûlures disparurent également.

Il se redressa et fit tomber la pierre miraculeuse. Il prit instantanément feu. C'est pourquoi il ramassa le plus vite possible l'objet, et le feu s'éteignit aussitôt.

Le terrain autour d'eux était totalement désertique. C'était même plus que ça. On aurait dit que quelque chose eut éradiqué toute vie de la surface du globe. Le ciel était uniformément orange.

-On va mourir, se lamenta l'autre dragon.

-Vase, il faut encore que tu tiennes le coup, juste un peu ! Fit une voix.

Elle provenait d'un dragon aux écailles blanches, mais le Soleil l'empêchait de le regarder, tellement il lui brûlait les yeux.

-Pourquoi le monde se disloque ? Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla…

Le sol se fissura, les brèches se mirent à grandir, et il commença à faire nuit. Elle sentit que sa mémoire s'effaçait. La seule chose qui resta fut sa conscience d'être en danger de mort. Une étrange créature s'approcha d'elle.

-Prépare-toi ! Ca va faire très mal !

Quel était le sens de ces sons ?

-Arrête de résister, laisse-toi chuter !

La créature disparut. Est-ce que les cris étranges qu'elle poussait voulaient dire quelque chose ? Ou était-ce elle qui délirait ?

L'étrange sensation qui la tiraillait depuis aussi loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire s'évapora. Elle se laissa sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil et de l'oubli...


	31. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Vase ouvrit subitement les yeux. Une douleur atroce émana de son ventre. Quelque chose y était planté et l'empêchait de respirer. Ses cris de souffrance résonnaient à travers toute la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle retire cette chose avant qu'elle ne vienne à bout d'elle !

L'Aile de Boue saisit tant bien que mal la source de ses maux, et la tira, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa souffrance, et lui coupa brêvement le souffle.

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Cria Impulsion.

L'Aile du Ciel se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa les pattes.

-Rrrrah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla Vase. Ce truc est en train de me tuer !

-Vase, CALME-TOI ! Ce… Rétorqua Impulsion.

-Tu veux que je me calme, ALORS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE M'ASSASSINER ?!

-CE TRUC EST EN TRAIN DE TE SAUVER LA VIE ! SI TU L'ENLEVES, TU MOURRAS !

Vase arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Malgré les sensations insupportables qu'elle ressentait, elle se força à examiner plus attentivement l'objet qui lui « sauverait la vie ».

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une queue de dragon ! Et son propriétaire se tenait devant Vase, les yeux fermés, comme s'il avait du mal à rester concentré.

La dragonne le reconnut. C'était ce Kaalas qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait bien meilleure mine à présent, mais on aurait dit qu'il souffrait lui aussi.

« Pourquoi me pique-t-il avec sa queue ?! Même les Ailes de Sable n'enfoncent pas leur aiguillon aussi profondément sous les écailles ! »

-C'est bon, elle est guérie, déclara quelqu'un au fond de la pièce.

Vase pencha sa tête juste assez pour découvrir que ce quelqu'un était Aryonnos. La douleur diminua progressivement, jusqu'à disparaître. C'est alors que Kaalas retira sa queue de Vase. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais celle-ci se terminait par une pointe semblable à une qu'on pourrait trouver au bout d'une lance.

La plaie qui apparut cicatrisa à une vitesse incroyable. Kaalas ouvrit les yeux, l'air exténué.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? Répondit Vase.

-J'imagine que cela veut dire bien, continua-t-il. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Au moment où le complexe a explosé, Zoglentia nous a tous jeté un sort pour… comment expliquer… On n'a qu'à dire pour nous détruire de façon horrible. Heureusement, nous avons été évacués à temps, et Aryonnos ici présent nous a soignés…

-Mais ?

-Mais… pour la princesse et toi… cela n'a pas été la même chose. Certes, il vous a jeté le même sort, mais vous vous êtes pris l'explosion de plein fouet. Cela ne vous a pas tué bien sûr. En revanche, cela vous a fait des cicatrices un peu partout sur vos corps, et par celles-ci est rentré de l'iridium dans votre sang. La quantité fut telle que ni Aryonnos ni ses frères ne purent lever le sort. Ton état s'aggravant rapidement, j'ai dû sortir les grands moyens.

-C'est à dire ?

-J'ai tout simplement échangé notre sang. La totalité du tien est en moi, et il va falloir que je me débarrasse rapidement de cet iridium… ou je vais finir mort... empoisonné d'ici peu.

-Attends… quoi ?! S'étonna Vase. Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

-Oui, assura Kaalas. Excuse-moi… mais… je dois vite… aller… vider… ton… … …

Il était encore plus fatigué que tout à l'heure. Kaalas se dirigea vers une sorte de… compaction avec un motif jaune et noir, et enfonça sa queue dedans. Tout de suite, il se sentit mieux.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Vase remarqua un détail troublant sur ce dragon. Il n'avait toujours que deux pattes. Aryonnos n'aurait sûrement pas oublié de réparer une altération aussi grossière. Mais… ça voudrait dire… qu'il était né sans ! Il n'y avait aucune trace d'amputation ! Vase n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle maladie puisse exister. Cela devait être horrible de l'avoir : vivre avec l'impossibilité d'attraper quoi que ce soit, sans parler de tenir en équilibre sans tomber sur les côtés.

-On a vraiment eu peur que tu y passes, déclara Impulsion.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kaalas a l'habitude d'être comme ça. »

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Vase. Est-ce qu'ils…

-Ils vont bien, rassura-t-elle.

« Zoglentia ? C'est toi ? »

-Focal et Extrême se reposent un peu plus loin. Ils ont eux aussi été blessé par l'explosion, mais moins que toi…

« Non, c'est Aryonnos, un peu sur ta droite. »

-...Quant à nous, eh eh… on est resté figé pendant une éternité et c'était vraiment ennuyeux. Le temps a été long, très long… mais on a rien.

« Kaalas est plutôt en bonne forme après ce que lui a fait Néo-Zoglentia. D'ailleurs, je vois que tu es choquée qu'il soit contraint de vivre dans cet état ce qui est compréhensible puisque tu ne sais pas qu'il ne souffre d'aucune maladie rare, bien qu'il en existe une qui conduit presque au même résultat et qui touche un individu sur deux milliards en moyenne. Oh… ça ne te rassure pas… Bien, Kaalas n'est pas un dragon… Que… Il est une wyverne, une espèce ayant des racines communes avec les dragons. Actuellement, elles vivent dans de lointaines contrées situées au-delà de l'horizon qui se dessine au bord de l'océan. Leurs terres sombreront bien avant ton époque, j'imagine par la faute de Zoglentia. De telles créatures existent vraiment ? Tu en tiens une sous tes yeux. Comment font-ils pour… … vivre ? Oh, c'est simple, ils utilisent d'avantage leur queue et leurs ailes. »

-Vase ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi fixes-tu le vide avec surprise ? S'inquiéta Impulsion.

-Oui. Je viens juste de remarquer que.. l'on est…

« ...Dans une tente au lieu d'être dans le palais ce qui n'est certainement pas bon signe par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. »

-…

Soudain, tout se teinta de bleu et de blanc. Impulsion ne bougea plus du tout. Seul Aryonnos conserva ses couleurs. Il s'approcha de Vase.

« C'est peut-être plus pratique pour continuer notre conversation. Est-ce qu'elle remarquera que le temps s'est arrêté ? Non, mais tu sais... »

-...Tu peux arrêter de penser, personne ne nous entend.

-…

-Je vais continuer mes explications dans ce cas. Kaalas est le frère d'Emma.

« ? »

-Mais voyons ! Pas biologique évidemment ! C'est quelqu'un qui lui est assez proche. Disons que pour des raisons compliquées qui nécessiteraient beaucoup de temps à être racontées, ils se sont retrouvés à grandir ensemble.

-Est-ce vraiment si compliqué à expliquer ?

-Absolument pas, mais ta santé mentale est trop faible pour l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entends ? »

-Que tu vas rester immobile pendant deux minutes et dix-huit secondes, sans te rendre compte qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé, et tu t'évanouiras pendant quatre minutes et trente sept secondes avant de mettre cinquante deux tiers de secondes à reprendre pleinement connaissance, et je préférerais éviter cela.

-Bon, Aryonnos, t'as fini de parler pour rien dire ? Questionna une voix.

Le temps n'était-il pas stoppé ? Qui pourrait bien avoir résisté à cela ? Une étrange dragonne entra dans la pièce avant d'en refermer les portes. Elle… elle était entièrement constituée de bronze ?!

-Oh, Rulkena, tu ne vois pas que… commença Aryonnos.

-Oui, je sais que tu es en train d'avoir une conversation privée avec Vase et Impulsion, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer, répliqua Rulkena. Zoglentia du futur s'est échappé. Il a réussi à contourner la protection que nous avons mise en place.

-Sait-on où il va, ou ce qu'il compte faire ? Interrogea Aryonnos.

-Il a foncé vers Ethernalia, l'a fait réapparaître, et l'a passée avant de la verrouiller de l'intérieur, répondit Rulkena. Il nous empêche de voir ce qu'il se passe dans son futur et a établi un brouillage universel.

-C'est problématique… Imp… Vase. Je vais devoir te laisser, annonça Aryonnos.

Le monde se défigea subitement et les deux dieux disparurent instantanément. Impulsion fut téléportée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux dragonnes s'échangèrent des regards surpris. Aryonnos leur aurait-il parlé en même temps pendant l'arrêt de son écoulement ? Mais… comment aurait-il pu faire ?

Un cri traversa la tente. C'était la princesse Emma qui l'avait émis. Celle-ci semblait terrifiée.

-Pourquoi me harcelez-vous ?!

Elle hallucinait.

-Toi la chose bizarre ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant Vase. C'est toi qui es en train d'exterminer tout le monde ?

Donc c'était comme ça que Vase se comportait quelques minutes plus tôt…

D'un coup, Kaalas débrancha sa queue du compaction et se précipita devant Emma.

« Il compte lui faire la même chose qu'à moi ? Mais il va la réduire en bouillie ! Le bout de sa queue est beaucoup plus épais que son corps ! »

Mais au lieu de l'insérer profondément dans le corps de la charognarde, il se contenta de la piquer, probablement au niveau du coeur. Quelques secondes plus tard :

-Vase ! Aryonnos n'est plus là ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse lever le sort qu'a jeté Zoglentia ! Il faut que tu sauves la princesse !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama l'Aile de Boue. Mais je ne sais pas le faire !

-Tu as déjà réussi à le contrer lorsqu'il eut fait des choses horribles dans tes rêves, rappela Focal qui arrivait de l'extérieur, accompagné de Fyrite, Extrême et Profondeur.

« Même que tu as découvert comment te servir de nos pouvoirs sans même t'en rendre compte. »

-Pourquoi le truc brillant est moins brillant ? Demanda Emma.

-Dépêche toi ! Supplia Kaalas. Il ne lui reste qu'une trentaine de secondes à vivre !

« Vase, Focal, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous voulez accomplir. »

Les deux dragons se regardèrent. Lequel des douze leur parlait ? La manière de parler du télépathe semblait à présent différente de celle d'Aryonnos, parce qu'après tout, c'était la seule chose qui permettait de différencier leurs interlocuteurs lorsqu'ils parlent tous avec leur propre voix.

« Hi hi ! Celui qui ne quitte pas votre point de vue. Bon dépêchez-vous ! »

Vase se concentra. Elle s'imagina que la princesse arrêta de raconter n'importe quoi. Elle fit défiler le mot « guérir » dans son esprit. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle fut sortie de son cauchemar.

Emma arrêta aussitôt de bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Argh… J'ai été durement touchée… marmonna-t-elle.

Après quelques vérifications, il s'avéra que Vase et Emma étaient toutes les deux guéries. Tout le monde finit par sortir de la tente, et Vase put constater les dégâts causés par l'explosion de la dernière fois : seules certaines parties du château tenaient encore debout, et les bâtiments environnants étaient dans un sale état.

A une distance moyenne d'eux se trouvait à présent un immense gouffre ouvert vers les entrailles de la terre. On pourrait penser que la détonation eut été canalisée afin de partir vers le ciel.

« Et si elle avait touché une lune, est-ce que… En effet, il y aurait certainement eu du changement. »

-Vase ? Appela Focal.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Je ne trouve pas Selena, avoua-t-il.

-C'est à dire ? S'étonna Vase.

-Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je l'ai cherchée, mais sans la trouver nulle part. Aucun garde du coin ne l'a aperçue, expliqua-t-il, et Profondeur n'arrive pas à la localiser.

-…

« Oh non… »

-Je crois que Zoglentia y est pour quelque chose, chuchota l'Aile de Sable.

-C'est exact ! Cria une voix.

Un dragon surgit brusquement du ciel et s'écrasa au milieu du groupe, avant de se relever comme s'il n'avait pas totalement loupé son entrée.

-Selena ? Douta Focal.

-Oh, tu n'es pas sûr que je sois ta sœur, mais je la suis, affirma-t-elle. Mais je m'en moque, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Elle avait le sourire mauvais de Zoglentia.

-Si je suis ici, c'est pour porter un message de la part de mon maître.

-De quoi ? Sursauta Fyrite.

-Ah… t'es toujours là toi ? Enfin bref, je viens pour lancer un ultimatum.


	32. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30

-Un… ultimatum ? Répéta Focal. Mais... ça n'a pas de sens ! Il ne dirige…

-Pauvre idiot, le coupa Selena. Zoglentia contrôle notre présent à présent, et je dois avouer qu'il est bien mieux qu'avant.

-Quel est cet ultimatum ? Interrogea Profondeur.

-Mon maître veut que toi, Impulsion, mon frère, Vase, Fyrite et moi traversions Ethernalia. Il exige que l'on retourne dans notre temps. Bien sûr, si jamais il découvre que des invités indésirables se glissent en douce de l'autre côté de la porte, il détruira le passé. Je vous préviens, il le saura tout de suite si vous l'entourloupez. Vous avez soixante douze heures. Bien, maintenant que j'ai dit ce que mon maître avait à dire, j'imagine que je vais redevenir la pitoyable charognarde que j'étais il y a dix minutes. Quelle déception… Focal, si tu tiens à moi, fais en sorte que l'envoûtement...

Selena s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. Tout le monde la fixa quelques instants, puis son frère s'approcha d'elle. L'Aile de Sable se réveilla d'un coup. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, l'air désorientée.

-Euh… j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dehors alors que j'étais en train de dormir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'étonna Impulsion.

-Vous me faites peur… appréhenda-t-elle.

Ils lui rappelèrent tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que sa mémoire avait été effacée, en particulier son discours. Selena ne voulut pas y croire, même si elle savait très bien que c'était vrai.

-Si seulement on l'avait tué… grommela Fyrite.

-Vous… commença Emma.

-Emma ! Hurla quelqu'un au loin.

C'était Horatio. Il arriva en courant, essouflé.

-Heureux de voir que tu n'es pas blessée… ... … … mais on a de la visite : Basalt.

Elle se tourna vers le reste des dragons présents.

-Bon, pour l'instant, reposez-vous dans les tentes, ordonna-t-elle. Pendant ce temps, je vais régler quelques affaires urgentes.

Les deux charognards s'éloignèrent. Vase et ses amis rentrèrent dans la tente la plus proche, gardée par deux Ailes du Ciel. Vase alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir. Son problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il fallait céder aux exigences de Zoglentia, tout du moins pour gagner du temps, ou s'il fallait lui désobéir et concevoir un plan en urgence. Aucune de ces deux solutions ne lui convenaient. Qui sait quelles atrocités ils trouveraient… ou vivraient derrière Ethernalia.

-Qui sait, en effet. Telle est la question.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le centre de la pièce. Le mauvais Zoglentia s'y trouvait. D'un coup, la tente s'envola, mais au lieu de laisser place à l'extérieur, ils virent un désert rocailleux à perte de vue, et le Soleil au zénith.

-Pas encore lui… murmura Extrême.

-Et si ! Je m'ennuyais en attendant votre réponse, avoua Zoglentia. C'est donc pourquoi j'ai décidé de passer le temps avec mes nouveaux jouets, c'est à dire vous.

-Mais… commença Profondeur.

-Je me moque complètement que vous n'ayez pas de temps pour réfléchir. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous choisissiez entre devenir mes jouets pour de bon et me laisser accomplir une extermination globale, ou devenir mes jouets pour de bon… mais sans extermination hélas.

Il fallait que Vase tente quelque chose pour l'arrêter ! Déjà, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse croire qu'elle ne complotait rien.

-Et à quoi servirait de me le faire croire alors que je sais ce que tu complotes ? Interrogea Zoglentia.

« Oups... »

Néanmoins, elle essaya quand même de lui faire croire qu'elle ne pensait à rien. Après tout, s'il était persuadé qu'elle ne tenterait rien, il ne devrait pas soupçonner ce qu'elle ferait. On aurait dit que ça marchait puisqu'il ne réagit pas… ou bien, était-il en train de bluffer afin de rendre Vase paranoïaque ?

-Il est temps de me débarrasser des gêneurs.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, la terreur qu'affichaient Extrême et Kaalas disparut. L'Aile de Glace se jeta sur la wyverne, puis, il commença à la poursuivre en battant des ailes n'importe comment.

-Voilà, ces petits ont un jour d'âge mental. Ils ne nous embêteront pas comme ça, déclara Zoglentia. Je vais vous expliquer les règles du premier jeu. : Quiconque fait du bruit meurt, et le dernier en vie gagnera quelque chose.

« Encore une fois, ses « jeux » sont horribles. »

Il fusilla Vase du regard.

-Mes…

A peine commença-t-il à parler qu'il tomba à plat ventre contre le sol. Non… il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement. Il leur avait déjà fait trop de fois le coup.

Personne n'osa bouger. Tout le monde se dévisagea.

-AIE ! Hurla Fyrite.

Un souffle de glace venait de lui frapper le dos. Extrême l'avait lancé sans doute dans le but de toucher Kaalas, mais il eut atterri sur l'Aile de Lave. Ce dernier s'écroula à son tour.

Ils allaient tous finir par y passer. Vase s'approcha de la dépouille de Zoglentia, Elle le secoua, puis voyant qu'il restait mort, le griffa profondément, toujours sans susciter de réaction. Enfin, elle le mordit au cou, de façon à faire couler beaucoup de sang.

Cependant, cette dernière action eut pour conséquence de la plaquer instantanément au sol. L'Aile de Boue se releva et vit Zoglentia les contempler avec un air… déçu ? C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que Fyrite était en vie.

-Après trois heures, le jeu se termine par un match nul parce que les deux derniers survivants, Focal et Selena, ont décidé de se suicider ensemble. Vous êtes tellement nul que même à ça vous n'êtes pas fichu de gagner. Bon, pour vous motiver, à chaque victoire, le gagnant aura le droit de me poser une question, n'importe laquelle.

« Super, et comme ça il répondra à la question sans vraiment y répondre. Bon, il faut que je réussisse à faire affluer l'énergie en moi sans qu'il ne le remarque. »

Zoglentia ne réagit pas à ces pensées. Etait-ce bon signe ? Réussissait-elle enfin à les masquer ?

-Deuxième jeu : Action ou vérité, et bien sûr, c'est moi qui pose les questions. On commence par Vase. Que choisis-tu ?

« Voyons, qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile entre répondre à une question dont on n'a pas la réponse, ou faire quelque chose d'affreux ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il... »

-Oh, j'oubliais, vous avez dix secondes pour choisir, et une minute pour agir, décréta le dieu.

-… Je… … action ?

-On va commencer par du facile : Crève les yeux d'au moins deux de tes compagnons, ordonna Zoglentia.

-Et, si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu auras un gage, répondit-t-il.

-Et si je refuse encore une fois ?

-Tu crois peut-être gagner du temps, mais il ne te reste que quarante quatre secondes maintenant pour agir. Tu ne pourras pas refuser le gage.

Vase regarda ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça ! Mieux valait qu'elle subisse les conséquences de son refus… Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que la mort, vu qu'elle l'avait déjà été un bon nombre de fois ? Elle eut soudain très peur après avoir pensé cela. Allait-il changer son comportement afin qu'elle devienne une peste ou la faire l'idolâtrer ?

-Je vais… commença Vase.

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle ne put plus parler, ni bouger, pas même les yeux. Elle remarqua que la couleur de ses écailles avait changé. Elles étaient à mi chemin entre le rose et le violet. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il lui avait fait : Zoglentia l'avait changée en statue !

-Trop lente, soupira Zoglentia. Non mais franchement, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Moi qui croyait que vous seriez mille fois plus terrorisés que ça et que vous auriez déjà essayé de m'assassiner cinq fois… Je voulais vous laisser une chance d'être actifs pour une fois, au lieu d'être simplement des pantins. Dernière chance avant que… hi hi hi… … … Au suivant. Profondeur ! Action ou vérité ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Vase soit pétrifiée. Comme cela, Zoglentia portait moins son attention sur elle, et elle pourrait mieux se concentrer afin d'élaborer un plan.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer ? _»

-Euh… je vais sûrement le regretter, mais… déclara Profondeur.

-Cela ne devrait pas te poser problème vu que tu l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois, affirma Zoglentia. Tu dois tuer un tes potes et boire son sang. Tu as le droit d'user de magie.

L'Aile de Mer examina ses amis. Il n'avait pas l'air si terrifié à l'idée de faire ça, ce qui glaça le sang du reste de la b_ande._

_-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus dramatique, avoua-t-il._

_-Ca… __Tu… vas… le... faire__ ? __Balbutia__ Selena avec une __petite voix._

_-Bah, je n'osais pas vous demande__r__ si je pouvais boire un peu de votre sang pendant notre périple. Là, la seule différence, c'est que je dois m'arranger pour que vous ressuscitiez après, dit Profondeur. Un volontaire ?_

_« Eh ! T'as une idée d'où on est ?_

__-Absolument pas.__

_-Où êtes-vous ?_

_-___Hein ?__

__-___C'est Aryonnos qui parle. Où êtes-vous ? Vase, tu es la seule personne que j'arrive à contacter. Que se passe-t-il ? … Je vois tout ce que tu vois, et entends aussi. Oh non... »_

_-Grrr…__ grogna Focal. Tu m'en devras une après ça._

_Profondeur ferma les yeux, semblant formuler un sort dans sa tête. Un flash blanc illumina les dragons, puis lorsqu'il s'éteignit, là où se tenait auparavant Focal gisait I__mpulsion__, avec un trou au niveau du cou par lequel s'échappait un torrent de sang._

_-Que… s'arrêta l'Aile de Mer._

_-Focal était volontaire, alors ça n'avait aucun intérêt que tu mettes fin à ses jours, expliqua Zoglentia._

_L'Aile de Sable serrait très fort l__e sol de ses pattes, __furieux. Malgré tout, Profondeur s'abreuva comme à une fontaine. Si elle avait pu, Vase aurait détourné le regard, et vomi._

_-__Tu as droit à une question, rappela Zoglentia._

_-Quel est ton point faible ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Mon point faible est de ne pas en avoir. Bon, au suivant !_

_-On dirait un mensonge, fit remarquer l'Aile de Mer._

_L__a plaie d'__Impulsion__disparut__, et ce__lle-c__i se réveilla__, paniqué__e__._

_-C'est la pure vérité. __Au suivant. Puisque nous avions un volontaire, pourrions nous savoir s'il préfère une action ou une vérité ?_

_-Vérité… grommela-t-il._

_« __Vase, écoute-moi bien. Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis, ok ? Ok. Bien, il faut que tu laisses l'énergie t'envahir, tu sais, quand tu as l'impression d'être surpuissante. Ensuite, défige-toi et jette ton feu sur Zoglentia. Vise ses yeux, ce sont les points les plus sensibles. Une fois que c'est fait, ne te relâche pas et acharne toi sur lui, même s'il donne l'impression d'être mort. »_

_-Que s'est-il passé le cent soixante douzième jour de l'an 5008 ap. G.I. ?_

_-J'ai…__ …_

_Focal baissa la tête._

_-J'ai tué la fille de Zénith… … murmura-t-il._

_« … … __Il...__ … … ... »_

_-Et les détails ? __Où sont les détails ? Râla Zoglentia._

_« Intervient dans trois... »_

_-Tu ne mérites pas de les connaître, __et d'ailleurs, tu ne l__e__s pas a pas demandé__s__, donc tant pis pour toi ! __Se moqua Focal._

_« Deux... »_

_Tout à coup, Vase bondit et cracha des flammes blanches. Elles se déversèrent sur la tête du dieu._

_-MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?! Brailla-t-il._

_Elle mordit fermement ses yeux __le plus fort possible__, puis planta ses griffes dans son cou. Il poussa un cri __et tenta de faire tomber son agresseuse__, __qui résista. Vase se mit à l'étrangler tout en essayant de lui briser le crâne. Au bout de quelques secondes, il__ disparut. Aussitôt, la tente __reparut et un dragon y entra violemment._

_-__MAIS PUTAIN ! ON LE TENAIT !_

_Il ressortit aussitôt, en manquant d'arracher le tissus de la tente avec ses ailes._

_-__Enfin débarrassé__s__ de lui ! Jubila Impulsion. Pour l'instant en tout cas... Mais comment t'y es-tu prise ?_

_-__Je crois que je me suis servi__e__ de… du pouvoir d'Aryonnos, avoua Vase._

_« Tu refuses toujours d'y croire, mais tu peux vraiment faire TOUT ce que tu veux avec. Désolé mais je ne peux pas parler plus longtemps. »_

_-C'était quoi cette histoire de « j'ai tué s__a fille__ » ? Interrogea Vase._

_-__C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Rétorqua l'Aile de Sable._

_-Non, mais je me demande pourquoi il t'as parlé de cette date précise plutôt qu'une autre, expliqua-t-elle._

_-__A cette époque, Zénith avait une compagne. Ils avaient un œuf qui éclorait dans quelques jours. Ce jour-là, tous les deux durent s'absenter __pour des raisons soi-disant « hyper importantes »__. Ils me demandèrent de protéger leur œuf. __Mais, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, un dragon, beaucoup pl__N__us âgé que moi, m'a envoyé valser dans le ciel. Ensuite, il brisa l'oeuf et repartit. Non mais franchement, il n'avait rien à gagner à faire cela !_

_Impulsion fixa l'Aile de Sable._

_-C__e qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute__, remarqua-t-elle._

_-Je n'ai pas été capable de la défendre, rétorqua-t-il._

_-__T__u n'y es pour rien, assura I__mpulsion__._

_Un silence s'en suivit._

_-__Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir tilté ? Questionna Fyrite_

_-__H__ein __? __S'étonna__Vase._

_-Pourtant, on ne voit que ça… c__ontinua-t-il._

_-Mais quoi ?!_

_Vase regarda autour d'elle, et finit par trouver ce dont il parlait. Elle était toujours faite d'améthyste._

_« C'est le moment de voir si Aryonnos di__sait__ vrai... »_

_D'un coup, toutes ses écailles redevinrent normales. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était Jungula._

_-Je vois que vous avez tous pris la même décision, avança-t-il._

_-Q__uelle décision__ ? S'étonna Fyrite._

_-Vous êtes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il faille aller chercher Zoglentia là où il se cache, autrement dit, de l'autre côté d'Ethernalia. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous. Vous venez de gagner une toute petite bataille, mais la guerre est loin d'être finie. Demain, quand vous serez prêts, je vous amènerais devant la porte._


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Il pleuvait terriblement ce soir là, mais ça, il s'en contrefichait. Après toutes ces années, il commençait même à l'apprécier. Mais, blessé, l'eau ruisselant dans ses plaies accentuait sa souffrance. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant souffert. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais autant souffert. Il pouvait à peine voler.

Heureusement, il avait eu assez d'énergie pour s'enfuir, et arriver jusqu'au palais. Sa chambre n'était plus très loin. Il y entra, et à sa grande satisfaction, personne ne l'avait vu. Il s'étendit sur le lit.

Il pouvait encore sentir du sang couler le long de son museau. Heureusement qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour pouvoir voir avec des yeux crevés.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était défiguré. Son cou était presque dépourvu d'écailles, et sa tête légèrement aplatie. D'habitude, il n'était pas écoeuré lorsqu'il contemplait ce genre de choses.

-Ah ! Tu es rentrée ! S'exclama une voix venant du couloir.

« Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! »

Une dragonne entra dans la pièce.

-Où t'es-tu absen… tée… Demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant son état.

-Oh ! Solaris ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! Je vais tout de suite chercher des secours !

-Non, n'y va pas, répondit Solaris.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu disparais pendant deux jours, sans prévenir personne, et quand tu reviens, tu es à moitié morte ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu aies survécu sans aide !

« Arrête de poser des questions... »

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda l'autre dragonne.

-Personne.

-Mais bien sûr, il n'y aucune trace de morsure et de griffures…

« Fais attention à où tu mets tes pattes... »

-Tu fais des choses illégales, c'est ça ?

-Non.

« Et puis, la loi, c'est moi »

-Alors, que caches-tu ?

« Eh ! Mais peut-être que je pourrais profiter de ça... »

-A une centaine d'heures de vol d'ici, j'ai croisé une Aile de Boue répondant au nom de Vase. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça.

-A une centaine d'heures de vol... répéta-t-elle. Comment peux-tu être déjà rentrée dans ce cas ?

« Rrrrhhh Tu n'étais pas censée être aussi énervante. »

-J'ai piqué une amulette à quelqu'un, et je me suis téléportée.

-Quel comportement exemplaire pour une future reine ! Et pourquoi t'aurait-elle attaquée ? Il y a forcément une raison.

-Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'elle voulait faire du chantage !

-…

« Pourquoi Solaris, ma fille, me ment-elle ? Pensa l'autre dragonne. Elle n'a pas confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est vraiment arrivée ? »

« Si tu savais qui je suis vraiment… j'imagine déjà ta tête ! Et ce serait trop marrant si je rajoutais que tu n'existais même pas il y a une semaine ! »

-Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, en attendant, je vais faire envoyer un guérisseur.

« Qui ne viendra jamais car je lui ferai oublier qu'il doit venir me voir. »

La reine sortit de la chambre. La porte se referma toute seule, puis se avait besoin d'être seul. Il s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir, puis le brisa d'un coup de queue. Il alla ensuite s'étaler sur le lit. Cette sale petite mortelle avait presque réussi à le tuer pour de bon, là où Aryonnos ne lui avait à peine fait une égratignure. Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir mieux que lui ?! Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait que quelques jours d'expériences contrairement à lui, qui avait des milliards et des milliards d'années de pratique à son compteur.

Bon, il fallait quand même admettre qu'entre un combat de sorts et un combat au corps à corps, les dégâts n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes. Il la détestait à présent, et le pire, c'était qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au profil qu'il recherchât.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait reprendre des forces, attendre qu'il se soit complètement régénéré. Il ne voulait pas user de contrôle mentale sur sa fausse mère. C'était jouissif de la voir se poser des questions. Quelle excuse bidon pourrait-il inventer afin de justifier sa guérison miraculeuse ? Il décida de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, à son réveil, toutes ses blessures eurent disparu, et il se sentait en pleine forme. Il vérifia ce que faisaient ces maudits dragons. Ils volaient, en direction d'Ethernalia. Ils arriveraient dans moins de cinq heures. Finalement, même si cela aurait été très humiliant, il aurait peut-être dû les laisser tranquille, au lieu de les provoquer. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils seraient capables de le battre.

« Je pourrais détruire Ethernalia sur le champs... »

Mais cela compromettrait ses plans.

« Le plus simple serait de déplacer la partie du portail qui se trouve dans ce temps loin, loin, très loin d'ici, comme par exemple… dans les terres australes de Sable. »

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le lieu le plus éloigné, mais il l'était suffisamment pour que Zoglentia puisse être tranquille pendant un moment. De plus, il avaient de très fortes chances d'y devenir fous.

-Princesse Solaris ? Appela quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte. Votre mère vous attend.

-J'arrive ! Cria Zoglentia.

Il déverrouilla les portes tout en marchant dans leur direction, puis, sortit. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de la reine Hélias, gardée par quatre soldats, qui le laissèrent passer. Lorsqu'il fut entré, ces derniers refermèrent les portes.

La reine se leva et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Zoglentia s'empressa de parler en premier.

-Oh ! Mère ! Ton guérisseur a été terriblement efficace ! En seulement une heure, il m'a remise sur pattes ! Il faudrait peut-être augmenter le budget alloué aux services médicaux du palais afin de perfectionner ces techniques révolutionnaires !

-Solaris… Je n'ai jamais envoyé de guérisseur, comme tu me l'as demandé… et pourquoi tu me parles de budget ?

-Oups ! Lâcha-t-il. On dirait que tu m'as eue…

Hélias sembla se fâcher.

-Finit la plaisanterie. Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas me révéler ce que tu caches !

-Es-tu vraiment sûre de le savoir ? Questionna Zoglentia.

-C'était un ordre, précisa-t-elle.

-Ah… Dommage, soupira-t-il. Je n'aurais tenu que cinq jours vingt heures dix minutes et cinquante secondes sans user de lavage de cerveau sur toi…

-Un lavage de cerveau ? Répéta la reine. Ca n'existe pas...

-Dans ce cas, quel est mon nom ? Demanda Zoglentia.

Hélias voulut parler, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-Ca veut dire que ta fille n'est pas réellement ta fille, annonça Zoglentia.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'avez-vous fait à Solaris ?! Gronda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as rien compris. Je suis bien ta fille, mais ce n'est pas ma vraie identité. En réalité, je suis…

Zoglentia reprit sa véritable apparence, sous les yeux de Hélias, dont la colère se changea peu à peu en peur.

-Je suis Zoglentia, le dieu de ce monde, qui d'ailleurs, n'a été créé qu'il y a quelques jours.

-Non… murmura la reine. C'est impossible…

Il la sentit paniquer intérieurement.

-L'Aile de Boue qui a tenté de me tuer est l'une des seules survivantes du monde que j'ai détruit pour pouvoir créer celui-là. Maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais devoir te supprimer.

La reine essaya de reculer, mais elle resta immobile, retenue par une force invisible.

-GARDES ! GARDES ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Oh, mais ne panique pas. Dans quelques secondes, lorsqu'ils entreront, tu auras oublié toute cette conversation, et je serais redevenue ta fille adorée. En attendant, laisse moi me délecter de ton effroi.

La porte claqua violemment, rayant le sol. Les gardes examinèrent la pièce en un clin d'oeuil, à la recherche d'un intrus, mais il n'y avait que la reine et sa fille, et toutes les deux avaient l'air sereines.

-Apportez-nous un jus de baie s'il vous plaît, ordonna la reine.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce, et l'un d'eux se dirigea vers les cuisines.

-Si je t'ai faite venir ici, commença Hélias, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous recevons une délégation des Ailes de Pluie aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Zoglentia.

C'était absolument faux. Il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne s'était pas intéressé aux évènements diplomatiques auxquels il devrait participer.

-Ils arriveront bientôt à la capitale. Va les acceuillir, et guide les jusqu'à moi.

-D'accord, mais, tu m'as appelée juste pour ça ? S'étonna Zogentia. Tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire ?

-Hmm… non, à part de ne pas oublier de récupérer ton jus de fruit.

Zoglentia sortit de la chambre en même tant que le garde rapporta la boisson. Il la but d'une traite, puis s'envola par le premier balcon qu'il croisa. Tout en survolant la ville grouillante de dragons, il réfléchit.

« Il me faudrait un moyen de les rendre inoffensifs… Que pourrais-je faire… Non… ça ça me serait fatal… Pas une bonne idée non plus… Mais pourquoi pas une BàRM ? Il semblerait que ce soit la meilleure option ! Avec une puissance de douze mille quadrillions de Y9999T… Non, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il faudrait au minimum une puissance infinie. Mais quelles conséquences aurait-ce sur le monde ? Peu en fait. Parfait ! Zoglentia fabriquerait donc la BàRM dès qu'il aurait du temps libre. L'endroit où la placer n'était qu'un détail qu'il réglerait plus tard.

Il n'était plus très loin de l'entrée de la ville à présent. Il se posa à côté d'un arbre, à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes passèrent, et la délégation n'était toujours pas arrivée. Pour passer le temps, il décida d'espionner son alter-ego. Celui-ci était en train d'analyser les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour le tuer, dans les moindres détails. Malgré cela, il était tout sauf une menace. Le Aryonnos du passé non plus, même s'il présentait largement plus de risques.

Soudain, il entendit des battements d'ailes.

« Ils sont là »

Zoglentia s'écarta de l'arbre afin d'être plus visisble. Trois Ailes de Pluie se posèrent devant lui. Quand il vit celui qui se tenait sur sa gauche, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

« Non… C'est forcément une coïncidence ! Hornixa ne peut pas encore exister ! »

Hornixa fut la première petite amie de Zoglentia. Ce fut aussi la seule. Certes, cette Aile de Pluie ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, mais quand il visualisait la forme de son aura, on eut dit trait pour trait la sienne.

-Bonjour, lança l'Aile de Pluie du milieu. Vous êtes Solaris, c'est bien ça ?

Zoglentia scanna l'âme de la dragonne qui l'intriguait. Après cela, il eut la confirmation qu'Hornixa était belle et bien vivante.

-Eh oh ! Cria l'Aile de Pluie.

Il sursauta.

-Ah euh quoi ?! Oh, vous êtes arrivés. Excusez-moi. Il m'arrive de rester éveillée tard le soir, mais après, le lendemain, je suis épuisée et parfois, je dors les yeux ouverts, improvisa-t-il.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé une Aile du Soleil capable de rester éveillée aussi tard la nuit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fixe depuis qu'on est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'elle lit dans mes pensées ? Ce serait trop bien ! Eh ! Aile du Soleil ! Si tu m'entends, réponds-moi ! »

Zoglentia ne réagit pas.

« Dommage… ça aurait été cool. N'empêche, on dirait qu'elle veut me tuer avec son regard. Ca en devient effrayant. »

-Vous devez être Durian, dit Zoglentia.

-En effet, c'est bien moi, répondit-il.

-Je vais vous mener jusqu'au palais, termina Zoglentia.

Ils décollèrent et mirent le cap vers le palais. Durant le trajet, il ne pensa qu'à Hornixa. En considérant la manière dont elle était morte, les chances qu'une infime partie de son âme ait survécu étaient presque nulle. La valeur exact serait quelque chose de l'ordre d'une chance sur huit cent vingt cinq trilliards. Jamais il n'aurait espéré la revoir. C'était fou qu'elle soit encore en vie !

Une fois rentrés au palais, il les conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône, puis s'éclipsa rapidement. Il devait préparer la BàRM. En tenant compte du fait que le château serait certainement temporairement bouclé après son activation, il lui fallait trouver un endroit discret. Et pourquoi pas caché à la vue de tous, au centre de la cour intérieure ? Actuellement, elle était déserte. Il s'y rendit donc. Un témoin arriverait dans une minute. C'était tout ce dont il disposait pour armer la BàRM. Il en fit apparaître une. Elle avait une forme plus ou moins cylindrique. A l'intérieur quelque chose scintillait d'une lumière bleue. On aurait dit une jolie lanterne. Zoglentia la posa en-dessous de la statue qui occupait le centre de la cour, dans une petite trappe qu'il venait de créer. Ensuite, il la régla pour qu'elle explose soit quand il l'ordonnerait, soit quand ses ennemis traverseraient Ethernalia.

Enfin, il ensorcela trois de ses bijoux afin qu'ils l'immunisent contre les effets du dispositif . Lorsque le témoin entra dans la cour, Zoglentia eut disparu.

« Il me reste quelques heures avant la panique totale. Autant en profiter. »

Il se dirigea vers les jardins, là où se trouvaient les Ailes de Pluie. Là où Elle se trouvait. Mais au moment où il y mit une patte, la terre trembla violemment, et une onde de choc le projeta au sol. Une lumière ébranla le ciel.

« Quoi ! Déjà ?! »

Une grande douleur le traversa quelques secondes, puis disparut. Il se releva. C'était fait. Ses ennemis allaient mourir à petit feu dans quelques jours, et plus personne ne serait en mesure de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Plus jamais il n'aura de problèmes.

_To be continued..._


	34. Crédits de la couverture

Line du dragon : Discord - im10e1nerd011#5204  
Fond: Ma soeur  
Colo: Catragryff (moi)


End file.
